Como me duele Perderte
by FELOPOH XD
Summary: DOS VIDAS.UN CORAZÓN.UN ACCIDENTE.¿COMO AMAR A ALGUIEN QUE YA NO ESTA?...UN KLAINE DE MI PARA TODOS USTEDES...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERS: GLEE NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERAN AQUÍ ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO Y LES ENTREGO XD…

ACOTACION: PARA ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC (QUE SI LES GUSTA LO SEGUIRE…XDXD)ESCUCHEN LAS CANCIONES DIFIYING GRAVITY Y I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND….ESOP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE …;)

**Como me duele perderte.**

- ¿yyy?...como me veo-pregunta el soprano posando fuera del armario para su novio.

- te ves estupendo, amor- una risa casi disimulada logra escapar de sus labios.

- si tu lo dices, aunque encuentro que esta bufanda no combina con mi chaqueta pero po…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el moreno había posado unos de sus dedos en la comisura de sus labios rosados perfectamente delineados, de su pequeño novio.

- eres perfecto, y por eso te amo- dijo dulcemente acercándose a Kurt para depositar en el un calido beso en su frente. Este se sonroja, no puede evitarlo le encanta que haga eso, aprovechándose del contacto tomó la cara del más alto y lo besa apasionadamente.

Kurt y Blaine llevaban tres meses ya en una relación formal, bueno, después de aquel beso era de esperarse. Iban de paseo para celebrar, como dije, su tercer mesversario a uno de los lugares favoritos del soprano.

En el camino, Kurt venia cantando uno de los mas conocidos hits de la música pop, Vogue de Madonna.

- me encanta esta canción…pero más me gusta cuando tú la cantas – sonríe por el comentario que hizo, y voltea para ver la cara de su pareja, quien guardó silencio tras el comentario poniéndose rojo como tomate.

- no me digas esas cosas que me sonrojo con facilidad – dice mirando con cara de perrito. Al oír eso, Blaine no puede contenerse la risa, y acto seguido explota por tal comentario, provocando que Kurt se ponga aun mas rojo de lo que ya se encontraba en ese momento, mas al lanzarle una mira asesina a su novio este se tranquiliza.

- después no me vengas a pedir abrazos ni besos de buenas noches – dice el chico de piel pálida y pelo cobrizo con mirada autoritaria.

- ¡Oh vamos!...- dijo acercándose, blaine para robarle un beso – hasta a ti te parece gracioso – ríe.

- para mi es molesto…pero…con ese beso ganaste puntos extras – dijo con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios rosados, logrando que el moreno también sonriera.

Para pasar las horas del viaje fueron hablando entretenidamente de grandes musicales como Mouline Rouge, Rocky Horror, The Sound of Music etc.…en este último destacaban la participación de Julie Andrews, personaje admirado por los dos integrantes de los warblers.

Mientras seguían con su artística conversación, se percataron de que llovía, pero no era solo una pequeña llovizna sino que casi podría llamarse diluvio, la carretera apenas se lograba ver tras el vidrio del vehículo, cosa que hizo que Blaine desacelerara. Kurt se maldecía para sus adentros ya que si hubiese visto como estaría el tiempo; habría traído su impermeable que Burt y Carole le regalaron en su cumpleaños. Blaine miraba de reojo a novio porque, por la cara que tenia sabia perfectamente que no quería mojarse.

- mi amor, si quieres nos regresamos a Dalton, esta lluvia no creo que se detenga y si quieres otro día salimos cuando este mejor…¿te parece?...- decía Blaine mirando a kurt mientras manejaba al mismo tiempo.

Kurt no quería postergar el viaje, lo habían planeado por mucho tiempo, como para devolverse tan cerca ya del lugar de donde habían acordado, llegarían.

- no, no te preocupes…creo que…¡CUIDADOOOO! – la cara palidece más de lo normal provocando que Blaine también voltee y quede petrificado sin saber que hacer.

Un camión apareció de la nada, casi frente a ellos. Blaine intento girar el volante, desviarse del camino, lo que fuera pero ya era tarde. El impacto fue severo, provocando que el auto cayera por un barranco. Antes del impacto y caer por aquel valle; Kurt salto de su asiento cubriendo a su amado novio y lo último que se escuchó y escucharon fue el impacto del auto estrellándose contra el fondo de la cañada.

- Es… despertando, súbanlo con cuidado – dice una figura borrosa - ¡esta vivo!...

Al oír eso, hizo estremecer instantaneamente al chico que se encontraba ya en una camilla , recordando lo sucedido, intento moverse para salir en busca de su pareja pero no podía, no sentía su cuerpo, apenas si podía respirar. Al sentir que la camilla toco tierra firme nuevamente intento moverse, logrando mover solo su cabeza al lado izquierdo, al abrir sus ojos quedo helado por la imagen que se presentaba frente a el. Con lagrimas en sus ojos intento gritar su nombre pero le costaba, no podía articular palabras, desesperado y por el horror de aquel perfil logro pronunciar fuertemente el nombre de esa persona…

- ¡KKUUUUURRRTTT!

...

...

...

* * *

><p>*BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTO ES SOLO UN PEQUEÑO FRAGMENTO DE UNA HISTORIA KE QUIERO HACER Y MAS KE NADA ES POR DARME UN GUSTITO…JJJJ….ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO REVIEWS….ACEPTO KEJAS, ACOTACIONES, ALAGOSXDXDDX…EN FIN KUALKIER KOSA<p>

SE ME KUIDAN…..FELOPOHXD


	2. No me abandones

OLAAAAAAAA MUNDO LES HABLA SU QUERIDO ESCRITOR ESTRELLA FELOPOHXD JEJEJE EMM BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ME SENTI SUPER FELIZ APESAR DE KE JUERON POKITOS PERO BUENOO ASI SE EMPIEZA AKI LES DEJO ENTONCES EL NUEVO CAP DE MI FIC... ESTE CAP ME COSTO ALGO ESCRIBIRLO SI VEN ERRORES NO ESCATIMEN EN COMENTARIOS SEAN SINCEROS JJ BUENO NO LOS LATEO MAS...

NINGUNO DE LOS ERSONAJES DE GLEE ME PERTENECEN

Capitulo 2: No me abandones

Abrir tan solo los ojos le producía un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo, un dolor casi inexplicable, simplemente prefirió seguir acostado en la camilla de la clínica en la que se encontraba.

Nuevamente abrió sus ojos y pudo distinguir algunas cosas que no le causaron mayor impresión, como una banca, un televisor que colgada de la pared y por supuesto había una ventana que le permitía ver a las enfermeras que merodeaban de un lado a otro los pasillos.

_Kurt…_pensó. El moreno de esbelta figura intento de a poco mover su cuerpo para ir en busca del soprano, sintió un dolor fuerte en toda la pierna derecha levantó momentáneamente las sabanas, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver su pierna con varios puntos. No le importo, solo quería saber como estaba su persona especial, mas que mal el había saltado antes del impacto para protegerlo. Se movió un poco más y pudo tocar el suelo con sus pies, de pronto, una voz que conocía a la perfección le llamo la atención, volviendo a acostarlo en la cama.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-dijo Blaine mirando fijamente al hombre, quien vestía con un terno muy elegante de tonalidades grises .sonríe

-¿así es como saludas a tu padre después de que te salvo de ir a un hospital de mala clase?- dice el progenitor de blaine arqueando casi superficialmente la ceja. El joven warbler lo miraba con rencor.

-bueno, como sea…¿estas bien?...tu madre me mando a preguntar si te encontrabas bien…-lo mira serio.

-si creo…pero…-miro hacia el lado ya que no quería que su padre lo viese llorar, con el dorso de su mano limpio las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

- si te refieres a tu amigo…. Se encuentra bien en el hospital de de Lima, Ohio…apenas supe que te encontrabas ahí pedí tu traslado prontamente no…

- ¡pero que pasa contigo!...que importa si el hospital es de mala clase o no- Blaine no pudo contenerse ni siquiera porque al fuera su padre-yo solo quería…- silencio.

-¡¿Qué…que querías?...creías que no me enteraría de tu romance con ese marica…-Blaine enfurecía por cada palabra que le escupía su padre-escúchame de una buena ves Blaine Anderson, no te quiero cerca de ese marica es de mala reputación…ya me has defraudado lo suficiente como para que me restriegues tu homosexualidad en mi cara.-dicho esto se va, dejando a Blaine con las palabras en su boca. A pesar de todo se sentía mejor y mas aliviado de que su padre se marchara, ya hace mucho tiempo dejo de tener lazo familiares con el y de ahora en adelante debía guardar reposo si quería ir a buscar a kurt lo antes posible.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?¿como estaría?¿habrá despertado?

Al fin, le dieron el alta Blaine podía…_saltar de alegria..._ya que se iba de esa clínica que si llegaba a tener suerte, ya no la vería en un largo tiempo, además, estaba aun mas feliz de que podría finalmente ver a su querido Kurt.

Camino a la casa de los Hummel, ya en Ohio, le pide al conductor del vehículo que pase por una florería antes de llegar donde pensaba estaría su pareja.

El moreno al llegar a la casa, baja un tanto nervioso por la reacción de Kurt, tomo del asiento un ramo de rosas rojas que según sabia eran las preferidas del soprano. Al ir acercándose, siente que una voz ronca aunque casi inaudible llegue a sus oídos, reconociendo inmediatamente de quien se pudiese tratar.

-Sr. Hummel, buenas tardes, yo solo…- no puede continuar, nunca había visto a este hombre tan abatido por algo, Burt abraza al muchacho como si con eso le explicara lo que sucedía. Blaine ingenuo lo abraza con la mano que le queda desocupada, al intentar consolar al hombre mayor de rostro melancólico, se percata de algo que en un principio no había notado. Carole y Finn estaban apoyados en la puerta de entrada a la casa, carole tenia apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de su hijo el cual la tenia abrazada….no puede ser, se dijo….empezó a comprender todo, cuando tubo el valor de quitarse a Burt de encima, aprovecho el momento para hacer una sola pregunta…

¿Dónde esta Kurt?

* * *

><p>Nunca la iglesia de Ohio se vio tan llena. Era una estructura de mediano tamaño por lo tanto, siempre para cada acontecimiento importante ésta se encontraba llena.<p>

En el fondo de esta capilla, se encontraban varios arreglos florales, de muchos colores que decoraban la estancia. En el centro de estas flores se encontraba un jarro y una foto, en la foto se mostraba a un chico de piel tan pálida como la nieve con las mejillas rosadas, ojos de un hermoso color verde azulado y poseía una sonrisa perfecta que hacia sonreír a cualquier persona que la viese.

- amigos, hermanos, compañeros, y un padre…todos aquí presentes tienen un vinculo con la excelente persona que hace unos días atrás nos abandonó para estar al lado de señor …– la familia hummel y algunos miembros del club glee y también algunos integrantes de los warblers sentían tamaña perdida-…hoy nos despedimos de nuestro amigo y siervo…Kurt Hummel…

La misa continuo, luego de las palabras del párroco, el club glee y los warblers le dedicaron y cantaron la canción I will always love you…Whitney Houston.

Las cenizas de Kurt fueron finalmente enterradas, pues así lo prefirieron Burt y Carole. La gente poco a poco comenzó a irse, tomaron sus autos y partieron.

- ¿quieres que te llevemos a casa?...- dice el hombre algo inexpresivo.

- no gracias…creo que me quedare una rato mas… si no le molesta-Blaine no dejaba de mirar el sepulcro. Burt negó con la cabeza despidiéndose del chico, dejándolo completamente solo…

Fue cuando ya sus piernas, el cansancio y la pena, pudieron con el. Cayendo fuertemente al piso llorando desconsoladamente…gritó….se sintió un algo liberado…creía que era lo mejor…

_ Kurt hay un momento cuando te dices a ti mismo, ¡OH! Aquí estas te he buscado por siempre… Tú me mueves Kurt y este dueto es solo una excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos_

Sonrió tras recordar con melancolía aquel dulce y excitante beso…que jamás podría olvidar

- te amo y nunca lo dejare de hacer…te amo tanto kurt….y también me haces tanta falta….-comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Ya había pasado una media hora hasta que se tranquilizo, y decidió tomar rumbo a la escuela, la cual ahora no le podría dejar tranquilo con todos eso recuerdos en su memoria…tomo la flor que llevaba en su mano, la besa y la deja encima de la tumba de su novio…_te amo…_en un pequeño susurro casi inaudible como si le quisiese contar un secreto y se marcha.

* * *

><p>-¿como esta?...-dijo el ser que respiraba casi entre cortado.<p>

-totalmente destrozado…-sonríe

-perfecto…ahora me encargare personalmente de acabarlo…

...

...

...

CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNN! KE HABRA PASADO IO KREO KE HAY GATO ENCERRADO...BUENOO ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO UN ABARSO Y ESOP...DEJEN REVIEWS...XD


	3. Hospital: Un día más tarde

OLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! XD ...PERDONENMEE PORFA..JEJEJE...ES QUE ESTA SEMANA Y LA KE PASO SE ME COMPLICO EL SUBIR EL FIC EHHHEHEH..PERO HOY AL FIN PUDE SUBIR UN CAPITULO NUEVO...EMMM...MUCHAS GACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO LOS APRECIO BASTANTE ME HACEN QUERER SEGUIR LA HISTORIA EHEHEH BUENO NO MOLESTO MAS CON MI DISCURSO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEE...

GLEE NI NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NOMBRADOS EN ESTE FIN SON MIOS...

Hospital: una día mas tarde

_ ….CUIDADOOO….BLAINE….._

Se despertó de golpe en la sala del hospital, sentándose completamente erguido en la cama. Le dolía todo su cuerpo, se vio con algo de inquietud,_ parece una película de terror_ pensaba el chico de cabellera casi rojiza. Tenia tubos por todas las partes, se veía en los brazos y hasta en las piernas, tenia tanto extremidades superiores como inferiores todas con hematomas del porte de su cabeza. Realmente estaba asustado.

La puerta de su habitación se encontraba abierta, podía, con claridad escuchar los pasos, gritos, lamentos, algunas risas, y hasta escuchaba las risas o comentarios de enfermeras que, pasaban por los pasillos del hospital. _BLAINE_. Después de un rato despertó, y ya a su lado se encontraba su padre que apenas supo lo del accidente vino lo antes posible.

- ¡PAPÁ!-dijo el soprano con una alegria casi inexplicable al ver a su padre.

-Kurt, hijo…-le besa la mano - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?- lo mira con preocupación.

-si bien…o por lo menos algo aun me duelen los brazos y las piernas tras el accidente...además…-miro hacia otro lado evitando la cara de su padre- ¿Qué has sabido de Blaine?-una lagrima corre a través de sus mejillas rosadas. Su padre esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-se encuentra bien fuera de peligro…los doctores están revisándole…-le sonríe a su hijo

-solo espero que se encuentre bien…-pone una de sus manos en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón-es solo que no quiero perderle.

-y no lo harás…-besa a su hijo en la frente.

Se quedan conversando un rato más y en eso llegan Carole y Finn quien por supuesto aviso a glee club de que Kurt se encontraba ya despierto. La visita se prolongó por más de tres horas. Conversaron varios temas, incluidos los del accidente.

-no se bien como ocurrió todo…fue tan rápido…-nuevamente comienza a llorar, es inevitable,-deseo tanto estar con Blaine en estos momentos…me hace tanta falta…

- no te preocupes cariño el y tu ya pronto volverán a estar juntos otra vez, ya veras-le sonríe Carole acariciándole el rostro- además son unas semanas de recuperación, ten paciencia.

- y cuando vuelvas – interrumpe Finn, que se encontraba en la punta de la cama velando por la seguridad de su hermanastro- cantaremos todos en glee club como antes…-le esboza una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, poco común en el.

La puerta de la habitación sonó tras ellos, voltean para ver a una chica de unos veinte años que se acerca dando brincos hacia la familia como si fuera una especie de avecilla.

-disculpen pero…-habla la enfermera- tenemos que hacer los exámenes de rutina para verificar que todo se encuentre bien… ¿si me permiten?...-sonríe gentilmente.

- si no te preocupes-dice Burt mirando a la joven y que ahora volteaba para ver a su hijo- cuídate mañana vendremos temprano a verte e intentaré de comunicarme con Blaine para traerte noticias de el- lo abraza-te amo

- y yo a ti- dice Kurt tiernamente.

Todos se despiden, y luego, después de que la enfermera verificara cada detalle para asegurase del bienestar del paciente le trae algo para comer. Después de aquella comida, cayo en un profundo sueño que era en parte por su cansancio y los analgésicos que debía tomar para los dolores.

- ¡como se les ocurre traer a mi hijo a tales instalaciones!...¡acaso quieren matarlo!..-se escucha a un hombre al final del pasillo gritando a una enfermera, el soprano despertó algo somnoliento pero escuchaba parte de la discusión…

-¡sabe usted que puedo poner una denuncia a este establecimiento de salud por matar a mi hijo!- el hombre estaba totalmente molesto- quiero el traslado inmediatamente.

-si señor enseguida- la enfermera toma rápidamente el teléfono y digita unos números…a los cinco minutos mas tarde llegan dos hombres que siguen las indicaciones de la chica, estos entran a una sala que se encontraba bastante cerca de la del soprano…cuando salieron después de un rato con una camilla, Kurt pudo saber de quien se trataba finalmente. Podría reconocer esa cara donde fuera. Era la de su amado Blaine, quien en ese momento se encontraba inconciente…tras los paramédicos sale el padre quien se despide ahora muy cortes de la enfermera que lo había atendido y aquella, aunque dura imagen fue la ultima que vio de su novio.

Los tres días siguientes fueron aunque felices algo tristes, para el delicado muchacho el recuerdo y la culpa que sentía por haber ocasionado según el, tal accidente.

Su recuperación iba en aumento, cada día mejoraba aun más, las visitas en esos días fueron también vitales para su pronta recuperación, sus amigos y familiares los visitaban continuamente en ningún momento quedaba solo, a excepción de los momentos en los que la enfermera realizaba los exámenes.

Pero la felicidad según algunos no dura para siempre, y esa noche seria muy diferente a las demás. Aquella noche era fría y llovía, podía ver como el agua caía insaciable sobre su ventana. Se quedo dormido profundamente, prontamente al haber conciliado el sueño despierta estrepitosamente por un ruido que creyó haber escuchado cerca de donde se encontraba, cerro sus ojos al darse cuenta de que no había nadie. Al instante de cerrar sus ojos verde azulados, siente como algo delgado y helado, penetra directamente la piel de su cuello dejándolo casi sin aire e inconsciente instantaneamente.

El teléfono de la casa suena, Burt baja como puede de su cama y las escaleras para contestar como puede…

- si… ¿Qué desea?- dice entre bostezos

-¿señor Hummel? – dice un hombre tras el otro lado de la línea un tanto temeroso- lamento informarle que hace unas horas su hijo falleció…nece...Señor Hummel…se...- el hombre hablaba solo burt al escuchar la noticia cae al suelo impactando fuertemente en sus rodillas…

- no no noo noooooo NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- suelta un grito desgarrador- ¡MI HIJOOO!...NOOOOOO!-lloraba desconsoladamente…

Carole y Finn, bajaron rápidamente cada uno de sus habitación al escuchar el grito, y tras lo que le escucharon decir, Carole se lanza a sostener y consolar entre lagrimas a su marido, mientras que Finn se sienta en las escaleras como si no entendiera lo que sucede, de sus marrones ojos comienzan a salir lagrimas, sube sus manos a su cara para que ni su padre ni madre lo vean llorar. De pronto, Burt se levanta entre sollozos y toma una foto que tenia de su hijo y de su difunta mujer, sonríe melancólicamente, atinando solo a decir dos palabras….._TE AMO_…

Al día siguiente, con profundo pesar llegan al hospital de Ohio, llegando al mesón de informaciones para saber donde debía retirar….el cuerpo de su hijo…Burt solo quería llorar al decir esa palabras, sentía tanto dolor pero quería permanecer firme para proteger a su familia…la enfermera asintió débilmente y los llevó a la morgue del recinto, donde se debía encontrar su hijo.

- espérenme aquí por favor, mientras preparo los papeleos de retiro del cuerpo…-la enfermera cruza una puerta de metal, que separaba la habitación de la que se encontraban y en la que probablemente se encontraba el soprano.

Finn no pudo evitar mirar por la ventanilla de la puerta, el como la enfermera que los atendió parecía discutir con el hombre que se encontraba en el lugar. Al parecer, el detonante de la discusión fue porque el cuerpo del chico fue cremado sin el consentimiento de la familia y el hombre por las caras que le ponía, no parecía darse por enterado de la situación y solo atinaba para hacer movimientos con los hombros para decir que no sabia nada.

Al rato sale la enfermera con un recipiente de color plateado casi blanco que se encontraba cómodamente apoyado en los brazos de la mujer.

- señor Hummel- la enfermera traga saliva- a…aquí…se encuentra su hijo…

No puede evitarlo el dolor lo supera en creses, se lanza al suelo completamente desconsolado seguido de su mujer que le acaricia para que pase más rápido la angustia y el dolor de la perdida reciente de su hijo, Finn en un acto de valentía pide a la enfermera que le pase el jarrón.

Lo siento mucho…- se dirige la chica a Finn, quien se encuentra algo impactado por la sensación de llevar a su hermano en un jarrón.

_Gracias _es lo único que pudo contestar.

* * *

><p>- ¡DESPIERTAA!- un hombre avisa, tirándole al chico que se encontraba al maltrecho en el suelo, agua- despierta puta…<p>

-déjalo, ya después de que esto pase podrás hacer lo que se te ocurra con el, si quieres lo matas pero mientras el jefe no nos diga nada, el chico es intocable escuchaste…

Kurt siente como se eriza su piel al escuchar tan crudas palabras las cuales iban referidas a el, comienza llorar disimuladamente. De la nada siente como un teléfono de uno de los hombres que se encontraba ahí suena.

- si jefe lo tenemos…tan marica como siempre- sale de la habitación- voy para allá- fue lo último que escucho el soprano de unos de los secuestrador que lo tenían.

- pronto...-empieza a decir el otro dirigiéndose a Kurt cada vez mas cerca- todo esto acabara-ríe frenéticamente- y tu y tu otra marica amiga y tu familia desaparecerán de la faz de la tierra…y bueno antes de dejarte tirado aquí llorando me gustaría darte un regalo- lo empuja y lo patea fuertemente en el estomago dejándolo casi sin respirar.

La habitación quedo totalmente sola, solo Kurt sus pensamientos, el dolor, la impotencia, el miedo y aquella herida que jamás podría sanar…

BUENOOO I ESOP POR EL MOMENTO ESPEROOO KE LES HALLA GUSTADOO...MIRENNN POR AHI VIENE UN...REVIEW?


	4. En el medio de la noche

HOLAA! GARCIAS POR LOS REVIEWS JEJEJEJJE...EMM... ME HE DEMORADO ULTIMAMENTE EN SUBIR FICS POR MIS ESTUDIOS HEHEHE...PERO DE VES EN CUANDO ESCRIBO PARA SUBIR LO ANTES POSIBLE LOS CAPS... Y ESOP ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE HEHEH XUSS...

En el medio de la noche:

¿Cómo no sentirlo? Aquella había sido la noche mas fría que recorrió todo Dalton, quien se encontraba en una inquebrantable paz. Blaine yacía apoyado el ventanal de su pieza hace ya mas de tres horas, por la pequeña abertura de la ventana, entraba la brisa de la noche que tiernamente acariciando las facciones del rostro desnudo del chico, cerraba sus ojos de vez en cundo para disfrutar esa pequeña bocanada que se le permitía probar. Suspiraba. Había pasado ya un mes de la trágica despedida de kurt, ya hasta entonces había perdido los ánimos, se encontraba sumamente deprimido.

- me haces tanta falta…-se toma los brazos, como queriendo simular un abrazo de su novio- aun te amo…-caen lagrimas- …y me pregunto cada noche si algún día podría llegar a olvidarte…-sus lagrimas son mas fuertes ahora- como puedo hacer para olvidarte sin extrañarte demasiado y….sin…sin…sin que me duela aquí…- señala su pecho, cayendo derrotado en el suelo cerca de su cama. Apoya su cabeza en sus piernas que se recogen para poder acomodarse.

Tan pronto realizada la acción, la puerta se abre y se cierra rápidamente, prefirió ignorarlo.

Siente como alguien se acomoda a su lado, se queda callado unos minutos, luego se mueve para mirarlo e iniciar la conversación…

-¿Cómo te sientes?...-David lo mira preocupado, y pasa unos de sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de su amigo, este en un movimiento brusco hace que quite su brazo.

- que como me siento…que como me…- sonríe irónico- como crees que me siento…aahh!- lo mira amenazante-ya casi no tengo vida, en lo único que pienso es en kurt, el accidente y en lo culpable por….- se detiene bruscamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, profiriéndose una herida en el- acabar con su vida…

- Blaine, son cosas que pasan, no fue culpa tuya…- dijo su amigo tratando de calmarlo. Tan pronto terminada la frase, Blaine se levanta totalmente furioso.

-¡tu no sabes nada!...- estaba muy irritado- no sabes lo que viví, tu no sabes la pesadillas de todas estas noches, escucho su voz gritando mi nombre, veo su rostro…-se gira para ver por la ventana- aun recuerdo sus dulces caricias tocándome cada noche…

- perdóname…yo no…yo solo…lo siento…- dijo su amigo detrás de el con algo de miedo.

- no…no perdóname tu a mi…- da la vuelta para mirarlo con su cara de siempre- últimamente no me he sentido del todo bien, mis calificaciones han bajado notoriamente…

- es cierto…tus notas jamás fueron tan pésimas…generalmente es Wess al que le va peor…- esboza una sonrisa para que su amigo lo imite, y lo hace.

-gracias, David…- lo abraza fuerte- tu y Wess son los mejores…

-siempre estaremos para lo que necesites…-sonríen.

Los días, y meses pasaron sin detenerse, era inevitable, pensaba Blaine, si no quería ir a las clases de verano debía ponerse al día, y así fue. Poco a poco comenzó a mejorar, y volvió también a ser el mismo de siempre.

Una tarde mientras revisaba unas cosas en su armario, encuentra unas fotos de el con Kurt tomados de las manos, sonríe, junto a la foto también se encontraba la corbata del soprano.

- aun tiene su olor- inhala el dulce aroma que desprendía la prenda de ropa, se recuesta en su cama con los ojos cerrados, y en eso, sus recuerdos comienzan a vivir.

No se dio cuenta, cuando se había quedado dormido, calculo que por la luz de afuera, habían pasado por lo menos dos horas, al moverse siente que tiene la corbata de kurt aun en sus manos, la toma y la envuelve delicadamente y la guarda en una cajita dentro de su closet.

La puerta suena de repente, asustando al moreno. Se acerca rápido hacia la entrada de su pieza, al abrirla se encuentra con el auxiliar del lugar.

- señor ¿Anderson?- pregunta el hombre de edad mas bajo que el.

- si, que se le ofrece…- pone una adorable sonrisa como siempre lo hacia.

-lo necesita con suma urgencia el director- dicho esto el hombre se marcha.

Blaine se encontraba totalmente nervioso mientras bajaba las escaleras, se preguntaba en el camino si la visita a su oficina se debía a las bajas calificaciones que tubo en un comienzo.

Cuando llega al primer piso ve a través de los gigantes ventanales un vehiculo policial que le llama algo la atención _¿Qué harán por aquí?_ Se pregunta a si mismo curioso.

Al llegar, toca la puerta de la habitación esta ese abre al instante, frente a el se encontraban dos policías de Ohio, el director de su colegio y el padre de Kurt.

- señor Hummel, ¿Qué hace aquí?...-pregunta algo confundido. Burt lo iba a saludar pero se vio interrumpido por un sujeto de placa.

- ¿eres tu Blaine Anderson?...-pregunta posando su mano en el hombro del moreno.

- si, ¿para que me necesitan?- pregunto ahora si bien confundido, esto se veía mal.

- somos policías de Ohio, y venimos a hacerte algunas preguntas sobre el accidente que tuviste con tu amigo y de su muerte- termina de decir uno de los uniformados.

- ¿Por qué?...-entro en cólera, tenia miedo de lo que iba a preguntar- ¿ que le paso a Kurt de verdad?

- chico cálmate…-le dice el director- deja que hable el señor Evans.

- bien, nosotros hace un par de semanas recibimos la llamada anónima de alguien que nos dijo que cremaron el cuerpo de un joven sin autorización de la familia- Blaine mira a Burt que se encuentra con cara de pocos amigos, como si estuviese enojado consigo mismo- y como sabrás eso esta penado por la ley, así que nos enviaron a investigar, nos dijeron que un familiar directo dio la autorización. Quisimos recatar más información así que nos comunicamos directamente con el señor Hummel, padre de la victima…

- nadie dio esa autorización…-se levanta Burt de su asiento- fui un idiota, como pude pasar por alto algo tan grave…- se reprochaba- creemos que alguien… pudo…haberlo asesinado…-sus ultimas palabras salieron con pesar.

Blaine se paraliza, al oír que su Kurt fue asesinado se le eriza la piel.

- así es…- comienza el otro uniformado- además descubrimos que el auto del chico, para el día del accidente, le cortaron los frenos…

- no puede ser…- Blaine cae sentado en una silla, que había detrás de el-…no puede ser… porque recuerdo que los frenos funcionaban antes del impacto….- frota sus manos por los nervios- hubiésemos tenido un accidente antes.

- pensamos lo mismo…pero investigaciones nos informó de que no se encontraban del todo cortados, por eso creemos que no freno el auto en el accidente…se cortaron por la fuerza que se le hizo al intentar frenar.

- tienen a algún sospechoso…- pregunta el chico, arrugando las puntas de su chaqueta- alguien..

- para eso te necesitamos… nos dijeron que eras muy cercanos a el… bueno mas que cercanos- Blaine sonríe tímidamente- conocías a alguien que le pudiese hacer daño…- lo pensó bastante.

- Karofski…- dijo finalmente-… era un matón de su antigua escuela, pero no creo que…-no alcanzo a terminar cuando Burt se para con ira.

- ese hijo…..- dijo con furia. En su camino del asiento en el que se encontraba hasta la puerta es detenido por los policías.

- ¡a donde cree que va!- le preguntan tomándolo del brazo- déjenos realizar las pericias necesarias para comprobar de que es él quien intento matar a su hijo…- sentenció el hombre robusto mas alto que el.

-y mientras que, Ahhhh!- se suelta brusco- me quedo sin hacer nada mientras ese hijo de puta se ríe en nuestras caras-se vuelve a sentar.

Después de un rato de tomar algunos los datos del chico, lo dejan volver a su dormitorio, estaba frió, apenas si podía moverse, sin embargo, la noticia de que a Kurt lo habían matado lo hacían sentir aun mas culpable por no poder haberlo salvado. Se lanza en su cama escondiendo entre su almohada, un grito desesperado, ya no podía mas, estaba destruido, débil, ya no quería mas.

Cuando despertó después de unas pocas horas, se levanto tambaleante hacia el baño de su cuarto. Se lavó el rostro, cepillo sus dientes y como no tenia sueño se quedo contemplando el cielo estrellado. _Te amo_. Suspira. En eso suena su teléfono, se asusta, ya que todo se encontraba tranquilo, vio el numero que marcaba, _desconocido_, no quiso contestar no se hallaba de humor como para hablar con alguien, y ni siquiera a esa hora.

- no puedo dejar que esto se quede así- se dijo a si mismo, y cogiendo cualquier prenda de su armario y se la pone, toma una chaqueta y sus llaves.

Baja decidido por las escaleras, al llegar al estacionamiento, enciende el motor y se dispone a partir cuando suena nuevamente el teléfono. _Desconocido_. Cuelga nuevamente no quiere ser interrumpido.

- no dejare impune tu muerte ,amor, buscare la verdad, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga- acelera dejando atrás Dalton- cuando se sepa la verdad… tu y yo… Kurt…seremos libres….

* * *

><p>-¡!...-gritaba Kurt hasta no poder más, pero seguía recibiendo golpes del mas grandes- ¡ayuda!- lloraba.<p>

-¡ CALLATE!- lo vuelve a patear, suena el teléfono celular que se encontraba en la mesa

-si jefe, ah, si en seguida- colgó dejando el teléfono en la mesa- te salvaste de esta puta… pero la próxima será peor.

Lo deja solo tirado en el suelo, como pudo se acerco a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono, no podía mas apenas si sentía sus dedos, marcos como pudo el teléfono de Blaine, comenzó a llorar a penas sintió que la llamada estaba siendo conectada, pero sus lagrimas aumentaron al sentir que cuelgan…se desespera.

Nuevamente lo intenta, y de nuevo sin éxito. No sabia que hacer, entonces decide llamar a su padre, en el momento de comenzar a llamar llega su mártir.

- he vuelt….¡que haces!- corre a quitarle el teléfono, le pega desquiciadamente – ¡a quien llamaste dime!- estaba rojo de furia.

- a…ydaa…-comenzó a balbucear-a...u...da- ahora era un poco mas fuerte y entendible, finalmente grito desesperado creyendo que con eso lo salvarían- ¡AYUDA!

-si serás puta- lo lanza al suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

-oye, ¿ que paso?- llega el otro secuestrador- ¡Azimio respóndeme!

- la nena llamo a alguien en mi ausencia…- dijo dirigiéndose al otro chico- pero no contestaron… estaremos bien por el momento.

- ok, ahora prepara todo, el jefe llega en minutos…-sale de la pieza dejando a Azimio solo- y recuerda de llevarte el teléfono.

- como digas – sale el otro a la siga.

…**_La realidad son solo sombras en una pared…_**

**Platón**.


	5. como la primera vez

olaaaaaa! volvi despues de laaargo tiempo de no actualizasr el fic...se que a lo mejor varias de ustedes me quieren asesinar por no subir un cap..pero debo defenderme con qe tenia que hacer mis cosas de estudios...me imagino comprenderan...eso no quiere decir tampoco que dejare de escribir...ehhehehheh...buenoo este capitulo se de emociones fuertes segun yo (o3o) emmm pero se me hiso emocionante mientras lo escribia...prometo pronto muy pronto actualizar ya que empezaron las vacaciones seeee! ya mejor no aburro mas...aa por ciertooo... muuchas gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews me ser una mejor personaaa! y no es mentira...hasta muy pronto see ya!

Como la primera vez: V.O. Blaine

La noche se hacia cada vez mas pesada, y mis dedos se encontraban algo fríos y acalambrados por el tiempo que llevaba conduciendo, hora y media para ser preciso. De lejos logro divisar un motel con luces que me llamaron bastante la atención. Detengo mi auto frente una caseta a la cual entro luego de 5 minutos.

- Una habitación por favor…o la que me alcance con esto…- enseño algunos dólares que saque de mi billetera un momento atrás.

- mmm…espérame aquí, veré si me quedan habitaciones…- el hombre canoso se va por algunos segundos - si, me queda una cerca de la entrada- me señala el camino- que tengas buenas noches…

- emm…Si…gracias – digo levantando la mano en que llevaba las llaves en forma de saludo – igualmente.

La pieza era mucho mejor de lo que pensé que seria. Se encontraba limpia, con un color blanco invierno en paredes y decoración, el piso se encontraba alfombrado y desprendía un olor como a bosque. No lo pensé mas, pues me encontraba exhausto por el viaje, me saque la chaqueta y mi camisa dejándolas a los pies de la cama en la que pasaría el resto de mi noche. No sé, creo que se ha vuelto cotidiano en mi, pero al instante en que me permito cerrar mis ojos la imagen de Kurt viene a mi mente, impidiéndome descansar. O al menos es creí.

Mi teléfono suena tan fuerte que me produce un pequeño dolor de cabeza, al principio ignoro la llamada, pero se reitera variadas veces, viéndome en la obligación de contestar…

- ¿Qué hay? – respondo entre bostezos.

- DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE…- la voz un tanto alterada de mi amigo me ayudo a despertar del todo – te hemos buscado por todas partes.

- ¿Qué? – Sonrío de medio lado – estoy bien no te preocupes – termino de formar completamente mi sonrisa.

- ves telo dije…debe estar tomándose su café matutino – dice Wess quien obviamente se encontraba mas tranquilo que David – ya es grande puede cuidarse solo, además ya volverá…por que lo harás… ¿cierto Blaine?...-pregunta directa. No puedo mentirles así que les termino diciendo la verdad.

- lo siento chicos…- trago saliva – pero no pienso volver sin una respuesta – me sale finalmente- no espero que lo entiendan per…- me veo interrumpido por David.

- si, si lo hacemos- responde como si supiera el porque me fugue de Dalton – es por la noticia de Kurt verdad – me callo, por lo visto si sabe algo – no tienes que decir nada, nos lo acabas de confirmar en tu silencio…te cubriremos las espaldas, te deseamos suerte…- tan pronto cuelga que me deja con las palabras en la boca. Sonrió, mis amigos me deben apreciar lo bastante como para ser mis cómplices.

Después de una buena ducha, me dispongo a partir, tomo mis cosas y verifico antes de salir que no se me quede nada, reviso, todo en orden y me voy directo a mi auto. Enciendo el motor, espero un rato mientras voy a dejar la llaves, me despido del dueño, ahora solo soy yo y la carretera. Destino, lima Ohio.

Definitivamente, las calles de lima se encontraban muy apagadas, desde mi punto de vista, tal vez lo disfrutaba por la compañía de Kurt…_te amo_…suspiro. Después de un rato de conducir y pedir indicaciones para poder llegar a la comisaría de lima Ohio, doy finalmente con la institución policial. Me bajo y camino rápido para encontrarme con los hombres de la noche anterior.

Apenas llego, me topo con la secretaria del lugar, es una joven de por lo menos 26 años se veía muy amable, entonces me decido a hacer la preguntas que me habían traído a este lugar.

- buenos días – inicio, _buenos días_ escucho decirme - me gustaría saber si usted me podría comunicar con los policías, el señor Gonzáles y Figueroa…

- si no te preocupes les haré saber que los has venido a buscar, me harías el favor de tomar asiento – me sonríe.

- si ok…- respondo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Pasan unos 15 minutos, antes de que la chica me diga que puedo pasar a hablar con el señor Gonzáles. Me indica el camino, que debo seguir, hasta que doy con la oficina.

- buenos días…permiso…pero me dijeron que podía pasar…- me quedo inmóvil, pues no esperaba también en la habitación a mi padre- ¿que haces aquí?.

- así es como saludas a tu padre – me mira soberbio, acercándose para un abrazo y después de estrechar las manos se justifica – he venido aquí por que me informaron que querían hablar con ambos, hoy te fui a buscar a tu colegio…pero no te encontraron…¿Dónde te metiste?... – me dice distante.

- vine a buscar mas información… - pienso en algo que dijo mi padre en un inicio – ¿querían decirnos algo? – Comencé a transpirar – ¡acaso hay mas pruebas de la muerte de Kurt!.

- tranquilízate…- mi padre me alcanza del hombro – estará bien…

-la verdad es que si…y no son alentadoras…- el policía parecía bastante serio, definitivamente algo no andaba bien...

…

…

…

Salgo lo mas rápido que me permitan mis piernas de la comisaría, me dispongo a tomar mi vehiculo pero siento la voz de mi padre que se encuentra detrás de mi.

- ¿Blaine a donde vas? – Me pregunta un poco angustiado – acaso vas a buscarlo…

- papa…-comienzan a brotarme lagrimas – lo siento mucho…de verdad que si – me limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de mis manos, para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos – pero no puedo hacer lo que quieras toda la vida, lo amo y es la persona con quien quiero y debo pasar el resto de mi vida – acto siguiente, me subo al auto, lo enciendo y me marcho.

Cuando llego al hospital, veo un cúmulo de gente. Al principio no distingo a nadie. Pero a la vez en que me acerco me voy dando cuenta de quienes se tratan. Glee club y los Hummel.

- ¡Blaine! – oigo decir a Mercedes, saltando prácticamente a mis brazos, provocando que todos volteasen a verme – gracias a dios ya estas aquí… ¿te has enterado ya, no?- asiento con la cabeza nervioso.

- ¿donde esta Kurt?...- pregunto mirándola, al igual que al señor Hummel quien se encontraba cerca - por favor, díganme…

- aun no puede recibir visitas…- se acerca Burt para darme un abrazo de apoyo- lo encontraron muy mal herido – pone mala cara – pero se encuentra a dos salas de aquí, los médicos me dijeron que esperáramos unas respuesta en algunas horas…ya que le realizaran algunos exámenes…- dice Carole acercándose y tomando de mi mano para tranquilizarme – descuida todo saldrá bien.

Las horas pasaron y nada, no se avistaba a ningún medico o enfermera que se acercara para comentar el estado de mi novio, aun quedaban algunos chicos de glee club, como Mercedes, Finn, Rachel, Santana y Brittany. De pronto vimos a un hombre de delantal blanco que se acercaba rápidamente, hacia nosotros. Santana lo interrumpe en el camino, se levanta hacia el hombre.

- y… como esta Kurt, papa – le mira preocupada mientras tenia de la mano a Brittany – por favor se sincero… - el señor le sonríe de lado, y se acerca hacia los Hummel y a mi, que me encontraba sentado al lado de ellos.

- su hijo…- revisa unas hojas –… se encuentra fuera de peligro señor Hummel, pero esta muy débil por toda la sangre que…- me puse pálido se estaba desangrando…- pero dentro de dos semanas de estabilización se encontrara muy bien – Burt abraza al doctor llorando de emoción y de agradecimiento, ya no podía mas, sin embargo yo aun me sentía mal por todas la cosas que habían pasado.

Esa noche, me quede en casa de los Hummel, se notaba en el ambiente había paz y tranquilidad, todos comimos felices, ya en la mañana, después de mucho tiempo podremos verlo.

Mientras cenábamos, y conversábamos de distintos temas, Burt se levanta de la mesa para contestar el teléfono, nadie presto atención puesto a que ya no darían mas malas noticias, y en efecto a si fue. Era un familiar que quería venir en unos de estos días a ver a Kurt.

Esta noche por fin, después de un mes de no poder dormir pude hacerlo. A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano, para visitarlos, yo me fui en mi auto hacia el hospital. Llegando después de ellos.

A penas, estaciono me encuentro con mi padre quien me hace unas señas para que lo acompañe, al llegar me abraza.

- lo siento…- lo noto quebrarse – creo que siempre pensé en mi y no en tu felicidad…- me dice separando se unos centímetros – y deseo mas que nunca conocer a este chico, se nota que te ha hecho bien…- me acaricia el rostro. No lo comprendo pero siento gran satisfacción. Jamás había sentido este cariño tan paternal que creo me hacia falta…- bueno basta de sentimentalismos – me sonríe – ve por el…te quiero…

Me despido de el, y entro muy contento al hospital en busca de mi novio. A penas llego a la habitación veo que los Hummel ya terminan de hablar con el.

- …y nosotros…- escucho decir a Finn que se detiene al verme. Me mira haciendo que todos hagan lo mismo. Me hace una seña para que entre. Estoy nervioso. Que se supone que haga en el momento de mirarlo. Y ahí esta muy mal herido, pero noto que en sus ojos esta ese brillo de esperanza que desprende al verme. Me acerco lento. Siento que estallare en llanto al tomar su mano. Ya no aguanto más.

- te extrañaba tanto, no sabes cuanto…amor…- digo acercándome lentamente.

- oh Blaine…- rompe en llanto, y me termino de acercar para tenerlo en mis brazos, mis lagrimas salen, noto como las de el caen por mi cuello, nos separamos un instante. Yo para correr su flequillo y mirarlo a eso ojos tan hermosos que amo tanto y que se, siempre estarán conmigo…

- bésame – me susurra, y tiernamente me acerco. No puedo sino acceder de buena gana. Al sentir sus dulces labios con los míos, esos tan suaves como el rose de plumas, provocan en ambos lagrimas. En un momento mientras nos besamos siento como todo el mundo a mi alrededor se detiene.

Las semanas pasan rápidamente, y ahora le ayudo a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. A penas llegamos, y abro la puerta vemos como todo el club glee se abalanza hacia nosotros. La tarde fue la mas alegre de todas, y en la mesa ya nos encontrábamos todos celebrando el regreso milagroso de Kurt.

- bueno…- se levanta carole para iniciar el brindis- oh por dios no se que decir…-todos sueltan algunas sonrisas- Burt ayúdame…

- emm bueno…- levanta el brazo donde tenia el licor- bienvenido a casa hijo mío y…- se detiene viéndome con una sonrisa - por que no, por ti chico…– me sonrojo, siento la mirada de todos incluida la de mi novio quien reposa en mis brazos, y se gira para darme un beso tierno en los labios - también que seas bienvenido a esta familia Blaine…- todos alzan sus brazos, incluidos kurt y yo-

¡SALUD!...- ya definitivamente nada podía salir mal….

…

…

…

* * *

><p>NEXT TIME ON COMO ME DUELE PERDERTE….<p>

_…Descuiden no lo sabrá… jamás sabrá que fui yo…_

_…si diga…quien es…a eras tu…no me asustes de esa manera…_

_…la ultima vez que nos vimos estabas sentado…tiritando de miedo o se te olvidoo…_

_¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_**sii lo se me deben odiar por esto peeero yo lo dudo por qe si lo hacen no sabran como termina...espero no haberles dado ninguna pista...(no piensen porfavor que soy egoista)...eheh...bueno esop...y denuevo muuuchas gracias por los reviews...me hacen mejor persona...ehhehe biee..xoxooxooxo  
><strong>_


	6. RUN KURT RUN

OLA MUNDOO!...bueno aqui esta el capitulo numero 6 de mi fic...debo admitir que me encuentro algo triste por no recibir ningun review(expto kinesisxddxdx)...pero buenooo asi es este mundo tiene sus altos y bajos xdxdxd...emmm ya no alrgo mas espero les gustee...

RUN KURT…RUN!

Ya es suficiente. No puedo soportarlo más. Saldré de este lugar cueste lo que me cueste. La pequeña, y escaza luz que cayó suave sobre mi rostro fue suficiente para despertarme.

Yo me encontraba tirado en el piso, casi desnudo o con lo que me mantenían mis secuestradores, una remera que me llegaba a las rodillas y mi ropa interior. El lugar era muy grande, frio, lúgubre, era muy difícil lograr que el calor de tu cuerpo se mantuviera en el. Sobre todo en mi caso que me encontraba casi desnudo. Unos pasos cerca de la puerta logran sacarme de mi ensimismamiento, y me lanzo al suelo por terror a saber de quién se trata.

- ¡Levántate! – me llama una voz un tanto seca y rasposa, bastante masculina, pero no es la misma de los demás días, sino que esta vez es el más alto de mis secuestradores, Karofsky – y que sea rápido….- solo me pare rápido con la mirada gacha – la perra esta lista.

- Ya voy – se escusa el otro sujeto – ya aquí está el agua – llega Azimio, con una cubeta de agua. Me mira con odio, siento correr por mi espalda un escalofrío. Luego se acerca a mí con el balde de agua y lo lanza sobre mí. Sentía que mi corazón se detiene por unos momentos, estaba realmente fría, sentía como si me atravesaran mil cuchillos atraves de mi piel – toma – me lanza una trapo para continuar con su parlamento – para que te laves.

- Gracias…- suelto de pronto en un susurro, y al mismo tiempo que salen aquellas palabras me retracto inmediatamente, puesto que el más bajo se vuelve contra a mí y me da unos de sus ya predecibles golpes en mi cara. Caigo seco al suelo.

- No lo hago por ti….- me escupe y se ve interrumpido por su otro compañero inclinándose cerca de mi – es nuestro jefe, -sonríe – por fin conocerás a nuestro jefe…

Apenas me dejan, me siento un poco para repasar el trapo por mi cuerpo, lo paso primero por mi rostro. Al comienzo, no puedo tocarlo pero después el dolor se comienza a hacer mi amigo, y finalmente opto por seguir con mi lavado. Ya no puedo más, caen mis lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, tengo que irme o si no….

Cuando me despierto, me encuentro atado de manos y pies. Intento moverme pero no puedo, las cuerdas se encuentran firmes sobre mis muñecas y tobillos. También me percato de que no estoy con la ropa de siempre sino que con unos pantaloncillos un tanto más largos que mi ropa interior y una remera manga larga. Por consiguiente, escucho subir por las escaleras a Karofsky, a quien logro distinguir por las escaleras que traía algo de comida.

Se sienta a mi lado acercando una mesa que había en la esquina de la habitación, toma una cuchara, la unta en eso que podría llamar comida y me la mete a la boca. Sabe asqueroso pero creo que prefiero comer eso antes de pasar hambre.

- Abre bien la boca…- suelta firme – tienes que estar presentable.

- S...si… señor – digo en pequeños susurros mientras penetra mi boca con la cuchara. Me siento tan asustado que pienso que en cualquier momento, si tan solo me muevo, es probable que hasta me saque los ojos…

- Ya está aquí – avisa Azimio del primer piso – el jefe, en su joya…

- Bajo enseguida – termina de meter la ultima cucharada, me pasa un trapo por la boca rudamente para secarme. Dejando todo en orden, me mueve unos metros de donde me encontraba, poniendo frente mi una lámpara, para que no pudiera reconocer a la persona que tanto daño me había causado en estos meses

Los pasos se oyen firmes en cada movimiento, algunos de los peldaños crujen y siento que mi pulso aumenta cada vez más por el suspenso. De pronto la puerta de la pieza se abre ante mí, pero la luz impide que pueda ver claramente de quien se trata…se ríe frenético.

- Miren lo que nos dejo el hada de maricalandia… – dijo la sombra tras la luz, su voz era ronca, pesada, con un cierto cumulo de rencor -…una puta, sucia y mugrienta marica…- sentencia firme.

- ¡LIBEREME!... – implore – por favor…- solté débil, con lagrimas en mis ojos… - prometo no decir nada a nadie pero por favor – roge de nuevo, elevando mi tono de voz - ¡SUELTENME!...- dije con impotencia.

- ¡JA! …– Ríe irónico-…crees que soy imbécil, que nací ayer…- comenzó a acercarse, sentí pánico – lo siento princesa- dijo en forma burlona – pero morirás aquí…- lo escucho reír - primero quiero hacerte sufrir, golpearte hasta el cansancio…hasta que seas irreconocible – agrega en último momento - y cuando ya te encuentres moribundo y falto de fuerzas - pasa detrás de mí, posando sus manos sobre mi cuello, noto como lentamente baja hasta mi oído izquierdo, lo oigo susurrarme –te violare– me paralizo al sentir su lengua que sube de mi cuello hasta mi oído, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y me estremezco por la risa demente que atraviesa sus labios. Se aleja de mí, y se va, dejándome solo en la oscuridad, encerrado en aquella sala.

Espero unas horas hasta que ya no escucho más ruidos… _Ya tienen que haberse ido a dormir… _pienso. Comienzo lentamente a moverme, logro aflojar las cuerdas de mis manos después de unos largos minutos, luego comienzo a desatar las cuerdas que se encontraban atadas a mis pies. _Soy libre._ Me levanto lentamente de la silla en la que me encontraba, no quería emitir ningún tipo de sonido. Cuando ya me encuentro cerca de la puerta, giro con suavidad el pomo de ella. _Demonios…está cerrada._ Me comienzo a desesperar, pero una pequeña ventisca logra captar mi atención, me acerco a la ventana y miro atraves de ella, no es una altura tan grande, así que me dispongo a saltar.

También estaba cerrada, pero eso no me detendría y quería escaparme a como dé lugar. Tome la silla, en la que me encontraba hace unos minutos atrás y la lance en dirección a la ventana. El ruido fue potente y ya por las escaleras escuche los ruidos de mis verdugos. No tuve mucho tiempo para dedicarme a pensar bien que paso debía seguir ahora, ya que el pánico, terror, y la adrenalina estaban de a poco apoderándose de mi cuerpo. Me subo rápidamente al borde del marco de la ventana y me preparo para saltar, en eso se abre la puerta y con ello mi señal para saltar de ahí. La caída fue dolorosa, apenas me podía parar, creí por un momento que todo había sido en vano, pero mi pánico a volver ser atrapado y torturado me dio las energías que necesitaba. Me paro raudo y veloz del suelo, me dispongo a correr, sintiendo los gritos de los jugadores de Mckenly tras de mí, empiezo a correr a todo lo que me daban mis piernas adoloridas.

No sé cuánto tiempo he corrido, pero lo suficiente creo, ya que los he logrado perder, me detengo unos minutos pero no me siento. Estoy exhausto. Escucho, de pronto un ruido que me sonaba familiar, el de un vehículo, y no solo uno sino varios. Mi escape me llevo hasta una carretera, _gracias a dios,_ corrí con lo último de mis fuerzas hasta pisar el frio asfalto.

Intento hacer señales para detener a un auto que podía ver y no se encontraba tan lejos. Apenas este se detiene comienzo a llorar, por fin después de no sé cuánto tiempo podre ir a casa. Pero no todo podía ser tan fácil ¿cierto? Caigo de rodillas al piso y luego cae todo el resto de mi cuerpo. Una bala atravesó mi pierna derecha, por suerte el hombre se bajo de su auto y me subió a la parte trasera de él y, me llevo de urgencia a lima.

* * *

><p><em>…- S…señor – dijo el chico con un miedo audible atraves de la línea telefónica – la marica se escapo…<em>

_-¡que!- el hombre bufo en forma ruda-¡ como se les pudo escapar! el es más pequeño y hasta más débil que ustedes…hace cuanto… - dijo finalmente._

_- hace no más de una hora señor…- dijo con pánico._

_-mmm…- sonó pensativo atraves de la línea- ¿llamo a la policía?_

_-n...No señor…pero se subió a un auto y está mal herido, Karofsky le disparo – dice Azimio feliz del hecho que relataba- Emm señor…una cosa más._

_- que pasa ahora – dijo firme._

_- ¿cree que Kurt nos delate?_

_- no…me dio su palabra- Azimio parece protestar pero se ve interrumpido – descuiden no lo sabrá – sonríe – jamás sabrá que fui yo…- corta el contacto._

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos, y todo parecía tan nuevo, que llegue hasta pensar que eran unos de esos sueños en los que pensaba que nada había pasado, pero la realidad era otra. Al rato de despertar llega una chica de no más de unos 23 años, tés clara al igual que sus ojos de un celeste pálido y unos labios bastante rojos.<p>

- Hola – me saluda amable - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – posa su mano en mi hombro sobándome un poco.

- Bien, si –pero no era cierto, y con ello mis ganas de llorar de nuevo, me odiaba tanto por ser tan miserablemente emocional – lo siento –le confesé de pronto –es que he estado… - me detengo en seco, el recuerdo aun me era muy fuerte y comencé a llorar desconsolado otra vez.

- Ya ya…- la enfermera me contuvo en sus brazos unos momentos, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza – todo va a estar bien…créeme – me dice alejándose unos centímetros para poder verla a los ojos – tu familia estará aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo y ya se dio aviso a la policía…todo va a estar bien…ya no tienes de que temer – sus palabras eran tan consoladoras y tranquilizantes que me sentí mucho mejor y hasta llegue a olvidar todo por un momento.

Ella se quedo conmigo unos minutos más para distraerme y en eso siento unos golpes en la puerta de la pieza. Mi padre, Carole y Finn. La chica se hiso a un lado para dejar pasar a mi familia. Finn se lanzo sobre mí, me abrazo tan fuerte y ambos comenzamos a llorar.

- Estas vivo… estas vivo… - me repetía en susurro – jamás vuelvas a separarte de mi… hermanito te quiero tanto…- me besa en la frente y vuelve a abrazarme. Después de un momento Carole al igual que su hijo me demostró efusivamente su cariño y también mi padre quien tampoco se pudo contener y terminamos llorando.

Como me lo esperaba después de un rato llegan los policías de mi caso y comienzan las preguntas. Luego, después de hora y media que duro la interrogación, Mi familia volvió a entrar, conversamos de varias cosas ya que me querían distraer del asunto del secuestro. Mientras Finn me explicaba una de sus historias, pronto se ve interrumpido por un individuo. Pero la cara de Finn delata a esa persona. Se acerca lento hacia mí como si lo que veía era un espejismo y no quería que desapareciese. Toma mi mano con delicadeza.

- Te extrañaba tanto, no sabes cuánto amor – me decía cada vez más cerca.

- Oh…Blaine – suelto de pronto y nos abrazamos. Es increíble como con un solo roce de su piel me reconforta y logra hacerme sentir protegido – bésame – le digo tierno, lo necesitaba. Me toma, acercando sus labios a los míos, sus labios son perfectos, suaves y gruesos. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Pasaron unas semanas para que me dieran de alta, y volver finalmente a mi hogar. Blaine me llevaba en sus brazos para que no me moviera mucho. Al entrar a mi casa, tan pronto se cierra la puerta, todo el club glee salta para darme una sorpresa, por lo visto mi regreso les impresiono a todos y no faltaron las lagrimas. Hasta al macho de nuestro grupo le cayeron algunas lágrimas. Después de un rato, Carole nos llama a todos para ir a cenar juntos en el comedor. Mi madre, como me gusta llamarle ahora, inicia un pequeño brindis en mi honor, pero no sabe que decir así que le pide a mi papa que diga algunas palabras.

- Bueno… - inicia levantando su copa -… bienvenido a casa hijo mío… – me dice sonriente y para luego mirar de la misma manera a Blaine que se encontraba a mi lado-… y porque no a ti chico… - Blaine al parecer se pone algo nervioso y algo rojo, acto siguiente me doy vuelta un poco para dar un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios de mi novio. Luego , todos alzamos nuestras copas…¡SALUD!

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto y me encuentro apoyado en el pecho de Blaine quien estaba plácidamente dormido. Me muevo unos centímetros hacia arriba y le doy un beso.

- Mmm…- me dice – …que bonita…no…- se corrige - …que maravillosa manera de comenzar este día tan radiante…- dice tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a él para volver a besarnos.

- Te cuidado…- le advierto – mi padre y Finn se han vuelto muy protectores y si te ven así tan cariñoso, no dudaran en sacarte a golpes de la casa… - le sonrio.

- Pero tú me defenderás cierto… -me mira con cara de perrito.

- Mmm… - me mira como ofendido – era broma tontito….jamás dejaría que nada malo te pasara.

Después de jugar, cantar, dormir quizás un rato más, Blaine tenía que irse. Había acordado hacer algunas cosas con su padre y me prometió que mañana me llevaría de paseo. Lo deje en la puerta y me despedí de el haciendo señas con la mano para saludarlo.

Luego, me fui caminando lento hacia la cocina, me prepare algo liviano para comenzar mi mañana. Fue cuando vi en la puerta del refrigerador una nota…_Burt, Finn y yo fuimos a comprar cosas para el almuerzo…tus padres. Xoxo._ Conforme a la situación vi inútil el hecho de esperarlos en la sala, así que decidí subir a mi pieza.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y cerró fuerte, me levante y baje para ver quien había llegado tal vez era Carole y necesitaba ayuda en algo de la cocina.

- Si…diga…quien es…– pregunte desde las escaleras para saber quién era, pero nada, tal vez me lo imagine todo. Me proponía subir nuevamente a mi habitación cuando me interrumpe mi padre.

- A eras tú – le sonrío – no me asustes de esa manera…- me dispongo a subir nuevamente a mi cuarto pero…esa risa…me detengo a observar a mi padre tras mío.

- Aajajajajaj….- sigue riendo- acaso no te acuerdas de mí – me desconcierto – la ultima vez que nos vimos estabas sentado tiritando de miedo o se te olvido.El pánico se apodera de mí, y comienzo a retroceder lento a mi cuarto.

- Recuerda tu promesa… - me mira perverso – no delataras a tu papito no…marica…- vuelve a reír. Yo caigo al suelo. No lo creo –y te advierto- se acerca a pasos agigantados – sale de tu boca una sola palabra y te juro que todo esto que ves…será lo último que veras en el resto de tu vida.

Tras dejar su advertencia se marcha y yo con ello revivo todo mis recuerdos, me levanto como puedo, me tambaleo al subir aun me siento pasmado por la noticia…mi padre…mi propio padre….me quería muerto…llego a mi pieza…y no, no puedo aguantar esta ira, impotencia, tristeza. Caigo al suelo, comienzo a golpearme, rasguñarme, morderme mientras lloro…_porque….porque…._me arrastro hasta mi cómoda y tomo una tijera, ya no quiero saber más quiero desaparecer y esta…esta creo que es la única manera que tengo para dejar de sufrir…y con esto el secreto mejor guardado de todos.

…

…

…

Carole y Finn llegan cargados de la feria. Dejan todo en los muebles de la cocina, Carole se queda ordenando mientras que Finn sube a ver a su hermano.

- Kurt, sabes que vi un… - queda blanco, la imagen era fuerte. La pieza estaba totalmente destruida y en aquel desastre se encontraba Kurt con los brazos sangrientos tirando en el suelo, Finn se lanza al suelo para sostener su cabeza y resto del cuerpo ,no puede contenerse -…¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...


	7. Mentiras

JALOW MUNDOOOO!...como estan espero que bien...hehehhe...bueno aqui les dejare la septima parte de este fic que cada vez se pone mejor (segun yo..._)...bueno ammm...espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hise escribiendo ehehhhe...el siguente cap talvez me demore igual que este...es qe ahoa quiero hacerlos mas largos ehhehehhe...ya no aburro mas...lean y que les guste ahhha...aaps por cierto...gracias por lo reviews hehehe...xoxooxoxo

Mentiras: V.O….Blaine

El camino se me hizo bastante corto, la música y los recuerdos de la tarde anterior me llenaron de tal felicidad que todo amenizo mi viaje de vuelta a casa y finalmente llego después de 45 minutos de viaje. Abro la puerta de mi hogar, dejo mis llaves junto con mi celular en la mesita que se encontraba en la entrada de la morada.

Camino unos centímetros para virar a mano derecha, llegando a la cocina. Me dispongo a preparar algo para comer ya que Salí de casa de Kurt muy temprano y no me dio tiempo de desayunar junto a mi novio. La verdad es que tenía que realizar algunos cuantos tramites con mi padre, me daba tanta alegría de que por fin me aceptase como soy, y me pueda amar por ello.

A la hora después, me junto en la plaza de Westerville con mi padre quien parece haber llegado hace poco, lo veo a la distancia y agito mis manos para que pueda verme, y lo hace.

-¡Buenos días papa! – le saludo abrazándole, gesto que imita de forma cariñosa y paternal, luego se separa.

- buenos para ti también hijo…- me esboza una sonrisa –bueno, ¿ya estás listo para que me acompañes? – me dice sosteniendo mi hombro.

- sí, siempre estoy listo…- le suelto, provocando una carcajada en mi progenitor.

- entonces…- me dice aun con una sonrisa en los labios - andando….hay mucho que hacer….- se da vuelta y le sigo – y…Emm…que tal esta tu novio…– me dice incomodo aun. Este gesto provoca en mi gran alegría por el hecho de que él se esfuerza para referirse a un tema que le incomoda. Quizás lo hace porque ya no me quiere lejos de él, como en un pasado no muy lejano.

- sí, se encuentra bastante mejor a la semana pasada…- le respondo sonriente y algo colorado - ayer su familia y amigos – agrego en último momento - le tenían preparado una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida – comento con orgullo y alegría a la vez. Mi padre por unos momentos se queda callado, un tanto pensativo si cabe destacar, hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio que se produjo entre nosotros.

- ¿Cuándo me lo presentaras? – Suelta de pronto, me quedo con la mirada abierta de par en par, no sé que responder, y cuando creo poder responderle, me sorprende con otra pregunta – o ¿Cuándo se lo presentaras a la familia?...yo ya he hecho mención de algo – sonríe cómplice - están todos expectantes por saber quién es el dueño de ese corazón romántico…- me dice con una sonrisa paternal. Por fin puedo salir de mi congelamiento para responder sin impedimento las preguntas de mi padre.

- ¿Qué te parece mañana? – Se me ocurrió de pronto – quizás invitarlo a cenar, y así presentarlo frente toda la familia – me encontraba nervioso, ya que puso una cara de… _no me esperaba que fuera tan luego…_pero después de un rato sonríe.

- mandare entonces a preparar la mejor cena de todas….-me revuelve el pelo – también aprovechare de llamar a la familia hoy, después de que terminemos con estos asuntos…¿te parece?...

- sería fantástico, de hecho lo…- de pronto mi teléfono celular suena, lo saco de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Cuando ya no creía poder sonreír más, lo hago al ver lo conectados que nos encontrábamos… - mira que coincidencia – le muestro mi fabulosa sonrisa a mi padre – es el…- apretó el botón para contestar…- hola mi a….

Una voz bastante agitada y desesperada me descoloca, inmediatamente mi sonrisa desaparece, a la vez también me encuentro frunciendo el ceño lentamente…

- ¡Blaine….amigo eres tú!... – era Finn.

- Finn…- me extraño - ¿ qu-que haces con el teléfono de Kurt?...- comienzo a entrar en pánico.

- Viejo…Kurt esta…- hace una pausa que me parece eterna -…está internado en el hospital…- me dice entre lagrimas.

- ¡QUE! – Suelto fuertemente, provocando la proximidad de mi padre quien por lo visto se encontraba preocupado también…- ¡FINN QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO A KURT!...

- N-no se…con exactitud… - ahora se escucha más desesperado – por favor viejo ven, te necesitamos…- me cuelga sin más. Me encuentro en estado de shock. No sé porque me convencí de que esto ya no pasaría, que ya nada nos separaría…

- Hijo… ¿qué pasa?- me pregunta mi padre acariciando mi cabeza para que me tranquilice - ¿dónde está Kurt?...

- Lo siento papa, te prometí que te acompañaría pero debo irme…- me alejo rápidamente, pero este me detiene, me giro furioso.

- Voy contigo…-me dice serio y preocupado…por ambos.

Una media hora o tal vez mas fue lo que me demore en llegar al hospital de lima, Ohio. Me estaciono, bajo del vehículo acompañado de mi padre, quien parece estar más nervioso que yo, caminamos lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la entrada del local, y para después encontrarnos en la recepción del hospital. Le pregunto a la enfermera por la familia Hummel y el recién interno. Me indica de forma amable la sala en la que se encuentra, no es muy lejos, a solo dos pasillos. Cuando voy virando hacia mano izquierda siento que de pronto todas las miradas caen sobre mí, como si yo fuese el culpable. Me acerco temeroso, solo un par de chicos del club glee. Veo a Rachel quien esta apoyada en su novio Finn, el que se encuentra devastado, mas adelante encuentro a Quinn, Brittany y Santana, estas últimas tenían sus manos entrelazadas, la morena le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza de la rubia, tenía su cara hinchada de tanto llorar, al igual que su otra compañera, Quinn. Esta última levanta su cabeza para verme, se levanta y me abraza.

- Lo siento….- me susurra – de verdad que lo siento.

Se separa, coge de mi mano y me lleva a la habitación de Kurt. Al entrar me encuentro con Carole que está sentada al lado derecho de mi novio cogiendo de su mano dulcemente, y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Burt quien acaricia sus cabellos. Se ve devastado.

- Has llegado al fin…- se acerca el más grande con ojos tristes – pensé que ya no llegarías- me abraza.

- Claro que vendría – le dije entre triste y enojado – es mi novio no podría dejarle solo jamás… yo lo amo tanto…- le digo.

- Me alegro chico…- pone su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Y bueno¿ qué fue lo que le paso?- pregunto volviendo al tema que nos reunía a todos.

- Entiendo por lo que me cuenta Finn, quien fue el que lo trajo, inmediatamente hasta aquí, Kurt estaba sangrando de varias partes de su cuerpo, tanto brazos como piernas…

Desvía la mirada a su hijo y yo hago lo mismo, ya que sus brazos están a la vista veo las enormes heridas que se propino a sí mismo. Son horribles. Los médicos pusieron puntos en cada una de las heridas, pero eso no evita el desagradable panorama que me azotaba en ese momento. Me parece increíble como aquella piel tan inmaculada libre de imperfecciones ahora se encuentre totalmente dañada, y que de seguro dejaran huellas. Huellas que aunque quiera olvidar jamás se irán, solo por estar presentes en su piel. Me acerque hasta donde se encontraba, le tome su mano y me quede a su lado por unas cuantas horas.

Al salir de la habitación, me encuentro con los otros chicos del club glee que no vi en un comienzo y a mi padre que se encontraba apoyado en una pared con la mirada baja.

A su lado se encontraban Puck y Loren, también Sam, Mike, Tina y Artie. Puck apenas me ve salir se me acerca.

- ¿Como esta Kurt?... – me pregunta débilmente - …de verdad me preocupa…

- El está bien…- le digo conciliador, acto seguido se lanza sobre mí en un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso, como si quisiese mostrarme su dolor y angustia atraves de él, también respondo su abrazo. Cuando se aleja un poco puedo ver en sus ojos lágrimas sinceras, Puck puede ser un bravucón, pero con sus amigos es realmente muy bueno.

- Ya ya… - Loren se acerca a nosotros y le regala un beso tierno en los labios para que este mejor… - todo saldrá bien…- ahora me dice posando su mano en mi hombro

Ya era la una de la madrugada, y ninguna enfermera ni ningún médico se nos acerco para darnos resultados de cómo se encontraba Kurt. Ya la mayoría del grupo se había ido, solo quedábamos Burt, su señora, Finn, Rachel, Santana y Brittany. Mi padre se había marchado no hace mucho, con la escusa de que tenía que trabajar, por lo cual no puse ningún tipo de insistencia para que se quedara, también me advirtió que, cualquiera fuera la emergencia que le llamara, tal vez el podría ayudarme a solucionar el problema que me aquejara.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de estar sentado casi sin ánimos de nada, me paro y me pongo a caminar en dirección a la cafetería del lugar. Doy unos cuantos pasos de donde me encontraba y siento que Finn me topa el hombro para que me de vuelta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunta despacio para no despertar a su novia.

- Emm…- titubeo ridículamente – al casino…¿por?...¿necesitas que te compre algo? –le digo con una sonrisa amigable, gesto que lo responde de igual manera.

- Si, pero te acompaño – me dice finalmente – es que necesito hablarte de Kurt – la sonrisa que llevaba en un momento desaparece, ahora su rostro es mas sombrío.

- Si, vamos… - le digo indicándole con la cabeza para que fuéramos caminando hacia el casino del hospital.

Cuando llegamos yo pido un café simple y el solo una botella de agua natural. Buscamos un lugar donde podamos sentarnos y conversar, y en unos segundos divisamos uno que se encontraba cerca del pasillo que daba a la sala de Kurt.

- Y…bueno….¿qué me ibas a decir de Kurt?... – le digo después de darle un sorbo a mi café.

- Uff…viejo – me dice después de que la gente comenzó a hablar de nuevo, es como si tuviese miedo de lo que diría, y no quería que fuese escuchado por otra persona que no sea yo – no sé como comenzar… - se soba con su mano derecha la nuca – bueno, esto aun no me queda muy claro pero espero que podamos sacar nuestras propias conclusiones de esto apenas termine de contarte lo que sucedió…- ambos tragamos saliva – esta mañana…

**_v.o... Finn:_**

_ La mañana era clara y calurosa por lo que se podía apreciar atraves de la ventana de mi pieza, me estiro y después de un rato me hago unas cuantas ganas para bajar a comer algo, ya que tenía bastante hambre. En el living me encuentro con mi madre quien viene saliendo de la cocina con unas bolsas…compras a la feria….era lo primero que se me vino a la mente antes de saludarla._

- _¡Finn! Cariño que haces tan temprano despierto… - me dice mi madre extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí, me rodea con ellos y después se separa para darme un beso en la mejilla, como no alcanza a dármelo, me pone una de esas caras de madre sentida o cara de perrito, asique me veo en la obligación de inclinarme un poco para que me bese – así me gusta – sonríe triunfante y se da la vuelta._

- _Me imagino que como me vengo despertando no me llevaras a comprar las cosas de la casa ¿verdad? – le pregunto deseando creer en lo que dije, pero mi rostro cambia al escuchar la negativa de mi madre._

- _Cariño…-me dice mi madre al ver mi cara de descontento – tu sabes que ya no soy la mujer de antes, ahora me cuesta un poco llevar tanto peso – me dice excusándose – por eso crie a un jovencito sano y fuerte como tu – extiende sus manos para pasarlas por mis brazos - ¿lo harás por mi cierto?..._

- _Bueno…- me resigno – como negarme a esa cara…- le digo sonriéndole._

- _Entonces esta hecho…- me dice chocando sus manos frente ella_

- _Am...pero…y Burt? – le digo de pronto recordando que ahora ya no era solo yo el hombre de la casa – digo, porque el también es fuerte y te puede ayudar con eso…. – le digo aun con la tonta esperanza de zafarme de ir._

- _El nos encontrara haya… - la escucho decir desde la cocina – se fue temprano porque quedo por juntarse con algunos de sus clientes más frecuentes…- me da a entender._

_ Después de que termino de comer y de vestirme, mi mama le deja una nota a Kurt que le asegura en donde nos encontraremos en caso de no vernos en casa. Después de unas tres horas de compras, era la hora de volver a nuestro hogar. Cuando bajamos del auto me sentía bastante emocionado, porque le compre a Kurt una bufanda color turquesa, que me pareció bastante bonita._

- _Mama –le dije al salir de la cocina, después dejar las bolsas que llevaba en el mesón – iré a despertar a Kurt para mostrarle el regalo – me sentía feliz, porque por primera vez le daba un pequeño obsequio a mi hermano. Subo las escaleras ágilmente, me dirijo a su pieza que se encuentra la final del pasillo, tarareando una canción, llego, golpeo y abro sin prestar demasiada atención._

- _Kurt, sabes que vi un… -me paralizo al verlo tirado casi inconsciente en el suelo de su pieza. Me lanzo hasta donde el, sin importarme si mancho mi ropa, lo único que pienso en ese momento es en sostenerlo…¡NOOOOOOOOO!...suelto desesperado –Kurt…kurtie… - le tomo sus mejillas acariciándoselas, después repitiendo el mismo movimiento en sus cabellos –…por favor…no nos dejes… - comienzo a llorar, mis lagrimas caen en su frente, comenzando a caer lentamente por los costados –…por favor…- insisto - …no me dejes…- y no sé porque pero me veo en la necesidad de…¿ besarlo?…¿Qué me pasa?...eso ya no me importo cuando tenía mis labios en los de el…los quito de pronto._

- _¿Finn?...-me pregunta medio inconsciente –…fue el…- no le entiendo pero en esos momentos no quiero que se esfuerce mas._

- _¡MAMA!...- pego un grito que hiso eco en todo el lugar y en unos minutos mi madre ya estaba con nosotros, con lagrimas en los ojos llamando a la ambulancia y a Burt._

_ En el camino intento contactarme con todos mis amigos y en especial con Blaine… el novio del chico que acabo de besar. Mi hermanastro. Después de unos minutos, en la sala de espera llega Burt corriendo desesperado preguntando por su hijo, Carole se para de donde se encontraba para poder llegar donde su marido y abrazarlo. Al rato después nos permiten saber un diagnostico muy superficial que, además era evidente. El se intento suicidar. Nos dan unos minutos para estar con él a solas. Yo me encuentro bastante nervioso al entrar a la habitación, se encontraba mas pálido que de costumbre y en sus brazos bastantes puntos que le proporcionaron las enfermeras y el médico que lo atendió, está conectado a un numero grande de maquinas que controlen su respiración, pulso, y otras cosas._

- _Hola Kurt…- le hablo despacio, no quiero que se despierte o se esfuerce –se que estas pasando por un momento malo… - le acaricio su cara, y con mi otra mano le agarro unas de sus manos que se encuentra recostada en la altura de su estomago - …pero me gustaría que supieras que siempre, para lo que necesites…siempre estaré junto a ti y… - comienzan a brotarme lagrimas, no puedo continuar pero siento que la mano de Kurt que tenía tomada me aprieta – Kurt…¿estás despierto?...- asiente con su cabeza, mientras yo me pongo colorado._

- _gracias…Finn…- me dice entrecortado -…pero quisiera decirte algo…qu...que….te dije en casa…antes de venir acá…- se me había olvidado por completo, Kurt me había dicho:…fue el…, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo._

- _Se quien es…- me dice de pronto –…tengo miedo Finn… - me dice tomando mi mano mas fuerte._

- _No te preocupes – le digo valiente aunque no sepa quién es –…siempre estaré ahí para protegerte…- le acaricio su rostro suave –pero debes decirnos quien es para poder ayudarte – trago saliva nervioso -y atrapar al infeliz que te hizo esto._

- _Finn…- me dice despacio y lagrimas en sus ojos – no es tan sencillo – ahora caen algunas lagrimas de sus ojos, se las limpio al instante, no sé porque pero me siento impotente de no poder hacer nada por él, quiero que se sienta seguro pero no puedo, el desgraciado tal vez lo amenazo para que no lo pudiesen descubrir._

- _Dímelo…- me acerco para que me lo diga –por favor…- siento como de pronto estalla en llantos, lo abrazo para que se sienta seguro. Después de unos minutos se separa de mí._

- _Te lo diré…-me mira con ese ahora ya usual tono de luz apagado de vida en sus ojos – pero si me prometes no revelarlo…por ahora - ¿Qué? Me pregunto…acaso lo está protegiendo…solo termino asintiendo –no fue solo uno –me dice nervioso con la mirada media perdida- fueron…- suelta de pronto me siento expectante ante su confesión –Karofsky, Azimio y…– hace una pausa al parecer le cuesta trabajo sacar el ultimo nombre de sus labios. Yo, por mi parte me encuentro casi al borde de la ira, solo apretó mis puños lo más fuerte posible para tranquilizarme…_

- _Y…¿Quién más?...- suelto rudo y temeroso a la vez._

- _…- no quiere hablar, me comienzo a exasperar._

- _QUIEN MAS… - alzo mi tono un poco, realmente estoy furioso. Pero, ¿qué es lo que dijo? no lo logro en tender bien, tal vez es porque me encuentro pensando en cómo eliminar al otro par – ¿quién?..._

- _Mi padre… -comienza a llorar y yo no lo creo, doy un paso en falso hacia atrás cayendo seco al suelo…**mi padre**…me queda dando vuelta en la cabeza….**mi padre**…no lo puedo creer…me paro rápidamente._

- _¿Qué?...- le digo –estás seguro de lo que dices… - le miro serio, pero él me responde con un si sincero .No puedo creerlo, como un hombre…¿como Burt pudo idear un plan tan macabro en contra de su hijo?_

- _Por favor Finn…- me dice tomando de mi mano –...cumple tu promesa… -me mira con los ojos llorosos, me acerco a el mas, casi a unos sentimientos de su rostro._

- _Solo porque no quiero verte sufrir… -le contesto sincero…pero…¿Qué es esto…que siento en mi pecho?...siento latir mi corazón muy rápido, no aguanto más, deseo besarlo, quiero sentir sus labios contra los míos, otra vez. No espero ni dos segundos y ya me encuentro sobre sus labios, que parecen un algo confundidos, pero después de un rato ceden al mismo deseo._

_ Cuando nos separamos, veo que tiene los ojos cerrados y sus labios un tanto más rosados de lo común. Me pierdo en ellos._

- _¿Qué estamos haciendo Finn?...- me dice de pronto -…yo estoy enamorado de Blaine y …_

- _No te preocupes…- le digo tranquilizándolo -…solo déjalo así… - le beso la frente – me iré ahora…tengo mucho que pensar… -me despido y tan rápido como me otorgan mis piernas salgo del lugar…_

**_termino v.o...Finn_**

Cuando Finn termina de contarme, lo de Kurt, lo quedo mirando sin saber que decir, me sentía enojado, furioso, me sentía totalmente iracundo ante la situación de su padre…**_su padre…_**aun no lo creo…

- Y ¿que más paso después?...- pregunto preocupado – ¿te dijo algo más relevante a la situación?...- lo veo ponerse algo nervioso y colorado también.

- Ehh…no nada…- me dice con la mirada avergonzada -...cualquier cosa que suceda con Kurt te mantendré informado…ahora…- me dice serio – con respecto a…Burt… - suelta pesadamente – buscare algunas pruebas que lo inculpen…y te aseguro que de esta no se salva –me dice furioso, se ve en como tomaba la botella que tenía entre sus manos.

- Vale… - le digo tranquilizándolo - …espero también poder ayudar en algo… -cambio mi rostro a uno más preocupado ahora – pero ten cuidado no sabemos a qué es lo que nos enfrentamos.

- Si lose…- me dice cabizbajo –bueno creo que mejor nos vamos, Rachel debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy – me esboza una sonrisa de medio lado que respondo amigable.

Caminamos lento hacia la habitación de Kurt, y al llegar nos encontramos con la mirada casi sin expresión de Burt, quien nos mira haciéndonos una señal de saludo que Finn responde y yo solo lo ignoro.

- No sé qué es lo que vaya a suceder de ahora en adelante – comienza a decirme Finn cerca de mi oído – pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que…- hace una pausa que me tortura, a cierta manera ,para continuar –comenzara a sospechar de nosotros… - le miro inocente y el solo asiente –solo piénsalo, somos los únicos de quienes podría sospechar ya que soy su hermano y tu eres su novio y en cualquier momento querrá hablar con nosotros...- me hace entender a que es lo que se refería -…desde ya te advierto entonces que te cuides las espaldas, porque no creo que quiera ir a la cárcel – trago saliva ante la cruda realidad que me presenta – y lo más probable es que nos mande a hacer cualquier tipo de daño…- finalizando con eso se despide de mi y se va junto a su novia quien lo miraba con un dejo de preocupación en su mirada.

Yo solo me ponía a pensar en lo que me dijo Finn, y tenía razón, no faltaba poco, era solo cuestión de días. quizás horas para que empezase a sospechar. Sin decir nada, me largo del hospital, esta noche será larga y debo pensar con cautela mis siguientes pasos.

O.O...no lo puedo creer...hahahhaha termino aqui ...nuuuu...quiero mas...X3...espero les haya gustado...nos veremos pronto eso es lo que planeo...pero como les dije quiero hacerlos mas largos y eso toma tiempo...ademas que no he tenido ni una sola gota de inspiracion...buenop esop...que se lo pasen bomba...xoxoxoox

P.D: dejen reviews...no lastiman a nadie...hehehhe...no imorta que sean qujas sirben para corregir errores xddddx...buenop esop ehhehe...xooxoo


	8. ¡¿Qué me pasa VO…Finn:

¡JALOW MUNDO!...como estan espero que bien...bueno aqui les dejo la ocava entrega de este fic, que me a costado ultimamnete escribirlo. ya que no he tenido tiempo,casi, o la falta de ideas me mata. ademas, he vuelto a clases y eso me impide seguir mas rapido con la historia, asi que me disculpo si los hize estresarse demasiado...bueno volviendo al tema que nos convoca...la historia he decidido hacer un pequeño y minusculo cambio, quizas no tan drastico pero cambio alfin y al cabo, es un cambio mas bien insignificante hehehe...pondre mas participacion de personajes...XD...y esop...ya no los molesto mas...espero les guste, aunque en lo personal no encuentro que me haya quedado igual que los demas, ehhehe, solo eso...disfruten...aaa...eso se me olvidaba para este cap en especial, use las canciones : as long as you're there y defying gravity...si quieren las escuchan mientras leen...solo sugerencia...X3...

Que me pasa...V.O...Finn

El sonido seco de mi celular cayendo en el suelo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarme. Me incline de medio lado para recogerlo y dejarlo en el mesón que se encontraba al lado de mi cama. Me recosté mirando el techo y después de unos minutos, recapitulando hechos. Primero el accidente, segundo la muerte de mi hermano, tercero el saber que no estaba muerto y reencontrarlo después de unos meses maltrecho, cuarto el encontrarlo tirado en el suelo muriendo y como olvidar su confesión y también…_sus labios…_acaricio con suavidad los míos con mi mano izquierda como queriendo sentir los suyos al tacto. ¿Porque me está pasando esto? Antes no me había pasado, porque justo ahora me vengo a fijar en mi hermano y no solo eso, en un hombre. Esto realmente me asusta.

Me levanto después de una hora, me dirijo a la cocina para preparar algo de comer y me encuentro, al doblar, con Burt. El ser infeliz que tanto daño le hacía a _mi Kurt_…

- Que tal…- me saluda sínicamente, yo solo le hago un gesto con la cabeza, que pareció más desprecio que un saludo, pero él prefirió verlo como un saludo- amm… con tu madre iremos a ver a _Kurt_ en unos minutos ¿quieres venir?...- como podía nombrar si quiera el nombre de mi hermano sin golpearse antes.

- No, yo…yo iré más tarde…- le dije de pronto sin mirarle la cara, saliendo lo más rápido de ahí. No quería respirar el mismo aire que este degenerado.

Las horas en la casa pasaron rápidamente. Yo me encontraba buscando por cada rincón de mi hogar alguna prueba que pudiera culpar al bastardo ese. Entre a la pieza que compartía con mi madre; no desordene mucho, ya que no quería levantar sospecha alguna. Finalmente en unos de los cajones de Burt, encontré unas fotos en la que se veía un Kurt más alegre y lleno de vida. No sé que me paso exactamente. Pero al verlo sonreír de esa manera, tan tierna, provoco en mí una alegría casi inexplicable. Ni cuando supe que podría ser padre me puse de esta manera.

De pronto el sonido bajo, pero agudo de un teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos.

El sonido provenía por debajo de la cama. Me tire en el suelo para poder verlo, pero nada. Seguía sonando. Esta vez puse más atención para saber de dónde provenía el sonido. No cavia duda, el sonido viene de los tablones. Empuje la cama y casi al medio de donde se encontraba había un pedazo pequeño de tabla suelto, lo corrí para dejar al descubierto un celular, mapas y algunas fotos, el numero codificaba desconocido, pero aun si, conteste el teléfono lo antes posible. Sino cortarían.

- Jefe…- hablo un hombre en la otra línea, su voz me era un tanto familiar- …soy yo Karofsky…- las palabras de Kurt ahora hacían ecos en mis oídos- …señor quiero saber si nos da la orden de terminar con la marica…- mi sangre comenzó a hervir de a poco y preferí cortar antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

A los pocos minutos de colgar, camine rápidamente hacia mi pieza buscando mi teléfono. Marco el número de Blaine. La primera vez no me contesta, intento una vez más de forma exitosa.

- Blaine, amigo…- se me descompuso la voz al llamarlo así, de inmediato se me venían los recuerdos de esos labios suaves y dulces – emm…perdón pero necesito hablar contigo de algo.

- Si yo también… de hecho iba a llamarte…- quizás por eso no contesto la primera vez, pienso- es sobre Azimio y Karofsky…- hicimos silencio.

- Y bueno ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto rompiendo el hielo.

- Lo he visto salir del hospital hace unos pocos minutos…- no puede ser, quizás ya algo le hicieron a Kurt- y ahora me encuentro siguiéndolos con mi coche…- mi nerviosismo aumento- creo que van hacia algún tipo de escondite…

- Ok…mantenlos en la mira…- le digo interrumpiéndole- y avísame si necesitas de ayuda, yo hare lo mismo.

- Vale…- fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

Si hace unos cuantos minutos estaba nervioso por toda la situación que me azotaba, ahora me encontraba desesperado. Tomo mi chaqueta, las llaves de la casa y mi teléfono. Antes de salir, eso sí, ordeno todo el desorden que provoque buscando pistas, también guardo el teléfono de Burt en el suelo. Unas horas más tardes me encuentro atravesando las puertas del hospital, voy caminando por los pasillos cuando sin querer escucho que pelean acaloradamente Rachel y Quinn.

- …¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!...- le oí decir a mi novia- y-yo no puedo lidiar ya mas con esto… me siento culpable- soltó en lagrimas mirando fijamente a Quinn quien por lo visto también tenía los ojos un poco húmedos.

- Entonces, para que fingir mas…-tomo la mano derecha de Rachel acariciándola y con su otra mano la tomo del rostro- sabes lo que siento y ya no quiero mentir mas… ni mentirnos a nosotras mismas… - finalizo mi ex tomándola fuerte de la cara, a Rachel, para besarla.

Me quedo en shock, me cuesta creer que las personas que más se odian de toda lima, se encuentren juntas, acaso esta era una de esas extrañas señales que te dicen **_esta es tu oportunidad aprovéchala_**...pero, inmediatamente me siento inseguro, el…_ ¿aun me querrá?_

Camino sin dirección alguna por los pasillos del hospital, pensando en cómo podría solucionar mi vida.

En mi camino, me topo con Puck que parece entender que no me encuentro del todo bien.

- Viejo…tu cara… es horrible…- me dice con una sonrisa burlona- ¿te encuentras bien?- le miro un momento, dudando de si decirle o no. Me lo pienso por un momento y la verdad es que ni Blaine ni yo podemos solos, lo que necesitamos en estos momentos son aliados. Pero aun así, asiento para que me deje de interrogar. Paso por su lado, y me detiene sujetando firme mi chaqueta.

- No, para nada…- me mira intrigado- y ¿qué es?- me pregunta más nervioso que en un principio.

- Ya se quienes son los culpables de todo lo que le pasa a Kurt… -su rostro palideció, se veía tenso, lo vi apretar sus puños y ahora el color que perdió hace segundos su rostro volvió, pero en un color mas rojo.

- ¡QUIENES FUERON!...- alza su voz, tomándome de la chaqueta que tenia puesta-¡dime!

- Ya, está bien, te lo diré…- me suelto- necesito ayuda solo por eso te lo diré…pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie…- asintió con el ceño fruncido – a nadie…

- Si si esta bien…no se lo diré nadie- asiente levantando sus manos para que pueda verle los dedos, finalmente se acerca.

- Los bastardos fueron…- apenas nombre a nuestros compañeros de equipo, lo vi ponerse cada vez mas furioso, sus ojos se le veían un poco húmedos, quizás por la impotencia.

- Esos imbéciles…- estaba casi al borde de la ira- espera a ver la paliza que les daré a esos mal paridos te juro que cuando los vea, los golpeare hasta matarlos y después los reviviré solo para volver a darles la paliza que se merecen.

- Y eso no es todo…la cabecilla de todo esto es…- trago saliva, después de unos segundos de suspenso suelto el nombre venenosamente- **_Burt…_**- los ojos de Puck se quedan fijos en mí, yo solo desvío la mirada para no sentirme tan miserable por no contarle antes, lo miraba de reojo aun se encontraba en shock.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, me pidió más información con respecto al tema y de cómo averigüe todo.

Mientras más le contaba, el parecía impresionarse más. Ya al terminar mi historia, le conté de mi plan, de buscar pistas en contra del miserable ese.

- Quiero ayudar- me dijo interrumpiendo lo que contaba – esto no se quedara así…

- Gracias amigo – golpee su espalda – lo que más necesitamos son aliados que nos ayuden a desenmascararlo.

- No te preocupes…- ambos callamos unos minutos, hasta que la voz ruda de Lauren llama a Puck para que la acompañe. Se despide, recordándome que para cualquier cosa le llame y que él estará alerta. Le sonrió, mientras le veo desaparecer por unos de los pasillos más cercanos.

Yo, por mi parte, me quedo sentado meditando cuales serán mis siguientes pasos. De pronto la voz de Rachel me saca de mis pensamientos y a la vez volviendo a traer a mi memoria el recuerdo de ella con Quinn.

- Finn…- comienza- …creo que debemos hablar, sé que no es un buen momento pero…

- Rach…- le interrumpo- creo que se a lo que vienes…- me mira impactada

- ¿en serio?...- me pregunta aun un poco asustada.

- Y creo que pienso que sería lo mejor para ambos…- me ladeo un poco para abrazarla- cuando llegue al hospital, te vi con Quinn…- me abraza aun mas fuerte escondiendo unos sollozos- y quiero que sepas que…- la separo para verla a los ojos cuando le confiese mi situación con Kurt- yo también me siento atraído por otra persona mas y te sonara extraño y tal vez algo irónico- le digo sonriéndole.

- y…- hace una pausa - ¿Quién es? – pregunta tímida bajando su mirada.

- Me enamore de Kurt…- se sentía tan bien revelar eso, me saque un peso de encima de hecho, ella solo me miro un tanto extrañada e impactada.

- Wow…vaya que sí es irónico- me sonríe ahora con más ganas. Pronto, a raíz de su comentario nace un silencio incomodo, que se ve roto por ella – Finn… - toma mi mano - …yo estoy con Quinn hace unos cuantos meses y…- estrecha fuerte su mano contra la mía - me sentía mal porque te engañaba… pero no puedo mentirme, ni mentirnos… - suspira -solo quiero que seas feliz con quien escojas- se lanza hacia mí y me abraza dulcemente, gesto que imito de igual forma. Nos quedamos así unos cuantos minutos, en eso aparece Quinn con una sonrisa amigable.

- Emm…-comienza la conversación-¿ ya se lo has dicho?- pregunta Quinn algo nerviosa jugando con sus manos mirando a Rachel.

- Si- responde feliz parándose al lado de su ¿_novia?_ Le da un beso en la mejilla, gesto que a Quinn la sonroja un poco- ahora podremos estar juntas…por siempre…- dice enfatizando las últimas palabras. Mi ex toma por la cintura a Rachel, abrazándola y ella le responde con alegría.

- Eso espero- le oigo decir, se separa unos segundos- quiero que vivamos juntas siempre, jamás quiero estar lejos de ti- la besa con furor, yo me quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intento aclarar mi garganta para indicarles que aun me encontraba ahí. Se separan, se miran enrojecidas y se ríen de pronto.

- Lo-lo siento Finn…- me dijo Rach – se me olvido que estabas aquí- sentencia volviendo la mirada a su novia, ella solo asiente.

- Te prometemos que jamás volverá a pasar- sonríe, acercándose a mí para abrasarme- muchas gracias Finn- me dice en susurro – gracias por todo…y además creo que hablo por ambas…de que para lo que necesites estaremos siempre para ti, Kurt y tu familia- me dolió eso ultimo, pero igual le sonreí.

Me dirigí, luego de despedirme de Rach y Quinn, hasta la habitación en la que Kurt se encontraba hospitalizado. Sus ojos de color verde azulado me atraparon en la entrada. Camine sin decir nada, tome una banca que había cerca y la conduje hasta donde estaba Kurt.

- Como estas…- le susurre cuando estuve cerca de él, el en cambio me mira un tanto cansado. Sin embargo, igualmente responde.

- Si bien, y ¿cómo te encuentra tu?- me pregunta manteniendo su tono disminuido.

- Bien- reposo mi mano derecha en su brazo acariciándole. De pronto, el inevitable silencio apareció otra vez, pero no llego solo, sino también con sus amigos: incomodidad y confusión.

- Finn – me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, me giro a verle- con respecto a…- me puse algo colorado, sabia cual era el punto que quería tocar- el beso, quiero que me expliques que sucede…¿porque de pronto sientes esas cosas por mi?- me mira triste.

- Y-yo…Kurt, yo…- no sé qué decirle, me toma algo por sorpresa – veras, no sé bien como van estas cosas, pero, tu sabes que no me gustan los hombres- le digo con todo sinceridad, y el solo me mira frunciendo el ceño- pero contigo, no lose, solo…- me mira ahora un poco rosado-solo… sé que me gustas…- bien se lo dije, ahora solo espero no estropearlo todo. El por su lado queda un poco rojo y desvía la mirada para que no le vea.

- Lo siento…- le escucho decir- lo siento, de verdad que si- no le entiendo, porque se disculpa – pero no puedo…- se gira para mirarme, se ve destrozado y yo ahora, con su mirada fija en mí, me siento peor- tengo a Blaine, no puedo terminar con él por un capricho tuyo, me ama…Finn…- le miro angustiado.

- Yo también te amo Kurt… -me paro brusco de mi puesto para tomar su cara entre mis manos- y no sé qué sería de mi si no te tuviera a mi lado – me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios, yo me siento en el cielo en estos momentos- además Rachel ya no está conmigo…- le digo soltándole un poco.

- En serio…- me mira entre sorprendido, emocionado y hasta confundido - quien fue esta vez… ¿Jesse o Puck? – me mira alzando una de sus delineadas cejas, como si hubiese dado en el clavo.

- Ninguno de los dos- hago una pausa – es Quinn- el me mira impactado, yo esbozo una sonrisa boba en mi rostro al ver su tierna expresión – sip…yo tampoco lo creí…hasta que lo vi.

- Quien lo diría – me dijo luego de un momento –las dos personas que más se odian en el mundo juntas…o se odiaban…que ironía- me sentía tan bien viéndolo sonreír de esa manera.

- Y…- le interrumpo- que pasara con nosotros…- le miro algo triste, el me mira de igual forma- sé que soy un imbécil, y no me di cuenta antes de lo importante que eres en mi vida, de verdad Kurt yo te amo – ahí va otra vez –te amo…no quiero que jamás te alejes de mi –me acerco veloz a sus labios ya no puedo con esto, es inevitable, es como el aire que necesito para poder vivir. El beso fue tierno, dulce y también apasionado.

- Finn…- me detuvo- no…no…esto no está bien…- sus lagrimas cayeron nuevamente por sus mejillas- yo te quise ya hace mucho…y mucho…pero ya no…-el corazón se me encogió y por un momento me imagine que diría que aun sentía lo mismo, pero no. No sabía que decirle, no podía reprocharle porque sabíamos que el tenia toda la razón. Me volví a sentar en la banca que tenía en un principio, nos quedamos callados, hasta que el comenzó a hablar.

- Por favor Finn intenta olvidar todo esto – me dice frio- lo que más deseo es poder volver el tiempo atrás y ser feliz junto al hombre que amo…- golpe bajo. Se calla unos segundos, tal vez pensando en algo menos hiriente-… sin embargo- toma mi mano que se encontraba apoyada en el borde de la cama, captando toda mi atención– ahora ya esa felicidad no la veo con Blaine…- me sonríe, y yo no hago sino que lo mismo besando su suave mano, y después colocando mis labios en los suyos.

* * *

><p><em>…V.O…Burt: camine rápido por los pasillos del hospital, junto a mi mujer. Necesitaba llegar lo antes posible donde Kurt, no quería que soltara la lengua en ningún momento. Y si lo llegaba a hacer se vería en un aprieto bastante grande. Yo no tenía nada que perder, pero el sí. Sonrío victorioso. Justo antes de doblar para la sala del marica, mi mujer me detiene para avisarme que se desviara unos minutos para pasar al tocador femenino. La dejo avanzar tranquila. Mientras sigo mi camino hasta la habitación. Casi ya en la entrada escucho a mi hijastro hablar con esa puta marica. Me paro tras la puerta para escuchar su conversación. ¿Qué es esto?...acaso mi hijo no es la única marica de Ohio, veo a Finn pararse y acercarse a Kurt para darle un beso. Qué asco. Me viro inmediatamente no quiero saber ni ver más. Pero… ¿Qué pasa si ya le dijo algo?...eso explicaría el comportamiento del tarado ese en la mañana, retuerzo mis manos nervioso. Esto no se quedara así, me encargare de esto con mis propias manos…<em>

* * *

><p>La noche transcurrió lenta en casa. Me encontraba recostado en mi cama, rozaba de vez en cuando mis labios con el pulgar recordando nuestro beso. Especial en todo sentido. Para él, para mí, para nosotros. Mis pensamientos se vieron entorpecidos por el golpe fuerte que recibió la ventana de mi recamara. Me levanto ágil de donde me encontraba, acercándome con cuidado a la ventana. En mi pequeño trayecto, choco con la piedra que minutos antes irrumpió bruscamente en la tranquilidad mi pieza. Esta venia envuelta en un papel algo rasgado de algunas esquinas, lo abro con incertidumbre. Finalmente leo el contenido, no encuentro con que apoyarme y caigo en seco al suelo. La nota resbala de mis manos…<em>sabemos que te conto, solo mide tus palabras y nadie saldrá lastimado…¿y<em>a lo saben?...pero como. Después de unos minutos en los que no me podía mover de la impresión, intente comunicarme con Blaine para avisarle que tuviese cuidado. La primera llamada no me la contestó, la colgó de hecho. Lo comencé a llamar reiterativamente hasta que en una de las tantas llamadas el buzón me advirtió que el numero se encontraba apagado o fuera de cobertura…demonios…esto ya no se podría poner peor…por lo menos eso creí.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante temprano para ser una de las primeras personas que vería Kurt, intente ser silencioso para no despertar a nadie. Baje las escaleras con sumo cuidado, tratando de no caer. Puse, finalmente mis pies en el suelo cuando una voz me detuvo en seco.

- a donde crees que vas – pregunta mi padrastro, se le notaba molesto. Me giro lento para pensar en alguna mentira que decir.

- Iré a trotar- le miro con una sonrisa sínica mirando su rostro – después vuelvo, no te preocupes…- tome mis llaves y me aleje de la casa lo más rápido que pude.

Corrí rápido hasta el hospital, entre lentamente al lugar y pocos minutos más tarde de la misma forma atravesaba la puerta de Kurt. Le doy un beso tierno, aunque me lo responde, se ve un poco exaltado y preocupado. Me acerco para saber si está bien y el solo me responde suave y dulce.

- No te preocupes- toma mi mano con delicadeza- estoy bien…es solo- o no algo no andaba bien- no he sabido nada de Blaine, y eso me tiene un tanto nervioso – ¿Por qué no aparece?-y tu más que nadie sabes lo que está pasando –aprieta mi mano acercándome más a él para que no esfuerce la voz – mi padre creo que trama algo y no sé que es…- me dice nervioso.

- Sabes de qué trata…tienes alguna idea- le pregunto, ahora acariciando sus suaves mejillas- tal vez pueda ayudar en algo… -le digo acercándome para besarle, otra vez.

- No – me detiene- ahora no, pueden venos.

- Eso no te importo ayer – le replique juguetón acercándome más- vamos se que te mueres por un beso.

- Eres un idiota Finn – me quedo perplejo, acaso me dijo idiota – por eso me gustas tanto – toma de la camisa que llevaba puesta para jalarla hacia él y poder besarme. Es increíble lo bien que me siento con el así, le amo tanto.

- Bueno- me saca de mis pensamientos – tendremos que ser egoístas por ahora –me sonríe sonrojado – ahora vete antes de que te descubran.

- Está bien – le sonrío – pero antes quiero mi beso de despedida – le pido con cara de perrito – solo uno y me iré sin chistar- me mira con los ojos medio entrecerrados, yo solo me rio.

- Bueno, pero solo uno- me acerco contento, quiero que este sea el mejor beso que le haya dado, o el mejor de toda mi vida. Le tengo frente mío, y aunque me tienta besarle como antes, pruebo algo distinto, primero beso su mentón, luego sus mejillas, su nariz, ojos y finalmente…sus labios.

Eran tan suaves sus labios y con un sabor a fresa delicioso, eran únicos. Fue tierno en un principio, pero después se torno un poco más feroz, como con desesperación y si no fuera por la enfermera que nos interrumpe, de seguro que llegamos al infinito y más allá. Me separo un poco avergonzado, le miro y él se encuentra de la misma forma o peor aún, mas rojo y avergonzado que yo. Salgo despidiendo me de Kurt para que la enfermera pueda chequear su estado. Ya afuera de la sala se encontraban, Rachel y Quinn, entrelazando sus dedos, un poco más a la derecha Puck, que me mira con cara de necesitamos hablar. Me acerco, me siento a su lado. Al comienzo no es muy fluida la conversación, pero llegamos a lo inevitable.

- Anoche recibí un mensaje – le dije, captando toda su atención en lo que diría- un mensaje de advertencia.

- ¿Sabes quién lo pudo haber enviado?- me dijo – tal vez fueron esos imbéciles de Azimio y Karofsky.

- No, no lose, realmente – le dije desviando mi mirada hacia mis zapatos un poco molesto conmigo – cuando intente mirar por la ventana ya se habían ido…- me pongo nervioso.

- Tranquilo viejo, le ocurre a los mejores – le da unos golpes a mi hombro.

- Y eso no es todo – frunce el ceño –ayer buscando algunas cuentas telefónicas, direcciones o cualquier pista que me diera las pruebas necesarias para atrapar a Burt – le miraba escucharme atento, se veía un tanto tenso – del suelo de su pieza, la que comparte con mi madre,- le aclaro – suena un teléfono, y no solo en el suelo, sino bajo el piso – me mira con suspenso –alcance a contestar, Karofsky sonó del otro lado de la línea pero colgué, no quería que nadie sospechara nada extraño, pero- le digo de pronto para que vuelva a captar mi atención , ya que había desviado la mirada – tengo esa pista, tal vez no sea tan fuerte pero es una al fin y al cabo.

- Mmm…- se queda pensativo mirando hacia el frente – quiero ayudar – me dijo, yo le miro un poco indeciso. Pero tal vez si sea buena idea que participe, ya es suficiente con que sepa Blaine, no quiero ya más problemas- no puedo saber todo esto, sin hacer nada al respecto, admito que el chiquillo no me cae para nada bien, enserio – me mira inocente – pero le he tomado un cariño, y no solo a él, sino también al club –definitivamente, este no era el mismo Puck, duro y machista, sino que uno más amable y hasta tierno. Le extiendo la mano.

- Bienvenido al equipo amigo – la estrecha con firmeza, hace mucho que no tenia esta cercanía con él. Éramos como hermanos inseparables. Pero después, del embarazo de Quinn nos separamos, y si nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando, nos saludábamos solo por cordialidad, y nada más. Y ahora, en esta situación tan dura que vivimos todos, nos ha vuelto a unir el destino.

Después de un rato, en que seguíamos hablando de nuestros planes y algunos problemas que ajustar, llega Burt quien nos mira de muy mala manera, Puck como no se deja intimidar por nada le devuelve de igual forma el gesto. El solo pasa de largo.

Luego de unos minutos más ahí, llega el padre de Santana, hasta mi madre y Burt, la sonrisa de ella era inigualable. Me acerque, junto a todos los chicos del club glee que había en ese momento para saber de algún pronóstico.

- …se encuentra todo estable – le escucho decir al llegar a su lado- el chico necesita reposo, pero ya puede volver a casa- la cara de todos se nos ilumino, es como si toda la tristeza y agonía desaparecieran por arte de magia.

Llegamos a casa, bajo rápido para tomar por el otro lado a Kurt en brazos y llevarlo a casa. Entro a su pieza, y lo dejo apoyado con algunas almohadas bajo su espalda. Me mira dulce y tierno.

- Tengo sueño – me dice – creo que dormiré antes de cualquier cosa.

- Ok, te dejo entonces - le regalo un beso en la nariz como despedida – que descanses – beso sus labios ligeramente y me voy. Más tarde me encuentro cenado junto a mi madre y Burt, quien se le notaba un tanto ansioso. Quizás estaba tramando algo. Seguían pasando los minutos y los sonidos agudos de los servicios sonando contra los platos era lo único que se oía.

Pasaron los minutos lentos y cada vez era aun mas incomoda la situación. Por mi mente comenzaron inmediatamente a pasar ideas, macabras. Como, si Burt se enterase de algo pudiera hacerle daño a mi madre o a mis amigos o tal vez hasta Kurt. De pronto Burt se levanta, con la disculpa de necesitar ir al baño. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras subía por las escaleras haciendo un poco de ruido.

- Finn – me llama mi madre despacio, me giro para saber en qué le puedo ayudar –se que estas cansado de todo lo que está pasando y, ten por seguro que todos estamos ya más que cansados de todo esto – me dice sonriéndome y tomando mis manos con ternura – y Burt es el más afectado con todo esto – mi sonrisa cambia rápida –está más que harto de verle sufrir, más que mal él es su sangre, su hijo, lo único que le queda como recuerdo de su difunta mujer – ahora es a ella a quien se le borra la sonrisa y me mira algo melancólica. Desvía su mirar unos segundo para volver a mirarme, hace una pausa – solo quiero que estemos mas unidos ahora.

- Si – le digo formando una sonrisa sínica, si supiera todo de lo que me enterado – no te preocupes… yo nos protegeré – me levanto para acercarme a ella y abrazarla.

- Gracias – me abraza de igual forma, cariñosa, y después me da un beso en la frente –bueno, dejémonos de hablar calamidades – sonríe – ayúdame a levantar la mesa.

Después de dejar todo ordenado en la mesa donde cenamos, subo hasta la habitación de Kurt, quiero ver si se encuentra despierto, para ofrecerle algo de comer. Voy llegando a su pieza, la puerta se encuentra un poco abierta permitiéndome ver la figura de Burt, que se encuentra cerca de Kurt, al parecer le susurra algo que Kurt no quería oír, lo deduje por la expresión de terror que puso. Al instante se para mi padrastro alzando un poco la voz.

- Y ya sabes…- le amenaza- …si dices algo mas, yo mismo me encargare de eliminar a todo imbécil que se atreva a protegerte, comenzando con la marica de tu novia – se ríe, siento tanta rabia, quiero ir y matarlo a golpes pero luego pensé que si daba tan solo un paso en falso ponía en riesgo todo el plan que tenía preparado– así que ya sabes, si no quieres a nadie muerto…todo depende de ti…- sale de la pieza rápido, yo me había metido en mi cuarto justo antes de que saliera.

Salí de mi cuarto, después de unas horas, quería que mi madre y ese se durmieran, conduje mis pies hasta la habitación de Kurt. Golpeo, apenas si escucho una vocecilla que me deja entrar. Ya en la habitación, cierro despacio para no despertar a nadie. Me volteo un poco para verle enroscados entre sus sabanas blancas en forma fetal. Me acerco hasta donde se encuentra y me pongo de rodillas frente a él para acariciarle su rostro y limpiar algunas lágrimas. Después de unos minutos mas así, el se endereza, sentándose en la otra esquina de la cama para que también me meta en ella. Nos tapamos, paso mi brazo derecho por sobre sus hombros y lo atraigo hacia mí, el lo hace abrazándome por la cintura, colocando su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Te amo – le digo dándole un beso en su cabeza – y no sé qué sería de mi sin ti- le digo escondiéndome entre sus cabellos.

- Yo también – me dice dándose vuelta para besarme – y quiero que siempre lo tengas presente – vuelve a besarme-… pero… - lo piensa bastante - …esta Blaine… - me dice un poco triste, yo me quedo un tanto incomodo con su comentario. Pero me doy ánimos para responderle.

- Sé que lo amas – le digo tomando su rostro que ahora se encuentra frente al mío – y estoy dispuesto a esperar…todo lo que sea necesario – la luz de la luna llena alumbra sus ojos, viéndose más hermoso que nunca – hasta una eternidad… - sonreímos.

- Tal vez – me dice acariciándome –no debas esperar una eternidad…ni menos tengas que…- me sonríe, ahora revolviendo mi pelo con su mano izquierda- ya lo he decidido, mañana hablare con Blaine y le diré que ya no puedo con esta farsa, y que te amo – me mira decidido, lanzándose sobre mi besándome como nunca antes.

- Te amo, te amo, te amoo –le digo abrazándole por la cintura, el lo hace por el cuello, creo que de la misma forma que yo. Queriendo que jamás nos separemos.

Me separo de él unos minutos para verle. Definitivamente la luz de luna lo hace ver más guapo que nunca. Nos quedamos un rato así, mirándonos, acariciándonos y besándonos.

- Finn – me dice de pronto – quiero pedirte un favor –le sonrío gustoso, me siento en la necesidad de realizar cualquiera de sus sueños.

- Dime… de que se trata – le tomo la mano, el solo ladea su rostro un poco apenado.

- Es…es que…yo solo- me dice nervioso – Finn…yo – hace una pausa larga, le miro, me mira, y parece que ahora si se encuentra listo para decirme – quiero…- se aclara la voz –quiero que me hagas el amor – me pongo rojo. El gira su rostro quizás aun más apenado que yo. Me lo quedo pensando.

- Yo…- le tomo su rostro para que me vea -…yo lo consideraría un honor, pero prométeme una cosa – me mira sonriente - solo quiero que permanezcas a mi lado…siempre – le sonrío.

- Siempre - me dice nervioso.

Me acerco lentamente hasta sus labios, el parece también venir hacia mí. Al juntarnos, antes del beso, oigo su respiración chocando en mi rostro, quizás se encontraba tan nervioso como yo. El beso fue largo, tierno, apasionado, muy distinto a las otras veces.

No sabía que me deparaba el destino, ni tampoco podía predecirlo. Pero en el momento en que mi cuerpo desnudo sentía la piel de Kurt también desnuda bajo la mía, me hizo entender que no necesito más que a él para ser feliz. Y apenas se arreglen las cosas, cuando ya no halla peligro alguno, ni para él ni para mí, le pediré que comparta esa alegría y esa ternura conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

- Te lo prometo – le abrazo, acercándolo bien a mí para sentir la aun cálida piel desnuda junto a la mía –jamás te dejare solo, siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, siempre…

- Te amo – me dice emocionado, me besa, le correspondo feliz.

Luego nos acurrucamos, el se esconde en mi pecho y yo lo envuelvo en mis brazos para protegerlo de cualquier mal que le quisiese hacer daño.

* * *

><p>bueno espero hayan disfrutado, nos veremos en una lejana pero cercana...XD...entrega...nos vemos...saludos a todos...xoxooxoxooxo<p> 


	9. Rompiendo lazos

Jalow, mundo...bueno despues de una larga espera para ustedes creo y para mi una dificil, pues tuve un nuevo bloqueo( asi que no pidan maravillas en este cap)...emmm...lo unico que dire es que este capitulo, segun yo, esta hecho para verse con pañuelos desechables...:D...y que hice mi primer song fic...yeii...ya sabran donde ehheheh...eso por el momento disfrutne, espero este cap al igual que los otros sean de su agrado...

Rompiendo lazos / Confesiones: (Quinn y Kurt)

**V.O. Kurt:**

- te lo prometo, jamás te dejare solo-

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté junto el calor de Finn, quien me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos que me aprisionaban tiernamente junto a él, como quien ve a un pequeño niño dormir junto su peluche favorito. Me giro despacio para no despertarle. Ya frente a su rostro, esbozo una tonta sonrisa en mis labios. Paso mi mano derecha por su cabello acomodándolo hacia atrás, luego dibujo con la misma su rostro, labios, cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho desnudo y suave.

Me toma por sorpresa al sujetar mi mano que reposaba en el, se veía que por la mirada y la sonrisa que le note, estaba despierto hace ya mucho.

- Buenos días dormilón – acerco mis labios a los suyos que parecen buscarme con la misma necesidad. El contacto es tierno, y mientras yo me acerco mas a él, toma mi cintura de manera sutil y la acaricia muy gentil.

- Buenos para ti, cariño – me sonrojo, el solo me mira sonriente con cara de inocencia - ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿soñaste conmigo?

- Dormí de maravillas y si, soñé contigo – le digo tocando la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice.

- Te cuento un secreto – me dice él juguetón – también soñé contigo – me acerca mas a el, apoyo mis manos y cabeza en su pecho. Siento el latir de su corazón, me parece tan relajante, pronto comienza a acariciarme el pelo mientras tararea un cancioncilla de cuna, intentando que me tranquilice, ya aun mas.

- Mmm…-inhalo el aroma varonil que brota de su cuerpo, es tan delicioso – me gusta como hueles, y no creo tampoco haberme sentido tan bien en toda mi vida – me muevo despacio para colocarme encima de el y tener una mejor panorámica de su rostro. El por otro lado, me toma por la cintura para que ambos podamos acomodarnos. En instantes, quedo sobre el apoyando mis manos en sus pectorales, el descansa sus manos en mi espalda acariciándolas delicadamente, me regala besos en el cuello de vez en cuando, también alguno que otro beso en la boca.

- Amo tenerte así…- me dice ocultándose en mi cuello, tomando bocanadas grandes de aire, queriendo retener ese olor eternamente- …junto a mí, abrazados y todo, además – me mira luego – lo de anoche fue maravilloso y especial, tu lo haces especial – me sonrojo – me alegra saber que fui tu primera vez, no podría decir lo mismo por mi parte ya que lo hice con Santana – giro mi rostro hacia otro lado. Porque Finn siempre tiene que arruinar estos momentos. Toma mi mentón para que pueda mirarme – eso no quiere decir que no haya sido especial para mí también, y si te pones a pensar también fue mi primera vez – le miro extrañado- es mi primera vez con un hombre – sonríe, y yo también - te amo Kurt eres lo mejor de toda mi vida.

- Finn…- le interrumpo mas rojo que un tomate – basta, me sonrojo, no estoy acostumbrado a tanto cariño, es incomodo, es como una de esas películas cursis que veo… – al terminar el solo suelta una carcajada sonora que me espanta unos minutos, pero sólo me di cuenta que mi comentario realmente fue ridículo y termino riendo igual que el. Me caigo adolorido del estomago al lado vacio de la cama. El se queda mirando el techo aun con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de uno minutos que nos quedamos sobre la cama, nos empezó a dar hambre. Así que, le propuse a Finn que bajáramos a comer algo, el accedió de buena gana. Ambos nos levantamos, tomamos nuestras prendas de vestir y luego ordenamos mi cuarto que estaba hecho un desastre.

En cinco minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la cocina preparando algunas cosas, para nuestro desayuno. En la puerta del refrigerador, colgaba una nota con letra al menos conocida por mi…_Salí de la ciudad, me juntare con algunos socios para comprar repuestos…_no sé porque esto me trae mala espina.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Finn toma la nota de la nevera, la lee, acto seguido la rompe y la bota. Después se acerca a mí, me abraza yo entre lazo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para calmarme – ya te lo dije antes y te lo diré ahora y las veces que sean necesarias, te protegeré – me separa, para tomar mi rostro en sus manos – porque no quiero que nada malo te suceda…

- ¿de que protegerás a Kurt? – escucho la voz de Carole tras mi espalda, se le oye algo angustiada – dime Finn…acaso sabes ya quienes son…- Finn se calla, no sabe que decir, lose porque levanto mi rostro para verle.

- no, Carole no es eso – le digo girándome - es solo que tuve una pesadilla, se la acabo de contar a Finn – le miro con una pequeña sonrisa que parece convencerla.

- Esta bien – ella se acerca a mi, y me abraza – tal vez yo no pueda jamás reemplazar a tu madre, Kurt – me abraza mas enérgica – pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importa que pase, siempre- se separa para acariciar mi rostro y limpiar algunas lagrimas –serás parte de mi vida… porque para mi eres como un hijo, el hijo que siempre quise tener…

- Oye… - le escuche decir a Finn a su madre quien obviamente se sintió algo pasado a llevar por el comentario de su madre- yo soy tu hijo.

- Mi amor era un forma de decir – dijo su madre mirándolo tiernamente – ambos son como mis hijo, y quiero que siempre estén el uno para el otro cuidándose – nos abraza finalmente a ambos y nosotros imitamos el gesto.

Luego de esa emotiva conversación, con Finn nos disponemos a comer, Carole en cambio tubo que salir para una peluquería, quería relajarse un poco y liberar algunas tensiones. Con Finn por supuesto estábamos más que felices. Mientras comíamos, conversábamos de temas triviales y a la vez me ponía al tanto de todo Glee club, justo antes de terminar de comer, el teléfono de Finn suena, lo coge para saber quién es, y por su cara supe que algo no andaba bien.

- Es Blaine – me dice. Yo me quedo nervioso y algo angustiado porque aun no le he comentado nada - ¿quieres que conteste? – me pregunta a punto de colgar.

- No, no- le quito importancia – puede ser algo importante.

- Ok… - contesta delante mío – diga…a…hola Blaine...- se mueve de un lado a otro por la cocina, me pone nervioso - ¿Qué vienes para acá? – me mira espantado, igual que yo – si, si no hay problema, bueno nos vemos entonces- lo veo alejarse del teléfono y colgar.

- No puedo creerlo – digo en voz alta, sobando mis manos nerviosamente – jamás creí que este momento llegaría tan luego – le digo a Finn que se sienta en la cabeza de la mesa, junto a mi.

- Quieres que me quede contigo para que no sea tan difícil – me toma la mano.

- ¿harías eso por mi? – apretó su mano mas fuerte, el asiente con una sonrisa boba – gracias, pero creo que debería hacerlo solo, si quieres puedes llegar un poco después y así no será tan difícil.

- Ok – me dice contento – como tú quieras – se echa un poco hacia atrás en la silla, jala de mi para que me siente en sus piernas. Después que me siento, el entrelaza sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, yo paso mi brazo derecho por su espalda y la otra la dejo reposando en su pecho – sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- esbozo una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

- Mmm…- le doy unos golpecitos a mi labio inferior con mi dedo índice – no lo sé – le digo divertido.

- Y ahora – me besa cariñoso –que te parece…yo creo que si- sonríe.

- Si creo que si… – le digo soltando una pequeña carcajada –…me ama…– paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder besarlo mejor. Sus labios saben tan bien, ni los de Blaine sabían tan genial.

Luego de una media hora, Blaine estaba a punto de llegar y yo me encontraba arreglándome para el momento más terrible e incomodo de mi vida. El timbre suena, abre Finn.

- Blaine, amigo- le escucho decir -¿Cómo te va?- me siento tan mal, jamás creí que pudiera hacer esto. Siempre me lo plantee del otro lado, que alguien terminara conmigo. Seria todo más fácil.

- Hola Finn – Blaine se oye tranquilo y alegre – ¿y tú hermano?

- Viene en…- Finn se queda callado. Ya que vengo bajando las escaleras-aquí esta.

- Hola – saludo esbozando una sonrisa. Blaine me mira ilusionado, alegre, con sus ojos llorosos; se acerca más que rápido a besarme y abrazarme. Cuando lo hace miro a Finn que está parado en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Me siento tan culpable.

- Mi amor, como te sientes, te encuentras bien, dime por favor que Burt no te ha vuelto a amenazar – aun no puedo articular palabra. Pero menos mal que Finn respondió por mí.

- No te preocupes yo lo he cuidado de todo – llamo la atención de Blaine quien me tenía entre sus brazos y ahora tomaba mi mano con ternura- emm bueno…creo que querrán hablar…iré a dar una vuelta…- dijo antes de tomar las llaves, pero la voz de Blaine detuvo su salida. Tanto Finn como yo nos quedamos pasmados, ¿acaso ya lo había descubierto?

- No te vayas, tengo que contarles lo que he descubierto – dijo el bastante serio – aunque también he venido ver a Kurt, necesito que sepan esto- me tranquilizo un poco, pues lo que nos tenía que contar Blaine me llamaba demasiado la atención.

- Bueno, entonces me quedare unos minutos mas- dijo Finn tomando asiento en uno de los sillones del living, nosotros igual nos sentamos.

- Bueno – comenzó Blaine – el día que dieron de alta a Kurt me encontraba siguiendo a Karofsky y Azimio – estaba tan asustado – llegaron hasta una casa a unos cuantos kilómetros de Lima.

- Sabes dónde está su guarida! – pregunto Finn aun más interesado en lo que relataba Blaine, el solo asintió.

- Pero eso no es todo – con Finn nos miramos y tragamos saliva, después de una breve pausa continua – esta mañana cuando estaba a punto de irme, Burt apareció…creo que trama algo – se queda más serio de lo que estaba.

- Lo sabia – les dije, ambos me miraron preocupados, Blaine pasa su brazo izquierdo por encima de mis hombros para estar más tranquilo.

- Bueno y… ¿ pudiste ver algo más? – Finn pregunto sobando sus manos con ansiedad.

- No – dice algo decepcionado – mi padre me llamo quería que le acompañara a hacer algunas cosas…- los tres de pronto nos quedamos callados mirando el suelo, como si allí se encontrara la respuesta a nuestros problemas.

- Pero sabes dónde está el lugar eso es bueno- dijo Finn algo mas conforme y rompiendo el momento silencioso. Hubo, apenas terminó de hablar un nuevo silencio tenso y muy incomodo. Pero pronto se vio roto por Blaine.

- Por cierto – se gira un poco hacia mí, tomándome las manos, miro a Finn de reojo, quien parece no estar del todo complacido por la escena- mi padre quiere conocerte con más profundidad y por supuesto toda la familia igual – me mira sonriente, yo por mi parte me encuentro más que incomodo por la situación y me siento muy mal por lo que hare –¿ y qué me dices?…

- Blaine hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte – me sigue mirando con esa cara de ángel que tanto me gusta. Finn, que aun se encontraba sentado se vio obligado seguir con su plan inicial e irse.

- Ahh…bueno chicos yo creo que mejor los dejo solos – Finn me mira de reojo como diciéndome _suerte_, toma sus llaves, celular y sale de casa.

- Y… ¿de quieres conversar? – me sonríe tomando mas fuerte mis manos y acariciándolas con ternura. Realmente esto no se me haría nada fácil.

- Veras…- no sé como comenzar, pero no quiero engañarle, ni a mí, así que opto por lo fácil, ser directo –Blaine tu sabes que te quiero y mucho, durante estos meses has estado para mí en cada momento – me mira ilusionado, feliz – y un minuto contigo es como vivir en el paraíso.

- Ohh…bebe…yo también pienso eso de ti…- se acerca para besarme, pero le detengo.

- Por favor déjame terminar- me mira extrañado, quizás hasta algo confundido – eres maravilloso sí, pero ya no puedo seguir…- me detengo, no sé qué palabras usar, que no sean tan hirientes, el en cambio me mira nervioso – cr..creo que debemos terminar – le susurro.

- ¿perdón? …no te oí – me dijo frunciendo el ceño. Yo me armo de valor y respondo fuerte y claro.

- Debemos terminar…- me siento horrible, tengo ganas de llorar, no puedo creer que le haya hecho esto. El sin embargo por su rostro se debe sentir peor – Blaine, lo siento pero yo…- de pronto me interrumpe robándome un beso, uno apasionado, uno de los que jamás me dio. Pero no puedo soportarlo sabiendo que ahora a el solo lo quiero como un amigo. Le detengo rápido antes de que pueda pasar algo más.

- No…- le separo poniendo mis manos en su pecho y empujándolo lejos de mi – lo siento pero ya no puedo con esto y ya no creo sentir lo mismo que hace 6 meses atrás…

- Acaso hice algo mal…dije algo que te molestara…-me mira con lagrimas en sus ojos – por favor Kurt, no me hagas esto, yo te amo…por favor déjame enmendarlo – me pide de rodillas, no puedo resistirlo mas, rompo en llanto – tu significas mucho para mí, no sabes todo lo que he sufrido, lo que hemos sufrido – mi llanto es más pesado ahora, me siento en el suelo para poder consolarle.

- Blaine – le digo entre sollozos –eres un hombre magnifico, guapo, que cualquier chico desearía tener…

- Pero yo te quiero a ti y si no te tengo a ti yo… – me dice apretando mi espalda.

- Lo siento, siento ya no poder corresponder tus sentimientos pero ahora están en otra persona…- tal vez debí callar. El se separa de mí, mirándome con los ojos algo hinchados y rojos, también frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Me estas tomando el pelo…- me dice algo rudo, soltándome y parándose de inmediato. Se limpia algunas lagrimas – dime… ¿quién es?- me pregunta autoritario.

- No, no te lo diré estas muy alterado y…

- ¡dime de una maldita vez quien es! – me quedo mirándole con miedo, por un momento me pareció ver a mi padre en una de sus nuevas amenazas.

- Yo… -la voz de Finn me saca rápido de mis cavilaciones, Blaine en cambio se gira y le mira con odio.

- Kurt, dime que es una broma…- me mira con amargura – te recuerdo que este imbécil se encargo de arruinar toda tu vida, te utilizo en innumerables veces y hasta no me cabe la duda de que en este minuto, que estas más vulnerable se esté aprovechando de ti…

- Ya basta – le dije, estaba harto de escucharlo – por favor vete - dije entre lagrimas y señalando la puerta.

- Aunque no lo creas Blaine, amo a Kurt más de lo que crees – le vi acercándose a mí y tomándome en sus brazos, me encontraba totalmente cansado- y jamás, escúchame bien, jamás voy a permitir que le vuelvan a hacer daño.

- Aun así Finn, no confió en ti – le dijo, con una voz ruda y áspera –la única persona capaz de satisfacer las necesidades de Kurt soy yo…- diciendo esto, se marcha pegando un portazo.

- Cariño – Finn me abraza, toma de mí y me sienta junto a él en el sillón – ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunta un poco preocupado.

- Sí, bueno no de maravilla pero me siento bien – le digo mirándole, acaricio sus mejilla con gentileza, el cierra sus ojos al tacto de mis dedos en su piel – y lo mejor de todo, es que ya hemos logrado pasar una de nuestras grandes barreras.

- Lose y por eso, quería que me acompañaras esta tarde a ver una película, quiero que te distraigas y relajes un buen rato de todas estas cosas, y así también pasar más tiempo con tu hermoso y guapo novio – me sonríe graciosos, sonrió también.

- Me fascina la idea y Finn, todo momento junto a ti es maravilloso – nos acercamos para besarnos y olvidarnos por unos momentos que el mundo existe a nuestro alrededor.

Unas horas más tarde nos encontrábamos Finn y yo recorriendo algunos almacenes de ropa, pues hace mucho tiempo que no iba. Nos disponíamos ir a ver nuestra película cuando en el camino nos topamos con Quinn, quien llevaba un lindo ramo de rosas rojas y un par de bolsos. Se nos acerca emocionada.

- Quinn, hola como has estado – la abrazo muy simpatizado por el encuentro.

**V.O…Quinn:**

- OH…Kurt…primero que nada como te encuentras tú…- le pregunte emocionada al verle.

- Muy bien, he estado descansando y tomando todos mis medicamentos… - me sonríe – y bueno respóndeme ¿cómo has estado tu y que haces con tantas bolsas? – me dice medio riendo.

- Ahh… esto – miro mis bolsas levantándolas un poco – son para una cena que tendré esta noche con Rachel, iremos a un nuevo local que abrió hace poco, dicen que es bastante elegante, con salones de baile y comida maravillosa – veo a Kurt emocionarse con la idea.

- Deberíamos ir los cuatro algún día - propone Finn mirando a su novio y después a mí.

- Sería fantástico - le oigo decir a mi amigo.

- Bueno, un día de estos nos ponemos de acuerdo…- me siento tan complacida de que al fin Kurt se encuentre tan bien y feliz, después de todas las cosas malas que le han sucedido- bueno chicos, no quiero ser grosera pero tengo que apurarme quede en pasar a buscar a Rachel a las ocho en punto, y ya saben cómo es ella con los horarios.

- Si – dice Finn un poco asustado – es bastante severa – los tres nos reímos de su comentario – creo que deberíamos irnos también, sino llegaremos tarde a la función –toma la mano de Kurt.

- Bueno espero lo pasen bien – dice Kurt antes de despedirse.

- Gracias, ustedes igual –les sonrío mientras se alejan haciendo señas.

Cuando llego a casa, dejo el ramo de flores sobre la mesa y subo con el resto de las bolsas hasta mi cuarto. Luego, preparo mi ropa antes de tomar una ducha. Salgo después de unos minutos con el pelo algo mojado, y con una toalla que rodeaba mi cuerpo.

Mi vestido era de un hermoso color Calipso con algunos brillantes en los bordes del vestido, tenía una cinta negra que se amarraba bajo el busto y unos zapatos de charol del mismo color, ya son casi las 7 de la tarde, y aun me quedaba peinarme. Aunque tenía mi cabellera corta quería que luciera perfecta para Rachel, de hecho quería que esta noche jamás la olvidara. Ya a las 8 frente la casa de los Berry, me disponía a tocar el timbre pero el sonido de la puerta me distrajo y no pude llevar a cabo la acción.

- Quinn –saluda un hombre alto y moreno- wow estas bellísimas...Rachel está a punto de bajar – me invita a pasar luego, nos acomodamos en el living y esperamos que baje.

Por suerte no es mucho el tiempo que pasa, el ruido de las escaleras me advierte que ella venia ahí. Me paro para verla y recibirla con esta rosas. Me quedo embobada viéndola bajar, parece una princesa. Llevaba un elegante vestido color marengo que resaltaba su color de piel algo moreno, también tenía el pelo tomado, que tierno caía sobre su hombro derecho.

- Estas hermosa – le digo apenas la tengo frente a mí, provoco un leve sonrojo en su rostro, me inclino para besar su mejilla – toma te he traído estas flores…se que son de tu agrado… - me pongo algo nerviosa.

- Gracias Quinny – ahora ella es quien me devuelve el beso pero no en la mejilla sino en los labios.

- Te amo -decimos al unísono, reímos.

- Bueno…¿estás lista para nuestra cita? –le pregunto, tomándola por la cintura.

- Desde el primer momento en que te conocí – se sonroja aun más de lo que estaba, ya no puedo aguantar más y le doy un beso pasional y romántico, parece que a nuestro alrededor ya nada importa si nos tenemos la una a la otra. Sin embargo, la tosca voz de uno de los padres de Rachel nos detiene.

- Chicas – nos mira divertido y algo incomodo –ya es hora de que vayan, después les será muy difícil coger algún puesto cómodo.

- Agf…no seas aguafiestas- dice el otro padre de Rachel que es más bajito- lo único…cuídense.

- No se preocupen, la traeré en una pieza…- tomo la mano de Rachel quien la sujeta más firme. Finalmente nos despedimos de sus padres y vamos hacia el restaurant.

El lugar era magnifico, grande, con mucho estilo y lujos. Ambas quedamos maravilladas con el local. Caminamos juntas hasta recepción donde una mujer nos atendió amablemente y nos llevo al lugar que nos tenía reservado.

- Gracias- le decimos a la recepcionista.

- Bueno y ¿Qué te parece el lugar? –pregunto emocionada tomando la mano de Rachel quien observada con detalle el lugar, parecía bastante complacida.

- Es hermoso Quinn – me mira con una sonrisa jovial y entusiasmada – realmente todo es maravilloso, el escenario, la pista de baile, la música, todo y por supuesto – con su otra mano libre toma la mano que ya tenía agarrada –tu compañía.

- También es especial para mí que estés aquí Rach – nos quedamos mirándonos unos minutos sin decir nada – te amo – le digo sin más.

- Yo a ti más – suelta una carcajada tierna que provoca en mí otra risita.

Nuestra velada es estupenda a medida que pasan las horas y la comida es deliciosa. Nos la pasamos riendo y compartiendo anécdotas de nuestro pasado y recordamos viejos momentos juntas. Todo estaba resultando a la perfección.

-Quinn – me dice después de un breve silencio- porque me has invitado aquí, a este lujoso lugar – me mira un poco en suspenso.

- emm…bueno veras, lo he pensado bastante…- hago una pausa antes de seguir – y hace unos días tome esta decisión, apenas terminemos el instituto…me iré contigo a New York…

- ¡que!...- parece sorprenderle bastante mi noticia – pero y tu familia, tu madre,¿ has hablado de esto con alguien? – me mira preocupada – Quinn, sabes que te quiero pero no necesitas hacerlo si no quieres.

- ese es el punto, es que no quiero y no me imagino una vida sin ti…– me giro y saco de mi bolso una cajita color gris al igual que el vestido de mi novia, me doy vuelta, la sostengo entre mis dedos un momento– por eso quería preguntarte algo… - puedo ver la emoción en sus ojos - ¿quieres casarte conmigo, apenas terminemos la secundaria? – abro la caja, dejando relucir un anillo liso en plata y oro blanco.

- oh Quinn…- le caen unas lagrimas – claro que si – me emociono. Cojo el anillo entre mis manos que están tiritando de la emoción, luego de colocar el anillo en su dedo me levanto estirando mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- te parece si bailamos esta pieza – le sonrío, ella asiente complacida – a por cierto…no es todo, aun falta un pedazo de esta sorpresa – ella me mira intrigada. Nos acercamos a la pista de baile, cuando llegamos al centro de la pista, hago una seña para que suene el instrumental de una de sus canciones favoritas…

(**_N/A: _**FOR GOOD BY WICKED..**_._**es solo para crear ambiente...)

La música comenzó, y con ella mi voz, al igual que mis movimientos fluidos de vals, junto a mi chica, quien me miraba emocionada.

**_I'm limited_****_  
>Just look at me - I'm limited<br>And just look at you  
>You can do all I couldn't do, Rachel<br>So now it's up to you  
>For both of us - now it's up to you...<em>**

…Me sentía tan feliz de este momento, jamás creí que Rachel pudiera despertar todas estas emociones en mí, la amo tanto, amo como me mira, me siente, me ama…

******_I've heard it said_****_  
>That people come into our lives for a reason<br>Bringing something we must learn  
>And we are led<br>To those who help us most to grow  
>If we let them<br>And we help them in return  
>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<br>But I know I'm who I am today  
>Because I knew you<em>**

…de pronto, el salón comenzó a llenarse poco a poco, aun así no me distraje ningún Segundo, quería cantarle y que entendiera que pase lo que pase yo siempre la querré…

**_Like a comet pulled from orbit_****_  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<br>I have been changed for good_**

It well may be  
>That we will never meet again<br>In this lifetime  
>So let me say before we part<br>So much of me  
>Is made of what I learned from you<br>You'll be with me  
>Like a handprint on my heart<br>And now whatever way our stories end  
>I know you have re-written mine<br>By being my friend...

…nuestros pasos eran fluidos y precisos al igual que la canción que entonaba. De pronto la preciosa voz de Rachel acompaño la mía y se hizo más hermoso y profundo el significado para nosotras…

******_Like a ship blown from its mooring_****_  
>By a wind off the sea<br>Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
>In a distant wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<em>**

Because I knew you

I have been changed for good

…es como vivir un sueño maravilloso, en el cual nos encontramos flotando en nubes, el aire huele a rosas rojas y nuestro tacto, el respiro que nos mantiene en vida…

******_And just to clear the air_****_  
>I ask forgiveness<br>For the thing I've done you blame me for_**

…jamás te dejare ir, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida…

******_But then, I guess we know_****_  
>There's blame to share<em>**

... quiero ser la persona que siempre encuentres en las mañanas cuando despiertes…

******_And none of it seems to matter anymore_******

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<p>

… la canción poco a poco va acabando, quiero aprovecharla al máximo, junto a ella…

**_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off the sea<br>Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_**

…ya no puedo contener mis lágrimas, comienzan a caer sigilosas atraves de mis mejillas, me siento realizada, feliz, emocionada, hasta desesperada por que llegue este final de año…

******_Who can say if I've been_****_  
>Changed for the better?<br>I do believe I have been  
>Changed for the better<em>**

And because I knew you...

**_…_**chocamos nuestras frentes, abrazadas, esto es hermoso, compartimos las ultimas notas antes de terminar esta maravillosa canción…

******_Because I knew you..._******

Because I knew you...  
>I have been changed for good.<p>

Terminamos de cantar ambas con lagrimas en nuestros ojos, emocionadas y en ese instante no importaron las ovaciones ni los gritos, solo nosotras. La tome por la cintura, ella por el cuello y lentamente comenzamos a acercarnos.

- Te amo – le dije casi tocando sus labios – y no soportaría tenerte lejos de mi – le digo antes de probar sus dulces labios, que me deseaban de la misma forma.

- Y yo a ti mi Quinny – dice separándose de mi unos instantes antes de volver a besarme - solo ahora pude imaginar lo aburrido que sería New York sin ti…- nos abrazamos. Ya no quiero jamás estar lejos de ella.

No quería que llegase tarde así que tomamos nuestras cosas después de pagar la cuenta y nos fuimos directamente a su casa, ya ahí nos despedimos con un dulce beso, me aleje sin dejar de darme vueltas a cada paso que daba, quería verla entrar y solo cuando lo hizo pude seguir mi camino sin tener que volver a mirar atrás.

Camine durante unos minutos en silencio, reviviendo en mis recuerdos cada momento vivido junto a Rach. Me detengo de pronto en una esquina para fijar mis ojos en la hermosa luna llena que se poso frente mío.

- Vaya…realmente…es grande–esbozo una sonrisa, y al rato rio por mi comentario.

Continúo mi camino sonriente aun. Voy tarareando una cancioncilla que se me ocurrió en el momento, venia tan distraída del camino que no divise a unos hombres que se acercaban hacia mí. Los ignore, no quería meterme en líos. Me rodean, no puedo seguir con mi camino, sus risas estúpidas me producen algo de nerviosismo, intento esquivarlos, pero me detiene uno bastante alto y corpulento…no sé en qué momento fue que perdí la cabeza por el nerviosismo y el miedo que atravesaba cada parte de mi ser pero lo único que pude pensar en ese instante fue…

…DIOS SALVAME…

* * *

><p><em>-hola… - responde Rachel algo adormilada – qu…<em>

_- Rachel, por favor dile a Quinn que encienda su celular, estoy nerviosa porque dijo que llamaría cuando terminaran su cita…- la castaña se sienta de inmediato pensando lo peor…_

_- Sra. Fabray…Quinn no está conmigo… _

* * *

><p><em>Bueno esto fue por ahora, espero no me maten,ni me odien es asi como ha salido la historia...ehhehe...un besote para todos...emmm..otra cosa antes, el siguiente cap se llamara...la única excepción... <em>

_ahora sip adios que lo pasen bien..._


	10. la única excepción VORachel

HI, everyone...como estan...espero que bien hheeh...bueno despues de una larga espera por fin pude terminar el cap numero 10 de mi fic, el cual ha ido evolucionando positivamente...creo yo...xDD...y esop...emmm...al igual que en el capitulo anterior este fic tendra una parte de songfic...les recomendaria poner de fondo en un principio the only exeption para crear ambiente ...y esop...bueno espero les guste este cap...que la verdad no me ha quedado tan lindi como los demas...ehhehhe...u.u...pero bueno...lean con gusto...

* * *

><p>Cada minuto de la noche se me hizo eterno, me movía de un lado a otro en el living de mi hogar. Mis padres, quienes se despertaron después que empezara a hacer ruidos en la cocina, se levantaron para hacerme compañía. No querían dejarme sola ni un solo segundo, tal vez pensaban que podría darme algún tipo de crisis nerviosa o algo por el estilo. La verdad es que como me encontraba en estos momentos era una idea que no se podía descartar.<p>

- Rachel, cariño…- dijo el mas alto de mis padres – creo que deberías ir a descansar, quizás mañana despiertes más calmada y podrás si quieres, ir donde Judy – se acerca a mi para abrazarme – y si con tu padre tuviésemos tiempo, iremos también.

- Yo creo que seria una muy buena idea – dijo acercándose hasta donde nos encontrábamos mi otro papá- estas muy nerviosa, ¿quieres un poco de leche antes de dormir?

- Gracias – les miro con una forzada sonrisa- creo que iré a mi recamara, a lo mejor tienen razón y mañana será un día mejor - Me separo de cada uno ofreciéndoles un beso en sus mejillas - que descansen - les digo camino a las escaleras.

Ya en mi cuarto, me siento a los pies de mi cama, suelto una lagrimas que tenía desde hace bastante rato, pero no quería derramar ninguna frente a mis padres. Incline un poco mi espalda hacia adelante para poder apoyar después, mis manos en mi rostro.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, en los que me tranquilizaba he intentaba dejar de llorar, me prepare para ir a dormir, apague la luz, me metí en mi cama, intente varias veces poder cerrar mis ojos y lograr conciliar el sueño, pero el nerviosismo y la angustia me lo impedían. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar, así que luego de unas cuantas horas pude dormir, por lo menos por un par de horas mas.

Al despertar, me levante rápida, tome unos jeans ajustados y una remera simple, quería estar lo mas cómoda para cualquier tipo de situación. Baje al rato, después de una ducha rápida, el pelo aun lo tenia medio húmedo, pero ya se secaría cuando fuera a casa de Judy. Mis padres se encontraban en la cocina, el más alto tomándose un café, sentado en la cabeza de la mesa mientras que el otro prepara unos huevos revueltos.

- Buenos días – dije acercándome para besar a cada uno – han recibido algún tipo de llamada…de la comisaria o Judy… – le pregunte a mi padre que se encontraba tomando su tasa de café, mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

- Lo siento cariño – me dijo volviendo a dejar la tasa en su lugar y tomándome una mano – nada, hemos estado igual que tú de preocupados- deja salir un suspiro, que me aterra.

- Demonios – digo por lo bajo – creo que después del desayuno, llamare a Judy y avisare que voy en camino – digo mientras que, mi padre que preparaba el desayuno, me ponía una tasa de te con un limón y a continuación, unos huevos revueltos.

- Rachel – unos de mis padres posa sus manos en mis hombros, sobándolos con suavidad – tranquila, nada malo a pasado tal vez solo se desvió del camino un poco, va a estar bien, ya no te estreses tanto.

- No se que decir – le miro ofuscada – pensé que me apoyarían mas ¡…es mi novia quien se desapareció en medio de la noche, de la cual aun no se sabe el paradero, no se perdió ni un perro o un gato o… una cartera – dije por ultimo, no importo que no tuviese sentido, creo que deje claro mi mensaje – es Quinn la mujer que amo y quiero para toda la vida…! - mis padre me miran entre asustados y enojados.

- Rachel – el mas alto levanto su voz, creo que me extralimite – mide tus palabras – baje mi vista enojada, quería salir lo mas rápido de ahí, comer e ir a buscarla.

El resto de mi desayuno fue bastante silencioso, generalmente hablamos de diversos temas pero después del accidente de Kurt, todo se ha vuelto bastante distinto a como era antes. Cuando termino dejo mi loza sucia en el fregadero, noto que mis padres se levantan igual, creo que irán al living a ver algo de televisión. Intento pensar en otras cosas mientras siento correr el agua por mis manos, pero es imposible no volver a tocar el tema de Quinn en mi cabeza.

Al terminar de lavar los platos, subo a mi cuarto para tomar unas cuantas cosas como mi teléfono, unas llaves y…veo sobre mi mesita de noche el anillo que Quinn me regalo anoche… "_ese es el punto, es que no quiero y no me imagino una vida sin ti… por eso quería preguntarte algo… ¿quieres casarte conmigo, apenas terminemos la secundaria?"... _lo tomo y lo vuelvo a colocar en mi mano.

Bajo las escaleras un poco apresurada, ya que he llamado a Judy para quedar con ella en su casa dentro de poco. Me despido de mis padres, pero me detienen en el marco de la puerta para saber dónde ubicarme en casos de emergencia.

- Por favor hija…- me dice acercándose el mas bajito de mis padres- no cometas una locura, ella esta bien… - hace una pausa que me incomoda bastante – en algún lado pero esta bien.

- No se preocupen – pongo una sonrisa un tanto forzada para no dejarlos preocupados en mi salida – estaré con Judy y si llegáramos a saber algo no duden en que les avisare en cuanto pueda…- me quedo mirando un poco melancólica mis manos, que juegan con el anillo. Levanto mi cabeza, me despido de ambos y me encamino hasta la casa de Judy.

El trayecto de mi casa hasta la casa de mi Quinny no es muy largo, y la verdad es que con todas las cosas que tenía en mi cabeza, el camino se me hizo bastante corto. Cruzo con rapidez el antejardín de la casa, toco reiteradas veces hasta que finalmente me abre Judy, quien vestía una falda gris algo delgada y una blusa de color blanco al igual que sus zapatos.

- Hola cariño…- me saluda amable y algo agitada – ¿como estas?...pasa, pasa…

- Bueno, bastante cansada, no he podido dormir casi nada pensando en que le pudo pasar a Quinn – le respondo con un dejo amargo en mi voz – mis padres no han sabido nada…me tiene todo esto muy mal.

- Ni me lo digas – comenzó la mujer dejando una taza de te frente mío, se acomoda en uno de los sillones de su casa, acto seguido me invita a acomodarme en alguno – tampoco he sabido nada, esta mañana a muy temprana hora hice la denuncia por desaparición, me dijeron que nos podrían mantener informadas pero que por el momento nos quedáramos a esperar…

- No, yo no puedo esperar – digo algo enfadada, dejando la tasa de te fuerte sobre el platillo en el que venía – tenemos que buscarla, preguntar a personas, podemos hacer grupos con los chicos de glee, se que el señor Schue no le molestaría darnos una mano y la entrenadora Sylvester se que quiere mucho a Quinn y no le molestaría ayudarnos – termino algo agitada y nerviosa por el monologo que le acabo de dar a Judy. Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos las caras unos minutos, es incomodo creo que para ambas, bajo mi mirada hasta llegar a mi anillo. Siento como se levanta, para luego acomodarse junto a mí.

- Rachel…- me dice, mirando con detención la mano en que llevaba el anillo -…te lo pidió no es cierto… - ahora es ella quien desvía la mirada mientras yo me quedo perpleja contemplando su perfil.

- Qu-que cosa – me hago la desentendida, se que se refiere al anillo… ¿acaso Quinn le abra contado algo?

- Cariño – se gira un poco para mover unos mechones que me cubrían el rostro – se que te pidió matrimonio – sonríe – sino, no tendrías puesto el anillo que te compro – vaya al parecer estaba al tanto de todo, eso quiere decir que también sabe que me iré a New York…

- Sra. Fabray – le digo después de unos segundos – me iré, y me temo que Quinn vendrá conmigo, pero no quie… - la cabeza de Judy se movía negativamente.

- No, no… - susurra mientras se levanta en dirección al ventanal del salón – es preferible que sea así, las cosas en lima últimamente se están poniendo muy engorrosas y turbias, no quiero que se arriesgue a un mal…- traga saliva para poder continuar – como este – al escuchar esas últimas palabras un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo dejándome helada.

- Por favor, Judy – me levanto, camino hasta ponerme tras ella – no pienses eso, se que las cosas ya no son como antes pero aun podemos cambiar nuestros propios destinos – tomo su brazo izquierdo para que me mire, unas lagrimas caían silenciosas de sus ojos azules, que me hicieron recordar la mirada de Quinn – ya veras que todo saldrá bien – ni yo me creo esas palabras, pero creo que ambas, debemos aferrarnos a algo que nos otorgue un poco esperanza.

* * *

><p><em>V.O…Quinn:<em>

_ Los nervios que tenia y las ansias desaparecieron después que, con Rachel afrontáramos el tema de nuestra relación y se lo develáramos a Finn. Por fin ahora podremos vivir juntas nuestro amor. Rachel, caminaba en dirección a la cafetería para comprar una botella de agua mineral, oportunidad que tuvo mi ex de poder acercarse con una preocupación que jamás antes le vi._

- _No sabes cuánto me alegro el que tu y Rachel puedan estar juntas – se le ve un poco nervioso, hasta forzó una sonrisa que no me gusta para nada._

- _Pero…- frunzo el entrecejo, creo que algo se trate entre manos- crees que no podamos vivir sin ti, Finn ya te hemos superado – le digo enojada, es increíble como aun piensa que es el centro del universo -…no pued… - me interrumpe de pronto._

- _Te equivocas – me asombro, parece que su ego es bastante más grande -…y no por lo que piensas – me mira, ya que estaba con la vista enfrente, creo que me equivoque._

- _Entonces…- muevo mis manos haciendo círculos para que prosiga._

- _No sé si ya te lo conto Rachel, pero creo que lo sabrás de alguna manera u otra – hace una pausa-…me gusta Kurt…- Wow, no me esperaba algo como eso – y quiero jugármela por él, cuidarlo y amarlo – me sonríe, me parece tierno que piense así de alguien y sobre todo de la persona que se convirtió en su hermano hace unos meses atrás – y es por eso también que quiero advertirte – tanto su sonrisa como la mía desaparecen._

- _¿Qué quieres decir? – me inclino un poco para lograr ver un poco su rostro, sus manos juegan entre ellas nerviosas. Paso una de mis manos por su espalda, para poder tranquilizarlo – tal vez no deberías… - me interrumpe por segunda vez._

- _No todos somos lo que aparentamos – dice de pronto- quiero que estés atenta a cualquier situación extraña y que cuides a Rachel bajo cualquier circunstancia y cuando no creas poder sola llámame o a Puck…- ahora sí que no entiendo nada._

- _¿Qué?... – le pregunto desconcertada – por favor Finn se claro, hablas como si el apocalipsis estuviera esperándonos a la vuelta de la esquina – me vuelvo a acomodar en mi asiento, el hace lo mismo ganándose, eso sí, más cerca._

- _Kurt me ha revelado los nombres de sus secuestradores – se queda en silencio, creo que es por mi rostro, mi asombro es bastante exagerado. Me armo de valor y le pido continuar – prométeme que sea quien sea, guardaras silencio, ya he involucrado a bastantes personas, pero en tu caso es mejor que estés enterada de todo…_

- _Por dios, Finn – me dirijo a él enfadada de tantas vueltas que le da al tema – dímelo de una buena vez - asiente un poco asustado, mira hacia los lados, luego se acerca a mí para revelar aquellas ocultas identidades. Los primeros nombres no me causan gran impresión, pensaba que podía ser uno de ellos, o tal vez los dos…_

- _…y quien maneja los hilos de toda esta macabra situación es…- traga saliva, igual que yo me siento bastante en suspenso- …Burt… -susurra el nombre para que nadie mas que yo le escuche. Por un momento creí que era una broma, pero en la manera que se empuñaron sus manos y la furia que expresaban sus ojos, no pude más que creer en sus palabras._

- _No, no puedo creerlo – digo después de unos segundos de análisis - pero, ¿cómo? – me hecho hacia atrás mas extrañada que antes – él se encontraba con nosotros en todo momento… entonces…cada lagrima, toda esas veces que le gritaba a medio mundo por la muerte de su hijo…¿era mentira? – giro mi rostro al lado contrario, de quien fue alguna vez mi novio, para mirar el dulce caminar de mi novia que venía con su botella de agua._

- _Solo mantente alerta – su voz, más el movimiento de su cuerpo levantándose de la silla me distraen unos segundos de la llegada de Rachel – por el bien de ambas – dice sin más antes de marcharse en dirección a la sala donde se encontraba Kurt hospitalizado._

_Un dulce beso en mi mejilla me distrae de mis actuales pensamientos, me giro en dirección opuesta por donde se fue Finn._

- _Me he tardado un poco, la cajera tuvo que conseguirse en otro lado cambio para devolver mi vuelto – se disculpa enseñándome su botella de agua – y de ¿Qué hablaban?_

- _¿Ah?- por un momento me sentí perdida de la conversación._

- _Pregunte… de que hablabas con Finn…- me dice con una sonrisa tierna – parecían un tanto preocupados, acaso le paso algo malo a Kurt…- la detengo antes de que se levante. _

- _No, es solo que estaba un poco triste por lo de Kurt – paso mi brazo izquierdo por sobre sus hombros, para tranquilizarla no quiero que pase ningún mal momento – por cierto… ¿sabías que le gusta Kurt? – sueno un poco irónica._

- _Si – apoya su cabeza en mi hombro – no es maravilloso – suelta una pequeña sonrisa, la separo levemente, para poder inclinarme y ver su rostro._

- _¿de qué te ríes? – comento divertida – acaso dije algo disparatado…- hago un pequeño puchero, que se borra de inmediato, ya que Rachel se apodera de mi boca unos minutos, nos separamos, la vuelvo a abrazar._

- _No, no es eso- dice con voz suave – es solo que me parece que nuestras relaciones son irónicas – nos indica con sus delgadas manos- Finn y Kurt…tu y yo – ahora entiendo a que se refiere._

- _Cariño, yo jamás – me separo de ella para poder ver su rostro, antes de continuar –jamás –cojo sus manos entre las mías, ella aprovecha de entrelazar nuestros dedos, me parece tan romántico todo esto, que la abrazo fuerte. Mis brazos sienten toda su espalda, abro mis ojos un poco, pero en vez de mirar hacia abajo me distraigo mirando el rostro sombrío, de ojos penetrantes de Burt, me entra un escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo de la medula hasta la cola -…jamás te dejare sola, siempre te protegeré, pase lo que nos pase …siempre – aun mantenía mis ojos conectados con los de aquel hombre que tanta ira imperaban en ellos – estaremos juntas – desaparece de mi vista, es la oportunidad perfecta para separarme y verla a los ojos y decirle lo que me gusta decirle siempre – porque yo Rachel Berry- muevo unos de sus mechones, para contemplar su mirada - te amo y serás la única…te lo prometo…_

* * *

><p>La tarde pasa rápida, hemos dejado volantes en casi todo lima. También pedimos ayuda a nuestros amigos que nos acompañaran a desempeñar nuestras tareas lo antes posible. Judy y yo nos encontrábamos cansadas, en parte por la falta de sueño, y por todo lo que recorrimos, un día bastante agotador.<p>

- Si gustas – me ofrece- puedes ir a la cocina y prepararte algo de comer o beber o ambas – sonríe.

- Está bien – me voy acercando a la puerta de la cocina y me detengo, quizás la Sra. Fabray también quiera algo – por cierto, usted… ¿no se le ofrece algo?

- Por el momento – le escucho decir – solo un vaso de agua, gracias Rach…

- Ok – continuo mi camino hasta la cocina, en la cual preparo un te con limón para mí, y sirvo un vaso de agua para la mama de mi novia. Salgo con mucho cuidado del lugar llevando mi tasa de te y el agua para Judy.

- Te parece si vemos algo de televisión - propone con el control en sus manos – quizás así no podemos distraer unos minutos. No me parece tan mala idea, creo que hasta seria bueno relajarse y no estar tan tensa, asiento finalmente.

Un desfile de modas nos llama la atención así que lo preferimos dejar ahí. Nos pasamos unos 10 minutos contemplando los distintos trajes que arrasaban la pasarela. El teléfono suena a casi unos metros de distancia de Judy, quien se pone de pie para poder contestarlo. Yo, en cambio, tomo la tasa de te que tenia frente mío, le doy un sorbo largo ya que esta algo tibio, fácil de beber. El grito desesperado de Judy me espanta dejando la tasa algo apresurada sobre la mesita, y antes de que me pueda mover el aviso por televisión de que un nuevo informe de noticias iniciaba.

- _muy buenas noches, interrumpimos este programa para informarles que esta tarde, a unos cuantos kilómetros de lima, fue encontrado por unos campesinos el cuerpo mal trecho de una joven, se calcula de unos 16 años, para más información le dejamos a la reportera en terreno, Rita Smith._

- _Buenas noches, si bueno, el cuerpo fue encontrado a eso de las 18:30 horas aproximadamente, se entiende que un par de hombres que volvían de sus trabajos encontraron tirado muy mal herido el cuerpo de esta chica, su nombre es Quinn Fabray, así lo certifica su cedula de identidad…_

En no más de 20 minutos nos encontrábamos cruzando las puertas del lugar en busca de Quinn. La enfermera que nos atendió, nos llevo hasta ella de máxima urgencia. Mi corazón latía fuerte, mis manos tiritaban, mis lagrimas aunque las contenía, bastaba con solo ver el rostro de _mi corderita_ para romper en llantos. Llegamos a una sala común donde atendían de suma urgencia a personas que han sufrido ataques violentos.

- Esperen aquí – nos dice la enfermera, con tono imperante en su voz- el doctor de cabecera está interviniendo quirúrgicamente a la paciente… - trago saliva, una lagrima cae por mis mejillas, giro un poco mi rostro para ver el de Judy. Ella se veía agotada, pasa ambas manos por su cabello.

- No…no te preocupes – intento sonar fuerte, así se sentirá más tranquila – todo saldrá bien.

Las horas transcurrieron lentas, yo me paseaba de un lado a otro esperando la llegada del doctor Judy, en cambio, Judy tenía entre sus manos un rosario, con el que pedía a dios no quitarle a su hija. La llegada de Santana, conjunta a la de mis padres, nos sorprendió quedándonos de cierta forma más tranquilas.

- Hola – se acerca Santana y me abraza – mi padre me dijo que Quinn estaba aquí – ahora recuerdo que el también estuvo a cargo del caso de Kurt – en este instante debe estar en pabellón.

- Si, muchas gracias santana por venir – me separo de ella, volviéndome a mis padres. No pude contener mis lagrimas, esto era demasiado para mí, no soportaba la sola idea de crear una vida sin Quinn.

- Ya ya- las suaves caricias de cada uno de mis padres me consolaron unos momentos - cariño, todo se solucionara, ya está con nosotros– me sonríe el más alto.

- Lose, solo…- tengo mucho miedo – no quiero separarme de ella.

Los minutos pasan y el salón se sigue llenando, los chicos del glee club se encuentran todos, también la entrenadora Sylvester y Mr. Schue. Finalmente, después de tanto esperar, el papa de santana sale, se topa con una enfermera antes de llegar a nosotros, pero no es mucho lo que demora y pronto está junto a nosotros.

- Judy – el doctor se acerca de inmediato a la mujer – bueno no sé cómo decir esto – todos los presentes nos acomodamos de tal forma para poder escuchar su diagnostico – no te mentiré, Quinny llego muy mal, al parecer alguien se ensaño con su cara dándole certeros golpes con algún objeto contundente deformándole el rostro – tanto Judy como yo, nos sentamos, esto es demasiado para las dos…o al menos eso creí - tiene gran parte del cráneo destrozado y sus posibilidades de vida son muy bajas – el ya poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones comienza paulatinamente a desaparecer, mis lagrimas corren sin interrupción por mi rosto, las manos temblorosas de Judy cogen las mías apretándolas, ella se encuentra igual que yo, pero aun se mantiene con fe.

- Tomen mi sangre – comienzo a decir de pronto, la vista de todas las personas del lugar se ponen sobre mi – no me importa cuánto haga falta, daré hasta la última gota de mi – me paro enfrentando al hombre que tan malas noticias me pudo haber dado – ¡rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo! .

- Rachel, tesoro cálmate – intentan detenerme mis padres – debes entender que no to…

- ¡No!...no permitiré que se vaya – le digo en llantos – no lo entiendes, la amo como nunca ame a nadie – ya no puedo, caigo al suelo, el dolor en mis rodillas y en mis piernas no es nada comparada al dolor que siento en mi corazón. El abrazo maternal de Judy, me ayuda a tomar un poco el control de mi cuerpo, me levanto con la ayuda de mis amigos, que me sientan, para evitar cualquier próximo accidente.

- León…- suplico Judy – existe alguna posibilidad de ver a mi hija ahora – se acerca a al doctor- te lo suplico.

- Esta sedada y no responderá ninguna de tus preguntas – comenta alzando un poco su mano para posarla en el hombro derecho de ella – así que pasa, no habrá ningún problema - La cara sonriente de Judy, desaparece tras la puerta que dividía esta habitación y el lugar donde tenían a Quinn.

Los minutos avanzaban lentos, por lo menos para mí, aun me daban vuelta a las crudas palabras del señor López, ¿quiénes habrán sido? ¿Porque?, el sonido de la puerta me distrae, levantando mi rostro para ver la cara horrorizada de Judy. Me levanto para ayudarla, cojo unos de sus brazos y la llevo a un asiento vacío cerca del mío.

- Como esta tu hija…- pregunta unos de mis padres, la quedo mirando para saber su respuesta, aunque es más que obvia.

- Es…esta… - rompe en llantos, me siento junto a ella para abrazarla, su desesperación es devastadora, nuevamente quiero llorar pero no puedo, quiero permanecer fuerte para cualquier caso.

- ¿Quién es Rachel Berry? – pregunta una enfermera, atravesando la puerta que hace unos minutos atrás Judy pasaba – Rachel Berry…se encuentra en la sala.

- Si, aquí estoy - me separo de Judy y me hago paso atraves de mis amigos que me quedan mirando extrañados.

- Bien – comienza ella – sígame, el doctor López quiere hablar con usted.

Atravesamos la puerta, pasamos por un pasillo de color blanco, los gritos de dolor y los sollozos me erizan la piel, finalmente llegamos a la oficina del Sr. López.

- Permiso doctor – abre la puerta – aquí está la joven – paso callada, el se encuentra sentado tras su mesa de trabajo.

- Toma asiento por favor – me indica donde me debo sentar, por un momento se queda revisando unos papeles, luego me mira algo dudoso.

- Dime Rachel – comienza – ¿cuál es tu relación con la hija de Judy? – mis manos comienzan a jugar nerviosas sobre mis piernas. Pero no mentiré.

- Bueno, nosotras…- tomo un pequeño respiro – estamos saliendo hace unos cuantos meses – veo esbozar una sonrisa - a que se debe esta pregunta, si se puede saber.

- Cuando trajeron a Quinn al hospital – poso sus brazos cruzados sobre el mesón – y fui a verla, no estaba del todo inconsciente, repetía sin parar algo que no entendía muy bien… - se rasca la nuca – pues, como no me gusta quedarme con las dudas, me acerque un poco más para saber qué era lo que repetía sin cesar… - hace una pausa para mirarme -…repetía tu nombre, sabes yo la conozco desde que era muy pequeña, cuando santana y ella se conocieron se hicieron muy buenas amigas, y debo admitir, que Quinn siempre fue un encanto – hace una pausa con un gesto incomodo en su rostro – después de que cumplió los 12 años supe que ella no era igual a las demás niñas de sus edad, no sé, creo que siempre supe que podía ser… - se detiene, por lo visto no sabe como continuar.

- ¿Qué le gustaran las chicas? – pregunto – Sr. Sin ser irrespetuosa, creo que aun no entiendo el motivo del porque estoy aquí.

- Te quiere ver…- comenta desganado –…unos minutos después que Judy abandono la sala, ella despertó, me acerque y pidió hablar contigo…- mi cuerpo tiembla, no creo poder pararme por mi sola al menos, mis ojos comienzan de a poco a llenarse de lagrimas – ahora, todo depende de si tu quieres verla o no… - sentencia poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta. Lo sigo con la mirada, no creo poder aceptar... ¿qué pasa si se debilita más? o ¿sufre algún tipo de ataque? - bueno, vienes… - sin importarme nada tomo mi bolso poniéndome de pie, caminando hasta la puerta.

- Estoy lista – le digo cuando llego a su lado.

(N/A: la cancion se llama Stay de Emmy Rossum)

Los ecos de nuestros pasos rompían el silencio que permanecía en el lugar, las caras de amargura de los pacientes hacia mas escalofriante esta situación. No es mucho lo que caminamos hasta llegar al lugar donde tenían a Quinn internada.

**_Hush now close out the light_**

**_No need to speak_**

**_Time will slow when we surrender_**

**_Whisper now over the edge_**

- Esta es la habitación – me dice señalando la puerta tras el – quizás este durmiendo, así que no intentes despertarla – me advierte. Se aleja dejándome el espacio suficiente para pasar.

**_Head rush_**

**_Are you still breathing?_**

**_Shiver_**

**_Taking me higher_**

La puerta emite un pequeño sonido que me incomoda, avanzo lenta, cerrando suavemente.

**_Stay_**

**_Darkness take over now_**

**_Stay_**

**_No thinking twice_**

**_Stay for tonight_**

**_The sound of your heart racing faster for me_**

**_Is what will save me_**

La imagen de su rostro totalmente destruido, sus moretones y el tan solo hecho de pensar en las cosas horribles que le sucedieron, me conmueven nuevamente rompiendo en llanto, ya junto a su cama.

**_Whisper soft_**

**_Anticipating this eclipse_**

**_Pulling you closer_**

**_Melting now covered in silk_**

**_Letting go into the stillness _**

**_Head rush careful don't drop me_**

**_Shiver taking me higher_**

- Rachel…- la casi inaudible voz de Quinn me llama la atención, contengo mis lagrimas –…Rachel…- repite otra vez, levanta un poco su mano para poder buscar la mía, al momento de nuestro tacto ella parece esbozar una sonrisa que me conmueve hasta lo último de mi. Sus lágrimas caen delineando sus mejillas.

- Aquí estoy mi amor – cojo su mano con fuerza, levantándola a la altura de mis labios y besándola con ternura – ya estoy aquí…

**_Stay_**

**_Darkness take over now_**

**_Stay_**

**_No thinking twice_**

**_Stay for tonight_**

**_The sound of your heart racing faster for me_**

**_Is what will save me_**

**_Faster for me_**

**_Feeling you save me_**

- Rach – mueve un poco su cabeza para poder mirarme – lamento haberte hecho daño, no...no sabía que serias la mujer más importante para mí hasta que te tuve – dice entre lagrimas – qu…quiero que sepas que – hace una mueca de dolor – que te amo, por sobre todas las cosas – se detiene un segundo, está muy agitada – y que debes cuidarte, pide ayuda, Finn te cuidara, me dio su palabra…

**_Memorize every moment (Breathe)_**

**_Letting this love take you over (Breathe)_**

**_Just breathe and stay_**

- Pero Quinn – le reprocho – tu me protegerás, yo lose, saldremos de esta juntas – mis lagrimas caen con más fuerza – nos casaremos recuerdas – le muestro el anillo que me regalo – tendremos una Hermosa familia, una hija, un perrito, todo… - me detengo, sus gestos de dolor me están poniendo demasiado nerviosa – pero por favor no me dejes…quédate…

**_Stay_**

**_Darkness take over now_**

- Te amo – dice tomando mi rostro, me inclino para poder besarla, nos separamos – cr…creo que ya es mi hora…

**_Stay_**

**_No thinking twice_**

**_Stay for tonight_**

- No… - le contradigo- …no Quinn tú no te puedes ir, no nos puedes dejar, yo te amo, por favor…

**_The sound of your heart racing faster for me_**

**_Is what will save me_**

- Lo siento – la mano con la que me tenia sujeta comienza a soltarse de a poco hasta caer sin vida sobre la camilla…

**_Faster for me_**

- Quinn – digo entre lagrimas, casi susurrando – no te vayas… quédate…

**_Feeling you save me_**

**_Stay_**

**_¡…QUINN…!_**

El rostro de todos los presentes se descompone, al saber que nuestra amiga, hija, novia, su luz dejo de brillar. Los gritos desconsoladores de Judy estremecían a más no poder, ¿porque una persona que no había causado un mal a nadie, sufre un final tan terrible como este?... ¿a qué se habrá referido Quinn al decirme que debo protegerme y que Finn cuidaría de mí?…estas preguntas que aun no tenían sentido alguno en mi cabeza pronto se aclararían, pero por ahora debo vestir mi luto y recordar a este ángel que aunque por muy poco tiempo tan feliz me hizo sentir en estos últimos meses de oscuridad.

* * *

><p>OH POR DIOS!...creo que perdi la mitad de mis lectores y agregue mas personas que me odian a mi lista...xDDDD...bueno asi es como va la historia...sorry...emmm...esto es por el momento espero tengan unas bonitas semanas y nos leemos pronto xoxoxooxox...amor y paz para todos!:D<p> 


	11. RespuestasVO Burt

! MUNDOOO!...wow...ha pasado ya mas de un mes y medio que no actualizaba el fic ehheheh...lo siento tanto xDD...pero la escuela mas los terribles ultimos examenes me tenian con la soga al cuello y casi no podia escribir. Ademas, las ideas estaban totalmente agotadas y cada vez que escribia algo nuevo lo revisaba y me daba cuenta que era terrible xDDD...bueno espero no molestarlos mas con estas disculpas ahora lo bueno. Haciendo un mini repaso de lo que ha pasado en los ultimos capitulos...emm Quinn muere, Rachel queda debastada( al igual que mi hermana)xDD, emm Finn esta con Kurt y esop...ehhehhe...creo que este capitulo es el que todos esperaban, porque explican todas las razones de Burt en su actuar, y de porque es tan malo. Ahora, esta historia pienso que hay que tomarsela como una historia en paralelo donde las cosas que eran ahora no son. Emm, antes de terminar y de seguir dando lata, este fic consta de 2 canciones que son ZOMBIE(the cranberries) que la pueden escuchar hasta la parte marcada ya que hice otros songfic con la cancion GRANADE(Bruno Mars) xDDD...y esop espero difruten saludos.

* * *

><p>La noche permanecía fría, hace más de 4 horas que me había ido de casa, intentando comprender todo… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?, mis manos agarraban el manubrio con fuerzas, casi que dolía. Me golpeaba repetidas veces la cabeza en el, quería llorar, pero la ira, me impedía liberar tensión. De pronto, mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la fuerte lluvia que ni cuenta me di, cuando esta ya estaba a todo a mí alrededor, humedeciendo todo a su paso. Una risa ridícula cae de mis labios, al recordar que, en un día como este conocí a mi mujer, tan bella, tan joven…y ahora ya no queda nada, solo es solo un espejismo de lo que alguna vez fue…<p>

(17 años atrás)

_ La alarma me despierta y algo sonámbulo apago el reloj, me levanto despacio para no despertar a Elizabeth, quien últimamente ha estado muy cansada y prefiero prepararme yo el desayuno. Camino hasta el baño y después de una ducha rápida, salgo en busca de mi ropa que se encuentra extrañamente en el borde de la cama, levanto mi mirada al escuchar el carraspear de mi mujer, quien me mira entre enojada y divertida._

- _Acaso no te ibas a despedir de mí que te levantas a hurtadillas y no me despiertas… - sentencia Elly con sus brazos enrollados sobre su pecho._

- _Lo siento – respondo lacónico, mirando al suelo. La risa de mi mujer me distrae del suelo, levanto mi cabeza posando mis ojos en su bello rostro._

- _Cariño – se acerca posando sus manos en mi pecho desnudo – si me case contigo es para cuidarte y apoyarte en todo, y si eso significa levantarme todas las mañanas y darte tu desayuno…- me mira un tanto divertida –pues, lo hare con gusto – me roba un beso, se da vuelta para recoger mi ropa y pasármela – entonces ve a vestirte, yo iré abajo y preparare tu desayuno._

- _¿Cómo a mi me gusta? – pregunto, como quien se siente mimado por su madre. Ella solo vuelve a sonreír._

- _Como a ti te gusta – dice antes de darse vuelta y bajar._

_ Después de unos cuantos minutos pude por fin encontrar mis zapatos especiales para el trabajo, y ya con ellos puestos, bajo animoso hasta la cocina donde esta Elly, con una bata color rosado media abierta dejando traslucir su bonito pijamas._

- _Llegaste – dándose media vuelta para verme – toma asiento las tostadas ya están._

- _Gracias cariño- digo ocupando mi lado de la mesa. Prontamente ella se acerca con una tasa de café en sus manos y en la otra un plato con tostadas y mantequilla._

- _Ten, esta todo como te gusta – me da un beso en la frente – espero te guste._

- _Estaría loco si no me gustara… -le digo siguiéndola con la mirada, va en busca de su te con canela y manzanilla con un plato de tostadas iguales a las mías._

_ El desayuno es la mejor parte de mi día, paso una media hora fabulosa, conversamos de varios temas, o por lo menos eso intento, ya que ella siempre tiene cosas que contar, es tan inteligente, hasta me he llegado a preguntar si me merezco una mujer como ella._

- _…entonces la señora Ross…cariño ¿estas si quiera escuchando algo de lo que te digo? – me pregunta mi mujer sacudiendo tiernamente mi hombro._

- _Ah…emm...si si...claro –le respondo en monosílabos._

- _A ha… - levanta una ceja – entonces ¿de que hablaba? – pregunta desafiante con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosados._

- _Ehh… - me la quedo pensando –bueno…tu… - ella solo asiente triunfadora._

- _Cariño, no te preocupes – se levanta - no te… - se tambalea, me levanto rápido para tomarla de la cintura antes de que le pase algo._

- _Elizabeth, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto posando una de mis manos sobre su frente y luego en sus mejillas._

- _No te preocupes – me separa para poder seguir su camino– yo solo…yo… - de pronto se desvanece ante mis ojos, pero antes de que pueda caer al suelo detengo su caída asustado, sabia que se encontraba mal, pero no como para desmayarse. _

_Pocas horas más tarde me encontraba en la sala de espera para que me entregaran el diagnostico de Elly. Una mujer de corta estatura, piel blanca y pelo cobrizo sale de la sala que hasta hace unos minutos mi mujer atravesaba._

- _Se solicita la presencia del señor Hummel, Burt Hummel – me llama la mujer, me acerco ágil hasta donde está la mujer quien me pide que la siga tras las puertas donde seguramente me llevaría hasta mi mujer._

_Llego hasta una sala de color damasco, en la cual hay alrededor de unas 15 camas y solo 5 mujeres dentro. De todos los rostro que pude divisar solo uno familiar, el de mi mujer._

- _Elizabeth – la llamo – ¿cómo te sientes mi amor? – le pregunto apenas llego a su lado._

- _Bien cariño- responde mucho mas repuesta a como se encontraba unas horas atrás en casa – Burt, el doctor quiere darte una noticia- me dice con alegría en sus ojos. La llegada del doctor distrae mi mirar para prestarle atención a sus palabras y saber que demonios ocurre._

- _Señor Hummel – comienza – es un placer conocerlo, soy León López – estira su mano para estrecharla como mera formalidad – me alegra poder ser yo quien pueda revelarle una estupenda noticia – cada vez me encontraba mas y mas perdido de la conversación, sin embargo, asentía para no quedar como tonto – usted y su mujer van a ser padres – mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, las manos de mi Elly se entrelazan con las mías volviéndome hacia ella y poder besarla. _

- _Es…esto es increíble – le digo emocionado – seremos padres Elly – ella me mira igual de emocionada que yo. Me devuelvo para poder abrazar al doctor, gesto que se ve respondido por este. Unos segundos después la enfermera que me trajo hasta la sala entra en busca de León._

- _Doctor López – empieza su parlamento – es su mujer, dice que viene en camino y que necesita que la atienda de urgencia – una sonrisa se posa en su boca – creo que hoy es el día – ambos nos quedamos mirándonos de alegría y nos volvemos a abrazar por ser los hombres más felices de todo el mundo._

_(5 años después)_

_ Ya eran mediados de Junio y ya comenzaban a asomarse las primeras temperaturas de lo que prometía ser un verano caluroso. Pero mi deber como esposo y ahora padre es de proveer alimentos y seguridad para ellos, así que no debo quejarme de nada. _

_ El trabajo es agotador y requiere de concentración, pero como ya es algo innato en nosotros, podemos conversar y hacer comentarios sin perder el hilo de lo que hacíamos. La mañana me la pasaba tirando, de un lado a otro, comentarios cómicos con mi amigo de casi toda la vida, Mark, quien se unió a mi taller unos meses antes de saber del embarazo de mi esposa._

- _Y que te parece venir a cenar a casa esta noche – le pregunto a Mark, quien se disponía a sacarse el overol que lo cubría, mientras yo me pongo de pie imitando la acción. Se queda callado un minuto, pero saca la voz para responder._

- _¿no crees que deberías consultarle a Elizabeth antes? – me pregunta guardando unas cosas en el casillero – digo iría encantado de la vida hermano, pero no sería un poco incomodo, además está tu bebe y …_

- _¿Qué? – le digo poniendo una sonrisa con el entrecejo medio fruncido – viejo, Elly siempre te ha recibido de sorpresa, no creo que esta sea la excepción – le digo levantando mis hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto. Le veo meditar unos minutos y ya a la salida me da su respuesta._

- _Bueno viejo, iré para memorar también viejos tiempos– me dice dejando caer su mano en mi espalda dando golpecitos – estaré como a las 9…llevare algo para beber… -saca su mano alejándose en dirección a su casa, agita su mano una última vez antes de desaparecer en la esquina._

_ Al llegar a casa, me encuentro con mi pequeño Kurt, quien avisa mi llegada con entusiasmo, le tomo en brazos para jugar un rato con él, pero pronto la voz suave y dulce de mi mujer me distrae, me doy vuelta para verla salir de la cocina con un delantal y sus manos con un poco de espuma. Me acerco a ella con mi muchacho en brazos, le doy un beso corto pero sincero a mi mujer, nos separamos._

- _Buenas noches cariño…- me saluda Elly tras separarnos – ¿como te ha ido hoy en el trabajo? ¿reparaste nuevos autos? – dice caminando hasta la cocina._

- _Bueno, creo que arregle unos pocos nuevos…- le digo mientras juego con Kurt -…pero ya sabes como es Mark, le gustan las competencias y en esta gano él por dos autos – la risa de mi mujer se escucha desde la cocina, esbozo una sonrisa al oírla reír, siempre he dicho que su risa es única- ah…por cierto…Mark vendrá esta noche a cenar…_

- _Ya lo se – le oí decir._

- _¿Te llamo para confirmar? – le pregunto poniéndome de pie, dejando a Kurt jugando con sus juguetes. llegando a la cocina logro captar su atención para que responda._

- _No, solo creo que lo intuí – sonríe – cariño, ha estado viniendo aquí muy seguido, por eso asumí que hoy vendría a casa a cenar con nosotros- vuelve a sus quehaceres._

- _Ah…- asiento con la cabeza, al caer en lo obvio de la situación – bueno, solo quería que supieras y que llegara como a las 9 – me acerco a ella para tomarla por la cintura, girarla y darle un beso apasionado._

- _Ca…cariño…- me dice entre besos entrecortados – ¡Burt! – me separo, creo que fui un poco brusco – lo siento, es que no me siento muy cómoda con Kurt cerca._

- _Si, creo que tienes razón – le digo mientras me separo de ella – pero sabes hace cuanto no hacemos nada – ella entorna los ojos levantando un poco sus manos como diciendo otra vez con lo mismo – soy un hombre, y no solo eso, sino también que soy un hombre casado por lo cual merezco un poco de sexo de vez en cuando…_

- _Burt, detente – se da vuelta molesta – cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me siento cómoda con nuestro hijo dando vueltas, quizás mas adelante, no ahora…_

- _¡Pero lo necesito ahora!...no mañana ni la semana que sigue ¡ahora!...- resalto la ultima palabra para que me ponga atención, ya que se había vuelto a terminar la cena._

- _¿Qué paso con el hombre con el que me case, acaso ya no queda nada del?...- lo suelta de forma venenosa – lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo pasada a llevar de esta forma. _

_ Solo me quede callado mirándola con mucho odio, algo que jamás creí posible sentir hacia ella. Salí de la cocina, tome mi chaqueta y las llaves, me fui no quería seguir ahí._

_ Casi después de unas horas, regrese a casa a eso de las 9 con 5 minutos de la noche, la mesa estaba servida, aun los platos se encontraban intactos, quizás aun seguiríamos con lo de la cena. Al ir acercándome hasta a cocina para ver que hacia mi esposa, la voz de un sujeto algo conocida, para mí al menos, me llama la atención. Se ríe._

- _¿y que quieres que haga?- la voz es aun mas conocida, me acerco hasta la puerta para verlo._

- _Bueno pues, deberías decirle, es tu amigo debería entender – dice finalmente mi esposa, quien le hablaba con Mark, por lo visto llegó a la hora, como siempre._

- _No, nos… - se detiene al verme, parece palidecer – Burt – Elizabeth se gira y me mira de igual forma._

- _¡has vuelto! – dice ella casi corriendo a abrazarme- perdóname cielo, no quería…_

- _¿Que es lo que no me puedes contar?- le digo cortante, separando a mi mujer con cuidado- ¿no somos amigos?, solo digo, porque creo haberte contado todo de mi y no ocultarte nada, somos amigos de la infancia y si es algo malo es mejor que lo sepa, así veremos cómo podremos…- paso mi brazo derecho por los hombros de mi mujer – ayudarte._

- _Gracias amigo – dice mirando con incomodidad – pero esta vez prefiero guardármelo, hasta que esté listo para que lo sepas- no quise indagar más, pues si Mark me aseguraba que me lo diría algún día, yo estaría para escucharlo._

- _Bueno, creo que tenemos hambre – Elly rompe el hielo, golpeando sus manos frente su pecho – vayan acomodándose._

_ La cena transcurrió sin más, pues no falto de que hablar, aunque casi Elizabeth no hablaba ella siempre me dijo que disfrutaba de las visitas y de las aventuras de los demás. Pero aun estaba rondando por mi cabeza el secreto de Mark, ¿Por qué lo sabe Elly?_

- _Bueno viejo, creo que es tiempo de prepararnos para el partido – dice Mark con una sonrisa en su rostro, logrando despistar mis pensamientos._

- _Si si…- le digo parándome enseguida -… ¿no necesitas que te ayude con esto? - Elly me mira con su linda sonrisa._

- _No hace falta – dice mientras comienza a desaparecer tras la puerta – ve a ve tu juego, ¡disfrútalo!- le oigo decir desde la cocina._

_ Conforme con eso, me voy a sentar en mi sillón favorito, mientras Mark saca las cervezas de la nevera, llega a los segundos después dejando, sobre una mesita entre medio de los sillones: bueno que empiece el partido. _

_ Después de una hora y media llena de garabatos al equipo contrario, unas risas, unos cuantos cantos y mas risas, termina el partido de futbol con nuestro equipo victorioso. Mark comienza a preparar sus cosas antes de salir de casa, inspecciona la cocina por si se le queda algo más ahí. Ya en la puerta, y con todo revisado se despide, claro sin antes dejándome en claro antes._

- _Te lo prometo – comienza dándome la espalda – pronto sabrás mi pequeño secreto…_

- _No te presiono viejo, solo quiero que estés bien, sabes que eres como el hermano que nunca tuve… - me detengo, parece que le caen lagrimas – ¿estás llorando?_

- _Lo se viejo, ¿no es extraño? - dice el ahora sonriéndome, pero aun con lagrimas en sus ojos – lo siento – y sin más se va, dejándome aun mas perdido y sin saber que hacer por él._

_ Cierro la puerta con seguro, reviso que todas las cosas estén en orden antes de subir e irme a acostar. Por suerte Elizabeth no duerme aun, lleva puesto sus anteojos de lectura, tienes sus piernas recogidas para acomodar el libro que le compre hace unas semanas atrás. Apenas me ve cierra el libro lo acomoda en su mesa de noche, luego saca de su cabeza los lentes, para luego decirme lo de siempre._

- _ Qué bueno que has vuelto – ni que haya salido – ven, tengo frio – le da golpecitos a mi lado de la cama, y sin resistirme camino a paso veloz hasta mi cama._

- _Me alegro estar de vuelta – me giro para darle un beso, que responde igual o más apasionada que en la cocina hace ya unas horas atrás – cariño, necesito que me perdones – le miro culpable- por cómo te trate un rato atras…_

- _Detente – dice seria – Burt, yo te amo y nadie podrá cambiar esto – me besa otra vez – solo creo que deberíamos dejarlo, por esta vez, pasar – sentencio ella con una sonrisa – ahora, solo quiero consentirte…_

- _Pero, y ¿Kurt? – le pregunto, un poco preocupado por mi hijo – si se despierta ¿qué?_

- _Bueno, pues solo le decimos que crearemos un hermanito para qué no este solo – la risa de mi mujer me congelo unos segundo, frio que desapareció apenas apago la luz que mantenía la habitación con vida._

_ Es así como pronto las semanas y meses pasaron volando, tanto que casi dentro de unas semanas el cumpleaños número 7 de Kurt se avecinaba con rudeza. Con mi mujer preparábamos ya todo, las invitaciones de algunos amigos de su jardín, también algunos de los nuestros._

_Mi mujer se encargaba netamente de la cocina y de los arreglos de la casa, mientras yo solo me dedicaba a realizar unos cuantos viajes al supermercado por cosas mínimas como globos, gorros de fiesta y otras cosas. A mi regreso, la acalorada pelea que tenían Elizabeth con Mark, dentro de casa, me llamo bastante la atención, me acerco rápido hasta la puerta donde saco mis llaves con suma tranquilidad para no votar algunas cosas que eran más bien delicadas, aun así mi inquietud fue más grande y tenía que saber el porqué de su discusión._

- _¡Te volviste lunática o que!...- le oigo decir a mi mejor amigo bastante fastidiado- no…no puedo hacerme cargo aun…esto me mataría hasta más no poder - ¿hacerse cargo de qué?...es lo primero que cruza mi mente antes que escuchar a mi mujer llorando._

- _Mark…por favor – le suplica – tu más que nadie sabes lo que me pasa, no puedo evitarlo, tie…tienes que ser valiente y afrontar tus problemas de una vez – ¿acaso tendrá que ver con su secreto?- porque si no lo haces tú, yo las tomare cartas en el asunto – su voz se notaba decidida a llevar a cabo su acción._

- _Elizabeth – retoma de nuevo la conversación – el no lo comprendería, nos odiaría a ambos, ¿acaso crees que solo **yo** seré perjudicado? – suelta una risa irónica –por favor, ambos nos veríamos afectados – porque involucra a mi mujer – y no solo eso… - hace una pausa- nuestro hijo también se encuentra en juego. _

_El golpe contra el suelo, de las bolsas que llevaba, les advierte de mi presencia._

- _¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir? – me acerco mas hasta donde están ellos – perdón, pero no escuche bien – camino, ahora en dirección a Mark._

- _N…no es lo que piensas… - Mark me mira nervioso, se hace para atrás mientras intenta alejarse lo que más puede de mi – Burt, es solo un mal entendido…_

- _¡Ya basta! – Elizabeth se interpone entre nosotros, y con los ojos llorosos me mira desconsolada – lo siento, pero ya no puedo…ya no podemos – dice mirando al hijo de puta ese, retrocede para alcanzarle la mano – Mark es el padre de Kurt –me dice la maldita prostituta._

_ De una sola bofetada, dejo a Elizabeth en el suelo mientras que me acerco veloz hasta el infeliz que arruino mi vida. No me importo si alguna vez fuimos amigos o conocidos, lo único que quería en ese momento era hacerlo desaparecer lo antes posible. Tome una botella de vino que había en el mesón de la cocina y sin dudarlo unos segundos, lo golpee dejándolo enseguida en el piso, Elizabeth estaba arrinconada y gritaba descontroladamente que me detuviera, pero era demasiado pronto para satisfacer mi venganza. _

- _¡Porque! –le grite a mi mujer – porque lo hiciste – ya frente a ella, la tome fuerte de los brazos sacudiéndola pidiendo respuestas – ¡acaso no te di lo suficiente, acaso no fui lo suficientemente hombre para ti puta!- la tiro al suelo, me levanto, y sin ninguna piedad, le doy de patadas en el estomago- ¡esto es lo que merece una zorra como tú!_

- _¡No te atrevas a tocarla en tu vida maldito miserable!- Mark, me toma de la espalda, ahora, devolviéndome los mismos golpes que le propine hace unos minutos atrás. Sin dudarlo también me defendí, dejándolo en una oportunidad inconsciente en el suelo, momento que aproveche para arrastrarlo fuera de mi casa y encargarme del resto de mis problemas. _

_ Al regresar a la cocina, el desorden era un asunto que no se podía ignorar, como tampoco la presencia de la que hace unas horas atrás era mi mujer y ahora solo es un bulto en medio de la cocina que debo eliminar. Me acerque hasta ella, tomándola en brazos, la cargue hasta el auto, sentándola en el asiento del copiloto, la asegure y cerré la puerta. Di la vuelta al vehículo, entre, encendí los motores, chequee que no viniese nadie y me encamine hasta el hospital de lima._

_ Minutos mas tarde, me encontraba atravesando las puertas del hospital con Elizabeth en brazos ya medio inconsciente, una enfermera que nos ve a la llegada da aviso de la gravedad de nuestra situación, unos cuentos paramédicos se me acercan tomando en brazos a mi mujer y poniéndola en una camilla, para llevarla de urgencia hasta el quirófano._

_ Sentado en la sala de espera, comencé a retroceder cada recuerdo hasta llegar a casa, hace ya unas horas atrás. **Como fui tan ciego**. Viaje hasta los últimos rincones de mi cabeza buscando el momento exacto en el que descuide de mi familia. Por fin la búsqueda tuvo resultado, recordé el 4 de Abril de hace ya casi un año y medio, recuerdo que debía viajar por un encargo de repuestos de motores, un viaje a San Francisco del cual me tome unos tres días para conocer un poco más el lugar y, por la simple probabilidad de encontrar algún buen trabajo remunerado._

_Sin embargo, como fui tan ciego. Ella no me miro de la misma forma que antes del viaje, quizás hasta no es toda su culpa, yo mande al puto que se la follo y tuvo a ese…Kurt…**Mark es el padre de Kurt**…otra vez as palabras venenosas de mi mujer me engañan, poniéndome mas furioso. Que es lo que hare ahora, yo le quiero…pero hacerme cargo de algo que no es mío… esa puta…_

- _Señor Hummel… - una voz masculina que ya conocía a la perfección capta mi atención – Burt – se me acerca._

- _¿Qué le sucede a mi mujer?- intento parecer preocupado, pero en estos momentos preferiría el peor diagnostico –¿Elly se encuentra bien? – le miro preocupado._

- _Burt, no te mentiré – me mira agobiado, cuando el que debería estarse muriendo de pena tendría que ser yo – tiene una hemorragia interna muy grave, los golpes que le dieron los asaltantes fueron la verdad bastante duros y pues lo único que queda es esperar que se recupere - caigo al asiento brusco, aunque se merezca todo el daño del mundo, no pude creerlo aun la amo lo suficiente como para perderla._

- _Es...esta despierta – le miro entristecido – necesito hablar con ella._

- _Esta sedada en este momento, no creo que te pueda recibir ahora – me dice colocándose a mi lado – tal vez sería bueno que te fueras a casa, descansaras, cuides de tu hijo y que vengan mañana por la mañana a ver si existe algún cambio…- sus palabras no me parecen inapropiadas del todo, así que tomo mi chaqueta, y me marcho a casa._

_ Habiendo llegado ya a casa, estaciono el auto, luego tomo las llaves de mi hogar para poder abrir la puerta y poder aclarar mi mente. Ya son las tres de la mañana y aun me encuentro en el living sentado en mi sillón blanco, con una cerveza en mi mano derecha, las luces apagadas y mis pensamientos que me traicionan ocasionalmente. Los llantos de Kurt, me sacan de mi ensimismamiento. Me paro, dejo la bebida sobre la mesita y me encamino hasta la habitación del pequeño._

_ Al llegar me acerco lentamente y a cada paso las palabras desgraciadas y las imágenes de los putos que me cagaron la vida. Kurt esta rojo de tanto llorar, le he estado mirando por más de 5 minutos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Los dejare marcharse? O ¿me quedare con el único recuerdo de algo que pudo haber sido perfecto en mi vida? Sin ya pensarlo mas, tomo a mi supuesto hijo en brazos para tranquilizarlo. Al instante en que lo cojo y lo pongo en mi pecho, se queda quieto y tranquilo, comenzándose levemente a quedar dormido._

_ Después, quizás de una hora, en que tuve al niño en brazos y lo acosté nuevamente, me fui a mi dormitorio, el cual estaba rodeado de fotos que guardaban aquellos recuerdos que preferiría borrar. Tan cansado como me sentía, no tenia los ánimos suficientes como para tirar a la basura todas estas malditas memorias. Sentado en el borde de la cama, froto mis manos con cierta ansiedad, quizás lo que debería hacer es quedarme con el chiquillo y huir fuera de Ohio, y tener una nueva vida…pero tendría que enfrentar a la justicia después de eso...tal vez no deba irme sino que ellos deberían…volverán…pienso más detenidamente…de pronto viene a mí una idea que hasta me da miedo pronunciar, no obstante, es la única salida que tengo y poder, de una buena vez deshacerme de los hijos de puta._

_ A las doce en punto, la niñera que contrate hace unas pocas horas estaba tocando y atravesando la puerta de mi hogar. Necesitaba que alguien se encargara de cuidar a Kurt mientras me encargaba de algunos asuntos._

_ Las drogas son un producto de muy fácil adquisición aquí en Ohio, y por supuesto, siempre que quieres romper un poco las reglas no faltan aquellos que venderían su alma por un poco de dinero y es justo lo que necesitaba una droga o veneno fuerte que aniquilara mis dos mártires. El viaje en bus fue rápido, llegue un poco más allá de los límites de lima para encontrarme con quien me vendería lo que necesitaba._

- _Has llegado tarde – me dice mientras sale de las matas un hombre de melena café, con pantalones gastados al igual que el resto de su ropa – no tengo todo el día, trajiste el dinero – me mira amenazador._

- _- si – le muestro el fardo de dólares que habíamos estado juntando Elizabeth hace algún tiempo para un viaje que haríamos después de la fiesta de Kurt – y tu... ¿trajiste el veneno?- le miro ansioso, el solo me mira como de forma perdida._

- _Por supuesto – saca de unos de los bolsillos que poseía la chaqueta que llevaba – por cierto, esta mercancía me costó un poco más cara de lo que hablamos hace unas horas – le miro iracundo._

- _¡me dijiste que con esto bastaría maldita rata! – lo tome del cuello de la camisa mirándolo con odio, el solo sonríe incitando aun mas mi rabia, se suelta._

- _Acaso crees que esto crece en los arboles… - me mira aun sonriendo – aceptas el trato sí o no – en su mano derecha lleva la pequeña bolsa con lo que necesito mientras extiende la otra mano para que le entregue el dinero._

- _Si – le lanzo el fardo de billetes, y el imita el movimiento. Solo espero que esto funcione – el individuo se ríe mientras cuenta el dinero._

- _¿Qué no va a funcionar? – pregunta ente risas – es más alta la probabilidad de que venga un policía y me arreste a que no funcione – dice en sarcasmos._

- _Por cierto… - le recuerdo el resto de nuestro trato – y el otro encargo – me mira el de ojos sombríos - espero no se te olvide._

- _No te preocupes – me dice mientras comienzas a escabullirse por los arbustos – dentro de dos días ni sabrás quien fue ese sujeto – es lo último que escucho de su voz, al parecer se ha ido con bastante prisa. El viento sopla fuerte por entre los arboles golpeando mi rostro con bastante rudeza, quizás se avecinaban malos tiempos, miro hacia el cielo que se tornaba medio nublado, ya sin nada más que hacer seguí con mi camino, esta vez de vuelta a Lima._

_ Mi regreso a casa es algo lento, el bus que me debería transportar de vuelta se demoro unos cuantos minutos en llegar, retardando mi regreso a casa. Apenas tome asiento, y me relaje unos segundos, comencé a planear mis siguientes pasos, tenía que ser cauteloso si no quería ser descubierto, si bien mi plan ya lo tenía decidido, pues no quería que este tuviera ningún tipo de inconveniente al realizarse._

_ Luego de unas horas ya me encontraba, atravesando las puertas del hospital y pedir que me llevaran a la habitación de mi mujer. La enfermera me atendió rápido por consiguiente me transporto con rapidez a la habitación donde la tenían algo sedada. _

- _Déjenos solos por favor – le dije apenas entre – quiero saludarla y ver como esta._

- _Está bien señor – dice antes de ir – pero le ruego no quedarse por mucho, la Sra. aun se encuentra en tratamiento – se marcha, dejándome con ella a puertas cerradas._

_ La cama no se encuentra a gran distancia de la puerta por lo cual llego rápido hasta su lado. Tomo un piso que se encuentra casi en la esquina de la habitación y me siento para poder mirarle unos cuantos minutos. Al pasar ya unos 10 minutos en los que la contemplaba, ella despierta silenciosa, parece algo adolorida aun._

- _Hola - le digo para que capte mi atención, ella por su lado parece espantarse al oír mi voz – ¿no me vas a saludar?- me mira asustada parece que en cualquier momento gritara._

- _¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta con el mentón tiritando – no quiero que te me acerques mas…- la tomo de la mano, luego la beso. Parece confundida._

- _¿De qué hablas cariño?- le digo sin más – ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que paso anoche?_

- _¡que acaso tú no te recuerdas! – me dice desafiante, ahora sin ningún rastro de temor en sus ojos o en su voz – casi me matas y también…_

- _¡cállate! – le digo irritado, no quiero escuchar el nombre de ese – solo vine para darte una oportunidad, de que me elijas a mi sobre el – me mira algo consternada._

- _Burt, lo siento, pero ya no te amo – lo suelta de pronto – ya no quiero formar el resto de mi vida contigo, Mark me ha dado cosas que tu ya no me puedes dar – la miro indignado – además, el jamás me ha tratado como lo has hecho en los últimos meses._

- _Elizabeth, es tu última oportunidad – le reitero, poniéndome de pie, antes de perder el poco control que me queda – elígeme y nadie saldrá lastimado – su mirada ha vuelto a ser de miedo – tu no me quieres como tu enemigo ni menos a esa rata – le digo casi escupiéndoselo – estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu error, con tal de que te olvides de ese hijo de puta y tu vuelvas a ser mi puta ¡entendiste! – sus lagrimas comienzan a caer, debería sentir algo de pena por ella, pero, la rabia que recorre mis venas me está matando por dentro. Me mira después de unos segundos con los ojos algo hinchados, para decirme lo que yo llamaría una sentencia de muerte._

- _¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de tu malnacida madre! – dice, sacándose el anillo de compromiso y tirándolo al piso - ¡jamás me volverás a ver o a Mark o a mi hijo! _

- _Te equivocas – le digo sonriendo – porque dentro de unos días Mark ya no estará con ustedes para protegerlos –camino en dirección a la puerta – y con respecto a Kurt no esperes volver a verlo – salgo de la pieza dejando el grito de dolor de mi mujer atrás en la habitación, acelero pues no quiero estar aquí para ningún tipo de interrogatorio._

_ Llegue a casa, le pague a la niñera por sus horas de servicio y luego me encargue del resto. Cuando por fin pude ir a mi pieza y preparar el resto de mi plan, recibo la llamada telefónica que desconocía, una voz conocida me da lo que es para mí unas de las mejores noticias que pude escuchar en días._

- _El sujeto esta muerto – dice el hombre al otro lado de la línea – y también nos deshicimos del cadáver, por si le interesaba saber – cuelga después._

**_Esta muerto_**_. Dejo caer el teléfono mientras me quedo sentado al borde de la cama, pensando en todos esos recuerdos que ahora están atormentándome. Mark, siempre estuvo ahí para mí y viceversa, pero esta no se la deje pasar por nada en el mundo, me acuesto con el resto de mi cuerpo sobre la cama, **está muerto**, sonrió una vez más antes de quedarme profundamente dormido. Me despierto a eso de las 3 y algo más de la mañana asustado de una terrible pesadilla. _

_ Estaba sentado en una habitación blanca en la cual podía ver en las paredes fotos de mi vida como casado, entre esos recuerdo comienzan unos que no había vivido aun, imágenes de lo que pasaría comenzaron a aparecer y entre ellas, la imagen de un bebe que cuando me paro del asiento en el que me encontraba para tocar su rostro, las paredes comienzan a trisarse con rapidez, y de cada grieta que se formaba salía, algo que yo asocie como sangre. Quería correr pero no podía y antes de que pudiera pedir auxilio, las paredes explotan dejándome totalmente cubierto de esta sustancia roja._

_ Reviso bien la hora, son las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada, ¿Quién será el bebe?, es lo último que pregunte antes de volver a quedarme dormido._

_Este debía ser el día en que todos los problemas debían acabar, eliminar de por vida esta maldita sanguijuela que tanto se aprovecho de mis esperanzas y sueños. Tome unos pantalones que solo uso en épocas especiales y una camisa que me había dado el gusto de comprar hace algún tiempo ya. Ya en una media hora me encontraba listo para ir hasta el hospital, donde vería por última vez a Elizabeth Hummel. _

_ La misma enfermera que me atendió ayer fue la que me llevo hasta la sala donde estaría Elizabeth. Pero al llegar, mi sorpresa fue no verla sola, sino que la inesperada visita de López quien por lo visto venia asegurase que estuviera bien o al menos eso creí._

_Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<em>

- _Lo siento mucho – es lo primero que me dice el doctor al acercarse para abrazarme – si lo hubiese sabido antes tal vez hubiese podido salvarlo – ahora sí que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que habla, intente ver a Elizabeth quien solo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos en dirección contraria a donde me encontraba – es tu hijo, Elizabeth estaba embarazada y después del asalto, pues ella perdió a vuestro chico._

_Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open?<em>

_Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love  
>Is all I ever asked 'cause<br>What you don't understand is_

_No podía mantenerme en pie de la impresión, pues comencé a repasar esa noche de furia. Luego se me vino a la cabeza el recuerdo casi vivido de mi sueño. ¿Acaso, el era mi hijo, mi verdadero hijo?_

- _Necesito estar a solas con mi mujer – demande con voz grave - ¡ahora! – tanto el doctor como la enfermera nos dejaron a solas_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>

- _No me dijiste nada – comencé la conversación - Elizabeth, perdóname – comienzo a llorar._

- _No tuve como decirte ni yo lo sabia – me dijo con un dejo de voz – apenas me den el alta, tomare mis cosas, a Kurt y me iré de lima junto Mark… - levanto mi cabeza secando mis pocas lagrimas, volviendo a enfurecerme, como es posible que después de esto no quiera seguir junto a mí._

- _Pues deberá ser en la otra vida – le digo pesadamente, ella voltea con la mirada herida, aumentando sus lagrimas, se echa hacia adelante para cubrir su cara con sus manos y así llorar desgarradoramente._

_Oh oh, I would go through all of this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, no no_

- _Por favor, Elizabeth – me incline al lado de su cama – lo hice porque es la única manera de que me vuelvas a amar y así no tendrás que pagar como él lo hizo – le acaricio la cabeza con mi mano derecha, pero ella rápidamente quita la mía._

- _No te atrevas a tocarme en tu vida maldito asesino – me escupe en la cara – prefiero estar muerta antes que seguir viviendo una vida infeliz junto a ti…_

_Black, black, black and blue  
>Beat me 'til I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "hey"  
>When you get back to where you're from<em>

_Mad woman, bad woman  
>That's just what you are<br>Yeah, you'll smile in my face  
>Then rip the brakes out my car<em>

- _Pues que así sea – me mira asustada, mientras ve expectante lo que voy a sacar de mi bolsillo. Apenas lo saco comienzo a llorar nuevamente, me siento bastante mal tanto por la muerte del que pudo ser mi verdadero hijo, de la mujer que alguna vez ame y de los líos mentales que todo provocaba en mi – es cianuro, prometo no te dolerá nada._

_Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did!_

_To give me all your love  
>Is all I ever asked, 'cause<br>What you don't understand is_

- _Por favor, Burt no lo hagas – intentó alcanzar la mano en la que llevaba la jeringa con el cianuro – está bien, accedo a todo lo que me pidas pero por favor, te lo ruego, no lo hagas._

- _Es curioso – sonrío – es lo mismo que pensé que dirías a penas estuvieras a punto de morir, pero creo que solo me pides algo de clemencia porque tienes miedo a la muerte – me acerco hasta donde está su rostro para besarla acaloradamente._

- _Wow…jamás me besaste así – me separo rápido – de verdad lo siento._

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>

- _Pues yo no – me acerco, otra vez, para tomar su pelo con rudeza y jalar su cabeza hacia atrás– es hora de decirnos adiós querida – cerca de su garganta una de sus venas comenzaba poco a poco a notarse._

- _Por favor no – pedía entre llantos – te lo ruego…te amo… - fue lo último que alcance a escuchar de ella antes de inyectar el veneno en la vena de su cuello, con ello también las ultimas lagrimas que caian de sus ojos._

_Oh oh, I would go through all of this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

_If my body was on fire  
>Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>'Cause you never, ever, ever did baby<em>

_ Poco a poco el cuerpo de Elizabeth comienza a desvanecerse en mis brazos hasta ya dejar de respirar. Deje el cuerpo al lado unos minutos mientras me desasía de la jeringa y de alguna prueba que pudiera presentarse en mi contra. Luego, acomode el cuerpo de mi mujer de tal forma que pareciera un ataque de corazón. Salí corriendo de la sala pidiendo auxilio, pues mi mujer había sufrido de un supuesto ataque de corazón._

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<em>

_Oh oh, I would go through all of this pain_

_Las enfermeras más el doctor López, llegaron de inmediato al oír mi llamada de auxilio, practicaron reanimación, hicieron de todo lo que es humanamente posible, pero no pudieron salvarla._

- _Lo sentimos Burt – comienza otra vez el doctor López a disculparse – lo siento muchísimo, pero dios sabe lo que hace y si quería llevarse a Elizabeth fue por una razón – tragamos saliva casi al mismo tiempo – fue para cuidar a tu hijo que en paz descanse._

- _Gracias amigo – dejo caer una lagrimas mentirosas de mis ojos – creo que iré a hacer los papeleos de defunción – el solo asiente con la cabeza, luego se marcha despidiéndose amigable._

_Take a bullet straight through my brain  
>Yes, I would die for ya, baby<br>But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Oh, you'd never do the same  
>Oh, no no no<em>

(En el presente)

Llegue a casa, a eso de las 5 de la mañana a casa, algo empapado y bastante cansado. Camine hasta la cocina donde me detuve a pensar que estando ahí fue que se me ocurrió salir de casa a estas horas de la noche, camine en dirección contraria, entonces, pues no quería estar pensando más en el tema del asesinato. Cuando ya me encontraba algo seco y me disponía a subir a dormir el resto de horas que podía dormir, el teléfono de casa suena, bajo extrañado ¿Quién será a esta hora?

- Diga – respondo con voz cansada - ¡diga! – demando rudo.

- Creíste que te deshiciste de mi – una voz familiar, algo cambiada, pero la misma de unos ochos años atrás – se que sabes quién soy yo…

- Mark – me tiemblan las piernas, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

- Vengo por mi hijo y mi venganza así que prepararte Burt Hummel – cuelga sin nada más que decir.

Me quedo paralizado unos instantes, ¿Cómo demonios fue que vivió? ¿El no debería estar muerto y bajo tierra?... ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Cuando al fin pude mover las extremidades de mi cuerpo, comencé a moverme frenético de un lado hacia otro pensando en cómo solucionaría esto. Fue así como llego a mí una idea perfecta, y a la vez, algo macabra con la cual podría acabar con todo este problema.

Debía deshacerme de Kurt lo antes posible, primero chantajear a Mark, y luego acabar con estos fantasmas que atormentan mi presente.

Subo las escaleras con cuidado, pues no quiero despertar a nadie en casa, al llegar a mi pieza veo que Carole se sienta de forma enérgica en la cama, con cara de preocupación.

- Burt, por dios ¿dónde has estado? – me pregunta poniéndose en pie para abrazarme – estaba muy preocupada.

- Pues ya no lo estés, me encuentro sano y salvo – le beso para que este un poco más tranquila – vamos a dormir, la verdad es que estoy muy cansado – asiente dulce, nos metemos en la cama abrazados para mantener un poco de calor junto a nosotros.

Lima Ohio, el mejor lugar para vivir, ahora se ha convertido en el escenario de uno de los más grandes acontecimientos de la historia, el gran telón rojo carmesí se abre para dar inicio a la obra…THE SHOW MUST GO ON…

* * *

><p>BUENO Y ESO POR AHORA ESPERO PRONTO ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA Y YA NO DEMARARME TANTO EN ESCRIBIR...BXS PARA TODOS UN ABRASOTE Y FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS!<p> 


	12. solo dios lo sabrá

Hola mundoo :D...primero que nada agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen la historia, es muy grato para mi leer su reviews es muy tierno de su parte y me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo :3...otra cosa,estamos ya llegando a los ultimos capitulos del fanfic y la verdad es que no se si lo terminare antes de regresar a mis estudios...prometo que hare lo mas posible para avanzar la historia lo mas rapido posibe y asi puedan leer el final ehhehe...ahora algunas aclaraciones de este cap...mas que nada es como una especie de reglo xDD...este cap tiene muchas emociones...no hay tanta tragedia como en los otros anteriores o por lo menos en los ultimos...emmm este creo que es el primer cap musical de toda la historia ahhahah...incluye 3 canciones que apareceran en los momentos indicados...bueno solo eso...salu2 y muchas gracias otra vez...difruten!

V.O…Rachel:

Llevaba más de cinco horas recostada de la misma forma sobre mi cama sumida en la oscuridad que proporcionaba la noche y, por supuesto, también mi cuarto. Esto era una verdadera mierda. A cada latido de mi corazón podía revivir cada recuerdo vivido con Quinn, tanto bueno como malo, me dolía pensar que ya jamás podría abrazarla o besarla o respirar su delicioso y único aroma que su piel expelía. Y otra vez mis lagrimas se apoderaban de mi rostro queriendo casi dejar grietas en mis mejillas, realmente esto era una mierda.

Al día siguiente, despierto sobre la cama mirando hacia una de las paredes de mi cuarto, me levanto algo desganada, pues hoy no seria un gran día. Esta tarde se celebrarían los funerales de la que fue mi novia.

Camine hasta la ducha de mi pieza, gire la llave que daba el paso al agua caliente luego, comencé a retirar cada una de mis prendas hasta quedar desnuda; una pequeña brisa paso por mi espalda provocando que me erizara.

Mientras sentía las gotas del agua recorrer mi cuerpo, los recuerdos de la que fue mi última conversación con Quinn volvían a atormentar mi memoria.

_Rach…lamento haberte hecho daño, no…no sabía que serias la mujer más importante para mí hasta que te tuve…qu…quiero que sepas que…que te amo, por sobre todas las cosas…y que debes cuidarte, pide ayuda, Finn te cuidara, me dio su palabra… _

Me sentía tan débil al recordar aquel desgarrador momento, que mis piernas ya no pudieron seguir sujetándome y así fue que caí bruscamente al suelo de la bañera. Subí mis manos hasta la altura de mi rostro para cubrirlo con ellas, desate un grito que me tenía guardando desde que volví del hospital aquel día.

Finalmente, Salí del baño con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tome un vestido negro algo holgado de la parte inferior del traje y ajustado de arriba, este no poseía mangas, también conservaba un estilo sobrio y creo que hasta elegante. Ya después que tuve puesta mi vestimenta, me senté frente mi cómoda donde había un espejo del cual podía ver con totalidad la parte superior de todo mi cuerpo. Tome el peine y comencé a pasarlo por entre mis cabellos, frente a mi había un cintillo del mismo color que mi vestido y lo puse delicadamente sobre mi cabeza.

Aunque ya me encontraba lista, faltaba el anillo que Quinn me regalo antes de desaparecer. Camine hasta mi mesita de noche para sacar la pequeña caja donde se encontraba la argolla, y ya puesta en mi dedo, baje, sin ya nada mas que hacer en mi cuarto, hasta el comedor donde me esperaban ya arreglados mis padres quienes me llevarían hasta la iglesia donde llevaríamos a cabo el funeral. Como no seria, esta, la excepción a una buena despedida decidí cantarle como una muestra de que aun la amaba con locura.

Ya a un par de cuadras de llegar al lugar, pude ver atraves de la ventana la cúpula de la iglesia donde se llevarían a cabo las exequias de mi Quinny. El lugar es grande, bastante espacioso, uno podría pensar que jamás se podría llenar un lugar como este pero me equivoque. Familiares, amigos en común, algunas Cheerios que aun le guardaban cierto cariño a su ex capitana, también algunos profesores y por supuesto, su madre quien tenía unas gafas oscuras que cubrían a la perfección sus ojos y hasta un vestido casi parecido al mío.

A penas el auto de mis padres aparca en el estacionamiento, bajo casi corriendo hasta donde se encuentra Judy para abrazarla, pues juntas habíamos perdido al amor de nuestras vidas, para ella como su queridísima hija y yo como mi novia.

- Rachel, cariño ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta después de un abrazo que me ha dejado algo mas tranquila.

- No te mentiré Judy – le digo desviando un poco mi mirada – bastante agobiada y desesperada…jamás había pasado por algo tan terrible como esto – le digo volviendo a poner mis ojos en los de la señora Fabray.

- Oh, Rachel no eres la única – retoma la conversación, retira las gafas que llevaba puestas para dejar ver una mirada tan distinta a cuando comencé a salir con Quinn, ahora todo lo que fue ensoñaciones, alegría, orgullo y dulzura cambio por otra mas opaca y lúgubre. Ya no era la misma que antes – bueno, creo… - hace una pausa – creo que deberíamos entrar – yo solo asiento con pesar y camino pasando por un pasillo que encontré bastante largo, casi eterno, y al fondo de este la ataúd de mi Quinn.

La misa transcurrió sin mayor inconveniente, el párroco que dirigía la ceremonia hablaba de segundas oportunidades, de volver a reencontrarnos con nuestros seres queridos, pero que para eso solo debíamos aguardar al momento indicado pues, dios así lo determina.

Fue entonces cuando mi oportunidad de despedirla llegó, me levante de mi puesto decidida en cada paso que daba, hasta que al fin pude ponerme frete al público a una altura donde pudieran verme. Mis padres, amigos, algunos conocidos y la madre que Quinn, todos los allí presentes posaban sus ojos en mi. Nunca antes me sentí así. Los nervios comenzaron a pasarme la cuenta, pero no me dejaría pasar a llevar por ellos esta vez, me esforzaría para despedirme de Quinn como es y se merece el recuerdo de mi novia.

- Buenas tardes – comienzo mi pequeño discurso – esto pues…es una canción que creo pueda reflejar lo que Quinn significo para mi, y por supuesto para las personas que mas la amaron – giro mi cara para ver el rostro agradecido de Judy, quien moviendo sus labios pude entender que decía un simple gracias, yo solo le sonreí. Luego camine un poco mas cerca de la tumba donde yacía descansando mi bella durmiente, acaricio con suavidad la tapa, esbozo otra sonrisa – si mi amigos pudieran subir también, juntos le tenemos un regalo preparado – los chicos del Glee club se posan ordenados detrás de mi, mientras nuestro querido pianista también toma lugar para comenzar a cantar.

**_(N/A: Immortality de Celine dion ft. BeeGees)_**

Los primeros acordes del piano comienzan a sonar delicadamente mientras mi compañeros acompañan haciendo coro y yo, me dispongo a cantar.

**So this is who I am**

**And this is all I know**

**And I must choose to live**

**For all that I can give**

**The spark that makes the power grow**

Forcé un poco mas mi voz, como si quisiera que todo el mundo escuchase mi canto y que supieran que fui la mujer más feliz de todos los tiempos, pues tuve a la única persona que ame con pasión y locura. Mi querida Lucy o como todo lima la conocía…Quinn Fabray.

**And I will stand for my dream if I can**

**Symbol of my faith in who I am**

**But you are my only**

**And I must follow on the road that lies ahead**

**And I won't let my heart control my head**

Los recuerdos de mis momentos con Quinn vinieron a mi memoria, reviviendo todos los buenos momentos vividos junto a mi chica. Las mañanas que despertábamos mirándonos con dulzura, las caricias en nuestras noches de pasión, los besos bajos la sombra de frondosos árboles y también aquellas pocas veces cuando me tomaba por sorpresa para besarme y decirme: te amo Rach…

**But you are my only**

**And we don't say goodbye**

**And I know what I've got to be**

**Immortality**

**I make my journey through eternity**

**I keep the memory of you and me inside**

Sentía mi Corazón latir a mil por hora por cada palabra de la Hermosa canción que le entonaba, me hacia estar de cierto modo aun más cerca de ella, mis compañeros también creo que se sentían igual, gire casi imperceptiblemente mi rostro para ver a Santana quien tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Brittany, al igual que su novia, lloraba casi sin poder hacer nada al respecto, y los demás chicos con una tristeza que nadie podía ocultar.

**Fulfill your destiny**

**Is there within the child**

**My storm will never end**

**My fate is on the wind**

Mis emociones ya no daban para mas, quería caer al suelo y llorar, fue en ese momento cuando Santana se puso a mi lado para coger mi mano con cierta ternura que jamás le conocí, la mire sonriente mientras seguía la canción ahora ya ambas muchos más estables que hace unos segundos. Guarde mis lágrimas quizás para un rato mas tarde.

**The king of hearts, the joker's wild**

**But we don't say goodbye**

**We don't say goodbye**

**I'll make them all remember me**

Juntas ahora entonábamos la canción, para Quinn quien, sin duda alguna, en alguna parte del cielo nos debe estar escuchando. Deje que continuara las siguientes líneas quizás así se podría de alguna forma librar del estrés al nos hemos estado sometiendo hasta ya unos cuantos meses atrás.

**'coz I have found a dream that must come true**

**Every ounce of me must see it though**

**But you are my only**

**I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play**

**Hand over my heart I'll find my way**

**I will make them give to me**

Ahora volvía a retomar las líneas de la canción, que cada Segundo mas iba desapareciendo a medida que avanzábamos. Y así también me iba quedando vacía por dentro, aun no podía creer que me encontrara en esta situación, ¿Por qué dios? ¿Porque ella y no yo? Quizás el sacerdote tenía razón, y no debía entristecerme, puesto que llegada la hora de mi deceso, viviríamos juntas para siempre.

**Immortality**

**There is a vision and a fire in me**

**I keep the memory of you and me inside**

**And we don't say goodbye**

Ya no podía mas, deje salir las lagrimas que me estuve aguantando desde ya hace mucho, tome con fuerza la mano de Santana, quien solo imito el gesto, para así poder terminar de manera simbólica esta canción.

**We don't say goodbye**

**With all my love for you**

Ya estando en el final de la canción, deje a Santana en el escenario terminando la canción para poder acercarme al ataúd de Quinn y dedicarle unas pequeñas palabras antes de irme…descansa en paz mi pequeño corderito, pronto estaremos juntas y así será…para siempre.

**And what else we may do**

**We don't say goodbye.**

Los aplausos de después terminada la presentación se hicieron notar enérgicos, mientras yo dejaba un beso en el ataúd de mi chica algunas lagrimas caían en él, la mano suave de mi morena amiga me jalo del hombre con dulzura, y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance hacia ella para abrazarla y ahora poder llorar de la emoción que tanto me esmeraba en ocultar.

Ya finalizada la misa, nos dirigimos a nuestros autos para llegar al parque donde enterraríamos a Quinn. El trayecto era corto, pues, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la iglesia.

Unos hombres, que dirigían la carroza fúnebre bajaron y sacaron con suavidad la urna donde llevaban a mi corderita, luego la pusieron sobre una plataforma que después comenzaría a descender para dejarla bajo tierra. El párroco recito algunos versos, mientras todos con los ojos cerrados parecían rezar, yo solo miraba la tumba que tanto miedo producía en mi.

- Bueno, creo que ya es el momento – finaliza el sacerdote – quienes posean una rosa por favor, pasen a delante y déjenla sobre el ataúd.

Primero se acerca Judy, luego algunos familiares más cercanos, después algunos chicos del Glee club y finalmente yo. Beso la rosa antes de dejarla junto a las demás, cierro los ojos al tacto de mis labios con la planta, como si los pétalos se asemejaran a los labios de mi bella durmiente. Y asi, se dio por finalizaba todo el proceso fúnebre de nuestra Quinn. Poco a poco, la urna desciende dejándonos a todos acongojados, adoloridos, quizás hasta algunos un poco más aliviados, pero sin lugar a duda que todos los presentes sentían esta pérdida.

Ya me encontraba de vuelta en el estacionamiento, a unos cuantos autos de distancias del de mis padres, cuando la voz aguda y melódica de Kurt me detiene en seco.

- Rachel – dice, siento que sus pasos son apresurados, me giro con lentitud para verle que viene tomado de la mano junto a Finn – Rach – dice ya estando frente a mi – cariño, mi mas sentido pésame – le sonrió con pesar – lamento no haberte saludado antes pero estaba lleno y estabas media ocupa despidiéndote de algunas personas, así que aprovechamos – se gira un poco para señalar a Finn, quien me mira amigable –de venir a dejarte nuestras condolencias.

- Yo también lo siento Rach – me abraza con suavidad, le respondo el gesto lo mas cariñosa posible – y decirte que no te dejare sola, si ocurriese algo… - de pronto las ultimas palabras de Quinn resuenan dentro de mi cabeza…_ Finn te cuidara, me dio su palabra_… - ten en cuenta que estaremos todos para ti.

- ¿hay…hay algo que no sepa? – les pregunto rotunda – es que Quinn antes… - trago saliva - …de morir me dijo que tú me cuidarías, acaso tiene que ver con su muerte…acaso todo esto tiene que ver contigo – miro a Kurt algo seria – necesito saberlo ahora.

- Rachel…yo – comienza mi amigo a sobarse las manos con nerviosismo – veras…

- Si – dice Finn sin rodeos – pero creo que no es el momento de hablarlo…este lugar es muy publico – se endereza lo mas que puede para ver a su alrededor – tal vez sea bueno que te expliquemos mas tarde.

- Está bien – le miro decidida – te espero en mi casa esta noche… a los dos – ahora veo también a Kurt quien parece aun mas aturdido que hace unos minutos atrás. Ambos asienten, luego nos despedimos y continúo mi regreso al vehículo donde ya se encontraban mis padres.

Mi viaje de regreso a casa es silencioso, me quedo dándole vueltas a la pequeña charla que tuve junto a Kurt y Finn, ellos algo escondían, y era grave si sabían o tenían algo de certeza en que pudo haberle pasado a Quinn.

* * *

><p>V.O…Blaine:<p>

Ya ha pasado un poco menos de una semana, desde que Kurt termino nuestra relación por ese imbécil de Finn. Aun me dolían sus palabras, cada noche lloraba, al pensar que ya no podría estar más con él.

Sin embargo, yo jamás me quedaría de brazos cruzados, y pelearía por el amor de Kurt, pues, estoy más que seguro que el aun me quiere, es imposible que de la noche a la mañana se haya olvidado de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Estos últimos días he estado preparando una serenata junta la ayuda incondicional de los Warblers quienes apenas supieron de mi ruptura han estado para mí ayudándome a pensar que canción escoger, a presentarla y por supuesto, intentar sacarme de la depresión en la que poco a poco iba cayendo.

Esta noche seria decisiva, ya que, quería sorprenderlo y si todo salía como lo tenía planeado en menos de 24 horas el volvería a mis brazos. Ya estaba todo listo, el lugar, los trajes, las personas necesarias y por supuesto, aun quedaba lo más importante, elemento que sin él, sería imposible llevar a cabo mi idea…mi querido Kurt.

Busque dentro de mi teléfono el numero de mi chico, aun lo tenía en discado rápido en casos de emergencia y pues, esta era una.

- Si, diga – al otro lado de la línea se oía un casi irreconocible Kurt, era casi como si nada hubiese pasado – ¿hola?

- Hola, ¿qué hay Kurt?...soy Blaine – le digo casi igual de enérgico que él, al parecer es un poco rara mi llamada porque se queda algo callado.

- Ah… ¿como estas? – me dice después de unos segundos.

- Bastante mejor - formo una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, en cambio el parece responder de manera nerviosa – Kurt, sabes te llamaba para saber si esta tarde podríamos hacer algo, quisiera invitarte a un lugar que dijeron…es de lujo – me quedo esperando su respuesta.

- No lo sé Blaine – me dice a los segundos de la invitación – he quedado de ir a casa de Rachel en la noche, y Finn no quiere ir solo… - hay estaba de nuevo ese tarado, ¿cómo es posible que después de todo lo que le hizo a Kurt, este aun le quiera?

- Mmm – me quedo pensando en alguna escusa – pero que tal si vienes a verlo y después regresas…no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo…

- Blaine…sabes que estoy con Finn ¿no? – me interrumpe, como para dejar en claro que el no dará su brazo a torcer.

- Lo sé – resoplo algo desanimado – solo…solo salgamos para recuperar algo de la amistad que antes teníamos – le digo bien poco esperanzado de que acepte.

- ¿a qué hora me dices entonces que nos juntamos? – apenas termina de formular la pregunta, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro de oreja a oreja, no puedo creer que haya aceptado – ¿Blaine estas?

- Si si si – le repito emocionado – ¿te parece como a las cinco con treinta pm en el gap? - le digo encogiendo mis hombros.

- Si, perfecto nos vemos ahí entonces…cuídate ¡adiós! – se le oía entusiasmado antes de colgar el teléfono. Yo por mi parte estaba que explotaba de felicidad. Todo era más que perfecto, le cantaría a Kurt y después de eso jamás volveríamos a estar separados.

Ya eran casi las cinco con treinta, y yo me encontraba en la entrada del Gap aguardando la llegada de Kurt. Miro mi reloj de pulsera para saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, ya era la hora exacta de nuestro encuentro pero el aun no llegaba.

Fue en ese momento cuando escucho mi nombre a unos cuantos metros detrás de mí, me giro con lentitud para ver quien gritaba, con cierta emoción, mi nombre. En efecto, era Kurt, quien venía corriendo al parecer se retraso unos minutos.

- Lo siento – me dice apenas se encuentra a una altura más o menos decente para responder sin gritar – pero hubo un pequeño desvío en el camino y eso logro que me retrasara unos segundos…- se veía impecable, su pelo bien peinado, llevaba unos pantalones color beige ajustados, unas botas a la altura de sus rodillas de un color marrón oscuro que hacia juego con el pantalón, también llevaba una camisa blanca sin ningún detalle en especial y se cubría con una chaqueta delgada de color marrón al igual que las botas…en fin, se veía bastante apuesto– espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado…

- No, no te preocupes – le digo acariciando su hombro izquierdo – también acabo de llegar – no sonreímos.

- Oh, claro que no – se ríe con más ganas – siempre decías eso cuando me retrasaba, para no hacerme sentir mal – esboza una tierna sonrisa que me derrite por completo.

- Bueno…nos vamos – me coloco junto a él doblando mi brazo derecho para que tome de él, se lo queda pensando unos segundos pero finalmente acepta.

Caminamos un buen rato, mientras hablamos de los últimos acontecimientos que han ocurrido en nuestras vidas. Fue en ese momento cuando me explico lo de Quinn, por supuesto me encontraba al tanto supe por las noticias lo del incidente que nos arrebato a nuestra amiga, también me conto lo de su funeral y de la hermosa canción que interpreto Rachel a su novia.

De pronto no me di cuenta cuando ya nos encontrábamos frente al restaurant donde llevaría a cabo mi serenata. Entramos, con el aun cogido del brazo. Un mesero nos atendió enseguida y nos dejo en una mesa para dos. Kurt inspeccionaba el lugar maravillándose por cada detalle que veía. El lugar es amplio, estaba lleno de mesas, que se encontraban bien ordenas, también había un bar y hasta un escenario, en el cual dentro de unos minutos más cantare para Kurt.

- Wow… - me dice después de habernos sentado uno al frente del otro – realmente este lugar es hermoso

- Como tu… - dije en susurro, o tal vez algo más fuerte, pues se me queda mirando.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – me mira nervioso -es que no escuche.

- Nada – le digo también poniéndome algo rojo - solo que igual encuentro que el lugar es muy pintoresco.

- Y hasta tiene un escenario – lo mira emocionado – después debemos subir y cantar algo – se ríe dulcemente. Yo no se si lo hace intencional o si solo es su forma de ser, pero la forma de hablar, de moverse o hasta cantar, todo lo hace de una manera tan sexy que me produce cierto calor. me sonrojo.

- Si – le digo tomando su mano – de hecho Kurt, quiero que prestes mucha atención a la canción que cantare justamente ahora – le digo mientras me paro dejándolo con cara de espanto.

Camino al escenario, lo rodeo y subo por unas escaleras que están puestas a los costados del lugar. De inmediato capto la atención de todas las personas de lugar y también la de Kurt, quien no dejo de mirarme desde que me Salí de donde estaba.

- Buenas tardes –comienzo acercándome al micrófono – buen espero que estén disfrutando de su comida y espero también – hago una pausa para ver a Kurt, quien parece algo desorientado – que os guste la canción que se la dedico a alguien muy especial esta tarde, muchas gracias – antes de girarme y tomar asiento frente al piano, miro a mi chico quien se ruboriza de manera exagerada. Luego, retrocedo unos pasos para sentarme y comenzar la canción.

Y tal cual lo habíamos preparado junto a los chicos, comienzo dando unos toques a las teclas del piano, que darían la señal para que hicieran su aparición mis amigos. Así, uno a uno comienza a aparecer y tomar puesto, hasta que ya están todos y así comienza también esta canción.

**_(N/A: One and only Adele)_**

Los toques que le daba al piano, poco a poco fueron tomando forma hasta dar con la melodía de la canción, los Warblers acompañaban con sus voces.

**You've been on my mind,**

**I grow fonder every day,**

**Lose myself in time,**

**Just thinking of your face,**

**God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,**

**You're the only one that I want**

Esta canción es Hermosa, no solo por el contenido de ella sino porque el momento creo que es propicio para cantarla. Cada vez que podía miraba a Kurt, quien parecía aun en estado de shock, tal vez no se esperaba algo como esto, o quizás esperaba que intentara hacer algo para salvar nuestra relación pero no de esta forma, que si mal no recuerdo, le encantan estas serenatas.

**I don't know why I'm scared,**

**I've been here before,**

**Every feeling, every word,**

**I've imagined it all,**

**You'll never know if you never try,**

**To forget your past and simply be mine**

Sentía, mientras me concentraba un poco en el piano ahora, la mirada cálida de Kurt, quien solo se dedicaba a escuchar atentamente cada palabra que salía de mi, pues , esta canción demostraba todo lo que aun sentía por el y las muchas otras cosas que me hace sentir. Lo amo, y estoy seguro de eso, quiero que el sea la única persona en mi vida, que sea quien cuando vuelva de mi trabajo me reciba y levante mis ánimos, quiero que sea mas que mi novio, quiero que sea…mi esposo.

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,**

**Promise I'm worth it,**

**To hold in your arms,**

**So come on and give me a chance,**

**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,**

**Until the end starts**

¿Qué pensara Kurt en estos momentos? Es una de las preguntas que ha estado dando vueltas desde que me separe de él y me subí al escenario. Se le veía algo más relajado ahora, se le veía emocionado, tenia esta tonta idea de detener todo, bajarme de este sitio y estar a su lado abrasándolo y decirle directamente lo que ahora expreso en esta bella tonada. Los chicos hacen su mayor esfuerzo, más que mal, ellos también formaron parte de la vida de Kurt y le tienen un cariño incondicional que se lo demuestran en pequeñas cosas como esta.

**If I've been on your mind,**

**You hang on every word I say,**

**Lose yourself in time,**

**At the mention of my name,**

**Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close,**

**And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go**

Aunque la canción sigue, tanto mi Corazón como mi mente intentan recordar esos momentos en los que fuimos felices, en esos días que cantábamos solo porque queríamos hacerlo, de estar siempre tomados de las manos y de soñar en nuestro futuro. Viviendo en Nueva York, nosotros juntos y hasta un pequeño bebe dando vueltas y trayéndonos alegría siempre. Solo espero que todas aquellas promesas no estén enterradas en algún lugar lejano en su corazón, pues, yo si quiero una vida como la habíamos soñado.

**I don't know why I'm scared,**

**'Cause I've been here before,**

**Every feeling, every word,**

**I've imagined it all,**

**You'll never know if you never try,**

**To forget your past and simply be mine**

Ahora los Warblers eran quienes se hacían dueños del escenario, mientas yo seguía tocando feliz y cada vez que podía miraba a Kurt quien poseía una mirada vidriosa y hasta algo risueña. Era realmente hermoso, jamás conocí alguien así, alguien que tuviese tanto coraje como el tubo. Realmente él era una de las personas más valientes que haya conocido.

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,**

**I promise I'm worth it, **

**To hold in your arms,**

**So come on and give me a chance,**

**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,**

**Until the end starts**

No sabía que me deparaba el destino o si siquiera cavia la posibilidad de un retorno a mi relación junto a Kurt, ya nada me importaba en estos momentos, pues, el ver su cara de felicidad me hacia el hombre más feliz de la tierra…del universo, y no quería hacerlo sufrir, si el escogía a Finn sobre mi debía aceptarlo, ya que, tal vez yo no cumplía todas las expectativas que al parecer el cumple.

**I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,**

**I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,**

**Nobody's pefect,**

**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),**

**Trust me I've learned it,**

**Nobody's pefect,**

**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),**

**Trust me I've learned it,**

**Nobody's pefect,**

**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),**

**Trust me I've learned it,**

**Nobody's pefect,**

**(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),**

**Trust me I've learned it**

De un momento a otro, sin percatarme de nada ya que estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos y en lo que tocaba, miro hacia el puesto de Kurt donde el ya no estaba. Sin embargo no se fue. El caminaba lentamente al escenario, quizás para escucharla mejor, o tal vez mi plan si surtió efecto en Kurt, y esta noche ya no volvería a llorar, pues, estaría junto la persona que se robo mi corazón al momento en que probé esos labios rosados y dulces que tanto me encantaban.

**So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,**

**I promise I'm worth it,**

**To hold in your arms,**

**So come on and give me a chance,**

**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,**

**Until the end starts**

Me paro de inmediato de la silla para poder dar unos de los mejores finales que le he podido dar a una presentación. Los Warblers me acompañaban con sus melodiosas voces cantando al unisonó, se me erizaba la piel, y al parecer la de Kurt. Jeff, tomo mi puesto en el piano para poder acercarme a Kurt y terminar la canción, y con micrófono en mano, me acerco hasta donde está el mirándome con cierta adoración.

**Come on and give me a chance,**

**To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,**

**Until the end starts.**

Me acerco peligrosamente a Kurt, quien se encuentra inmóvil frente todas las miradas de los presentes y por supuesto la mía. Apenas termino la canción, todos los clientes más algunas personas que se encargaban de atender el lugar me aplauden, y en eso, sin importarme casi nada tomo a Kurt de su cuello y rápidamente lo beso casi sin poder respirar ninguno de los dos.

Nos separamos rápidamente después de eso, el parecía algo incomodo y también disgustado. Agache mi mirada apenado de no haber podido detenerme antes de cometer esta estupidez.

- Kurt…yo… - le digo, ya pasado de unos segundo, intentando poder de mantener el poco coraje que me quedaba. Levante mi mirada con cierta prisa pues quería ver sus rostro, a pesar del error que cometí y que él se sintiera mal por ello, sin embargo, ahora su mirada no expresaba lo mismo que hace unos minutos atrás, sino que, ahora aquellos ojos verde azulados de Kurt me miraban como lo hacían antes, con pasión y cariño, de pronto se abalanzó sobre mí, abrasándome por sobre los hombros y respondiendo mi beso con ternura, yo, casi por acto reflejo, solo comencé a abrazarlo por la cintura con suavidad y a besarlo como solo yo sabía hacerlo. Luego de darme los mejores segundos de toda mi vida, se separa algo confundido.

- Lo…lo siento Blaine – se disculpa devolviéndose nervioso y veloz al puesto donde seguían nuestras cosas, lo seguí para impedir que se fuera aun bajo la mirada atónita de la gente – no sé que me paso…esto fue un error, perdóname – dice ya tomando su bolso y cruzándoselo por el cuello – adiós – dice con una fingida sonrisa y se va dejándome solo y otra vez con el corazón en las manos hecho pedazos.

* * *

><p>V.O…Finn:<p>

Ya pasaban un cuarto más de la hora a la que habíamos acordado con Kurt, yo me encontraba esperándolo inquieto en el sillón del living, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?...miles de ideas macabras atravesaron mi mente en estos quince minutos.

Casi de impacto, la puerta tras de mí, suena fuerte y me giro para ver si es mi novio. En efecto es el, me paró enseguida para acercarme, abrazarlo y besarlo. El parece responder con la misma urgencia, tal vez solo me extrañaba tanto como yo a él.

- Perdóname por llegar tarde - me dice apoyando sus manos y su cara en mi pecho mientras yo lo aprieto aun mas contra mi, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar jamás – pero el lugar era maravilloso y también… - hace una pausa, me quede extrañado al no entender porque se detuvo.

- ¿Y también? – le pregunto, para intentar que continúe – ¿acaso paso algo malo?

- No nada, solo que te extrañaba – dice girando su rostro hacia arriba para poder verme – solo eso…te amo – me dice antes de ponerse de puntillas, jalar de mi camisa para que me incline un poco y darme un beso.

- Yo también te extraño Kurt – le digo tomándolo de la cintura – a cada segundo que no estás junto a mi – ambos sonreímos – bueno que esperamos...apuesto a que Rachel ya se encuentra al borde del colapso nervioso… - digo poniéndome algo serio.

- Está bien – toma la chaqueta que se le había caído al suelo y después salimos cogidos de la mano hasta el auto, en el cual se sube como copiloto y dejándome conducir.

Al poco tiempo, ya nos encontramos estacionando a las afueras de la casa de los Berry. Nos bajamos, algo nerviosos y preocupado, pues sabíamos que Rachel no solo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, sino que hasta buscaría bajo las rocas para encontrar pistas o algo que aclare la muerte de Quinn.

Tocamos la puerta reiteradas veces hasta que Rachel nos abre la puerta, nos saluda y enseguida nos deja pasar. Usaba unos jeans, una playera que creo habérsela visto a Quinn puesta alguna vez y tenia el pelo tomado en un moño. Nos ofreció algo para beber, yo solo pedí agua y Kurt un te de canela. Ya de regreso con nuestro pedido, se sienta frente nosotros para comenzar la conversación.

- Entonces – dice Rachel dándole un sorbo a su te - ¿Qué es lo importante que deben decirme? – el ambiente se pone tenso, casi palpable, mire a Kurt quien solo miraba su tasa algo cabizbajo, por lo visto no dirá nada – ¿y bien? – pregunta insistente, algo nerviosa.

- Burt es el culpable de todas las cosas que han pasado últimamente – la mirada de Rachel se descompone de una manera indescriptible.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta después de unos minutos – tienes que estar bromeando…es…es su padre…es Burt…no...me están mintiendo – contesta sentándose de forma erguida haciendo algunos movimientos con las manos.

- Si lo es – dice Kurt rompiendo su silencio con la voz algo quebrada – el, por algún motivo que desconozco, mando a Azimio y Karofsky a torturarme…-unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar de su ojos, tome su mano con suavidad para que lograra tranquilizarse.

- Es…esto…esto es increíble – dice Rachel mirando hacia sus manos mientras juega con un anillo – ¿y que tiene que ver Quinn en todo esto?

- Aun no lo sabemos – digo, llamando la atención de Rach – pero creemos que pronto comenzara a deshacerse de las personas que sepan la verdad, Kurt y yo no descartamos la idea de que por eso Quinn fue agredida hasta… - me detuve en seco al sentir la mano de Kurt como me apretaba con fuerza, me gire hacia el quien solo miraba en dirección a Rachel. Sus lagrimas caían incesantes, se le veía realmente abatida por todo esto – lo siento Rachel…creo que todo es mi culpa…yo quise advertirle porque creí era lo mejor para ambas… - me paro para sentarme junto a ella para abrazarla y consolarla -…pero me equivoque.

- No, no lo hiciste – me dice separándose de inmediato – aunque Quinn no merecía una muerte como esa, siento que has hecho lo correcto – hace una pausa, en la cual todos nos quedamos mirando al suelo de la casa – ¿cuantas pruebas han reunido? – pregunta después de unos minutos.

- Aun no las suficientes – dice Kurt antes de poder, yo, formar alguna frase – pero Puck y Blaine han estado siguiendo a esos trogloditas y saben al menos de la guarida de estos sujetos.

- ¡pues entonces que estamos esperando!...estos malnacidos no pueden salirse con la suya – dice poniéndose de pie en seguida – no tenemos porque dejarnos amedrentar por este trío de asesinos.

- No…no podemos – suelta Kurt después de la reacción de Rachel – tenemos que atraparlo a él también… - hace una pausa para poder recuperar aire – necesitamos atraparlos a los tres, así será más sencillo…para todos.

- Pues no creo que ese sea un buen plan Kurt – lo mira desafiante Rach, jamás la había visto tan decidida en su vida – creo que si sabemos dónde se encuentran, lo mejor es decirle a la policía…o acaso estas esperando a que mueran más personas inocentes…Kurt murió Quinn…mi Quinn… - comenzaron nuevamente a cae lagrimas de sus ojos, en su voz se le notaba cierto despecho y rencor hacia mi novio - ¿Qué pasaría si Burt mata a Finn? – la cara de Kurt palidece de inmediato - o mejor aun – se gira para poder verme - ¿tú que harías Finn, si te arrebatan al amor de tu vida, la persona con la que piensas pasar el resto de tus días?... ¿acaso no harían nada? – ambos bajamos las miradas avergonzados, pues, ninguno de nosotros habíamos pensado en esto, es decir, por mi cabeza aun estaba la enfermiza idea de que si me separaba de Kurt aunque sea un segundo el desaparecería y por eso he querido siempre estar con él, para cuidarlo…pero creo que jamás lo vi de este modo.

- Está bien – dice Kurt con resignación en la mirada – mañana con Finn estaremos algo ocupados, pero no dudes que apenas terminemos – se acerca a Rachel para pasarle las dos manos por los hombros – iremos a la comisaria a informar de todo – Rach, se ve algo más tranquila ahora.

- Lo siento chicos por haberlos tratado así – abraza a Kurt – he estado muy mal de los nervios después de lo de Quinn y no he estado pensando con claridad – se separa de mi chico para tener una mejor panorámica de ambos – y apenas estén listos terminaremos con todo – dice ya mucho más tranquila y sonriente.

Después de haber aclarado toda la situación con Rachel y de haber propuesto una hora para nuestro encuentro, junto a Kurt regresamos un poco más tranquilos a casa. Por supuesto, yo esta noche nuevamente no dormiría en mi cama otra vez. Desde que con Kurt empezamos a salir hemos estado durmiendo en su cama, abrazados o besándonos o hasta cantado bajito.

Mañana seria un día decisivo para mí pues le diría a mama que me encuentro locamente enamorado de Kurt y que planeamos casarnos más adelante. Como no dejare jamás de subestimar el poder de las canciones, Kurt me ayudo a buscarle una canción que expresara exactamente lo que estaba pensando y lo que debía decirle. Al principio fue difícil, incluso para Kurt quien siempre tiene alguna canción bajo la manga que pueda expresar el momento, sin embargo después de tanto buscar encontramos una que se acomodaba bastante a mis pequeños requisitos. Tanto como a mi novio y a mí nos encanto esta tonada y bueno pues la hemos estado practicando a escondidas, ya que no queremos que nadie sepa aun nada.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol que entraba por la ventana de la pieza me molesta en la cara así que me giro perezoso hacia el otro lado donde esta Kurt, quien por primera vez en largo tiempo duerme sin playera dejando ver su hermosa piel blanca, libre de imperfecciones y tan suave que me encanta. No puedo evitar besarle con suavidad su hombro, para luego seguir un poco más arriba, a la altura de su cuello. Poco a poco comienza a abrir sus ojos, soltando en vez de un bostezo una dulce y leve sonrisita, que me hacer formar una muy tonta en mi cara.

- Buenos días cariño – dice Kurt entre besos perezosos - ¿dormiste bien?

- ¿que si dormí bien? – le respondo con una sonrisa – mejor que nunca…no todos tienen la suerte de despertarse al lado de un ángel – se sonroja a más no poder, gesto que inevitablemente puede evitar. Se ve tan tierno así.

- Ok – dice el volviendo a recobrar la compostura - ¿estás listo para tu gran día?...digo…ya que hoy se lo diremos a tu madre… - me mira preocupado al poner mi rostro algo tenso – sabes que si no quieres hacerlo yo estaré bien con ello – me sonríe posando su mano derecha y acaricia mi mejilla con ternura. Tomo su mano con suavidad para luego acercarla hasta mis labios, donde le obsequio un beso dulce en ella.

- No te preocupes – le digo sin más encogiéndome de hombros – es lo que debo hacer…no quiero mentirle a mi madre – pongo un cara más o menos triste – no quisiera que nos sorprendiera y me dijera cualquier cosa…como separarme de ti…eso me mataría.

- Oh, cariño – sonríe de inmediato – no debes pensar en ello de esa manera tan fatal como lo haces – vuelve a acariciar mis mejillas – yo te amo…y no estarás solo, estaré ahí para ti…juntos… - luego se me acerca para regalarme un beso que lo disfruto todo lo que me es posible hacerlo.

Al cabo de una media hora o más, nos estábamos levantando contra nuestra propia voluntad. Bajamos hasta la cocina donde comenzamos a preparar nuestro desayuno entre risas, algo ruidosas si puedo agregar.

- Vaya desastre hemos dejado – digo después de haber estado tirándonos harina – creo que deberíamos ordenar un poco – le sujeto por la cintura mientras me comienzo a acercar a su rostro, el enrolla sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Oh tú crees – me dice antes de besarnos – bien, entonces creo que tu deberías mientras preparo nuestro desayuno ¿vale? – pongo cara de puchero.

- Pero no quiero limpiar solo – le digo tomándole con más fuerza y levantándolo del piso – necesito a alguien que me ayude a limpiar nuestro desastre… - ambos sonreímos y nos volvemos a besar.

- Ok, ok – dice dándome unos golpecitos en los hombros para que le baje –y después hacemos algo para comer – ya en el suelo, se gira sobre los tacones para dirigirse a buscar unos paños y una escoba. Al volver, me pasa la escoba y así comienzo a barrer toda la harina que cayó de nuestro jueguito. Al rato de haber dejado todo listo, Kurt prepara el desayuno, lo sirve en la mesa de la cocina y ya junto a mi me detengo antes de empezar a comer.

- Te he dicho lo mucho que…

- Buenos días chicos – mi madre entra de pronto a la cocina, de inmediato Kurt y yo separamos nuestras manos - ¿Cómo amanecieron? – dice mama sentándose junto a nosotros con una taza de té.

- Bien Carole – dice Kurt después de unos pequeños segundos – y tú como te encuentras…como amaneciste.

- Bien, de maravilla – oculta su sonrisa mientras toma un poco de su te – y tu cariño ¿qué tal dormiste? – me extiende la mano por sobre la mesa, aun me siento aterrorizado por el casi descubrimiento de mi madre.

- Bien, bien – le digo apretando su mano y preparándome para lo que sería el termino de mi vida y por supuesto el inicio de otra junta a Kurt, una sin mentiras – mama – ella me queda viendo sonriente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – acaricia mis mano con ternura.

- Nada malo – me siento derecho en la silla, luego empuño la mano que tenia desocupada y la subo a la altura de mi boca para aclarármela al instante – me gustaría que esta tarde fueras a Breadstix…habrá algo muy bueno esta noche y quisiéramos que nos acompañaras – señalo a Kurt y a mí, para que sepa quiénes son nosotros – hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos y creo que sería una oportunidad perfecta para ello.

- Oh Finn eres un amor – se levanta de su puesto para venir a abrazarme y luego a Kurt – ustedes son los mejores hijos del mundo – con Kurt nos quedamos mirando unos segundos hasta que mi mama se separa de él para hacer una pequeña pregunta ocasional – ¿Burt puede venir también?...

- ¡NO! – ambos respondimos al unísono, ella se nos queda mirando ofendida y algo asustada – es decir – comienza Kurt – es que le preguntamos y dijo que no podría acompañarnos porque tenía que ver unas cosas en el taller a la misma hora del evento – dice finalmente, ella le queda mirando ahora un tanto desconfiada, mirada que cambia al instante, pues parece haberle creído todo a mi novio.

- Ok, entonces iremos… ¿a qué hora es esto? – pregunta mientras mira su reloj de pulsera.

- A la hora que te acomode mas…estará abierto toda la tarde – le sonrío.

- Está bien…que tal como a las cinco…creo que estaré lista para entonces… - pregunta mirándonos, ambos asentimos.

- Perfecto nos vemos entonces, yo ahora debo salir con una amiga y después saldremos los tres… - se despide de cada uno y luego toma su bolso marchándose ya sin más.

- Uff pensé que tendría que decirle antes – solté mientras aun veía la puerta, cuando la mano de Kurt se poso en una mía me gire de inmediato.

- ¿Y qué era lo que me ibas a decir antes de que llegara tu mama? – pregunta con la cabeza algo ladeada y sonriente.

- Que…ahh…ahhh…eso…verdad si…emm – intentaba hacer tiempo mientras recordaba lo que le decía, hasta que hice clic y recordé que está a punto de decirle algo realmente baboso ahora que me doy cuanta. Sonrío – que si te he dicho cuanto te amo – se sonroja.

- No las suficientes veces creo – se acerca mientras hago lo mismo, hasta finalmente sellar nuestro desayuno en un beso.

Llegamos al local que se encontraba algo lleno, no importo pues pude divisar un puesto para los tres. Nos sentamos y le pedimos a la camarera que nos trajera por el momento algo de beber mientras esperábamos la llegada de mama. No tardó nada en llegar, al principio le costó encontrarnos pero con solo agitar mi brazo pudo reconocernos y así, pudo sentarse a nuestro lado.

- ¿Qué hay chicos? – dice enérgica – yo tuve una tarde maravillosa con mis amigas en la peluquería, aproveche de arreglar mi pelo y mis uñas…miren – extiende sus manos sobre la mesa para mostrarnos sus manos, al parecer a Kurt es al único que le emociona, yo solamente sonrió – no se ven hermosas.

- Bastante – dice Kurt de manera correcta con una sonrisa – bueno, aun con Finn no hemos pedido nada…quisieras algo antes del show – comenta con una pequeña risita.

- Excelente idea…muero de hambre, ni se lo imaginan – dice de forma cómica, los tres reímos a raíz de su comentario.

La velada es realmente entretenida, nos la hemos pasado muy bien recordando algunas anécdotas mías de bebe o de Kurt. Sin embargo, esto no impediría que no le contara a mi madre el más grande secreto que le he guardado.

- Ehh mama – mi madre me mira sonriente y Kurt sabe perfectamente cuál es la parte de la velada que viene – bueno…quería decirte que te quiero y que gracias a ti y a tus cuidados me he convertido en el hombre que soy ahora – parece que quiere llorar, sus ojos comienzan paulatinamente a llenarse de lagrimas – y siempre me has dicho que a pesar de las circunstancias siempre me querrás no importa que…

- Oh cariño…no seas tan melodramático – dice entre bromas.

- Es…es que…la verdad es que estoy enamorado mama – su cara parece iluminarse- y es por eso que quiero dedicarte esta canción –enseguida me levanto de mi asiento, y camino hasta el pequeño escenario de Breadstix.

**_(N/A: Mama's song Carrie Underwood)_**

Tomo el micrófono ansioso, los ojos de mi madre, también los de Kurt y por supuesto la de todos en este lugar se posaban en mí. Por un momento, no creí poder hacerlo, pero con tan solo ver a Kurt recobre el valor que me faltaba.

**_Mama you taught me to do the right things_****_  
>So now you have to let your baby fly<br>You've given me everything that I will need  
>To make it through this crazy thing called life<br>And I know you watch me grow up and only want whats best for me  
>And I think I found the answer to your prayers<em>**

En un comienzo me sentía bastante asustado y la pregunta recurrente de que si mama me aceptaría como soy o si me volvería a querer me atormentaba desde hace días…a pesar de ello, mientras seguía cantando me aseguraba cada vez más que el mensaje fuese claro. Sin embargo, seguía mirándome sin entender nada, era como si tuviese frente a ella el acertijo más difícil de toda la tierra y no pudiera resolverlo. Kurt me miraba totalmente ruborizado pues, esta canción también trataba de él y de lo mucho que significa para mi tenerlo en mi vida.

**_And he is good, so good_****_  
>He treats your little girl like a real man should<br>He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
>No he's never gonna leave<br>So dont you worry about me  
>Dont you worry about me<em>**

Mis miradas iban directas a Kurt y eventualmente a mi madre, para mí todo esto era como volver a nacer, es decir, yo era un de los chicos que maltrataba a la gente diferente y con él en especial fui bastante rudo, y ahora es cuando he estado pagando por todo el daño que le he ocasionado. No puedo evitarlo y a raíz de esto unas lágrimas caen de mis ojos. Pero no me detuvieron, seguía con la frente en alto, y con la esperanza de que mama pronto entendiera lo que estoy sintiendo.

**_Mama theres no way you'll ever lose me_****_  
>And giving me away is not goodbye<br>As you watch me walk down to my future, I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_**

**_Cuz he is good, so good_****_  
>He treats your little girl like a real man should<br>He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
>No he's never gonna leave<br>So dont you worry about me  
>Dont you worry about me<em>**

De pronto, ante la atenta mirada de todos incluida la de mi madre, Kurt se levanta de su asiento y comienza acercarse a mí. Creo que al igual que yo, pensó que mama no se daría cuanta nunca, a menos que lo viera. Fue así, que subió al escenario y tomo de mi mano con firmeza, no dude ni dos segundos y entrelace mis dedos con los de él. Fue en ese momento exacto en que mi madre se dio por entendida. La respuesta a su acertijo estaba frente sus ojos. Su cara paulatinamente fue cambiando a una de no haber sabido nada a otra de sorpresa y de cierta extrañeza. Sin embargo, de inmediato cambió su cara y ahora no es de disgusto ni nada de eso, sino era más bien una cara que me decía…que siguiera adelante.

**_And when I watch my little baby grow I'll only want whats best for her_****_  
>And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers<br>And that she'll say_**

Ahora es a mi novio a quien miro. Con nuestras manos entrelazadas me hace seguir con más pasión que antes la canción. Realmente le amo de una manera casi inexplicable, jamás quisiera volver a dejarlo solo, vivir juntos es un proyecto a futuro que me lo he estado pensando todo este tiempo y creo que seremos felices.

**_He is good, so good_****_  
>He treats your little girl like a real man should<br>He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
>No he's never gonna leave<br>So dont you worry about me  
>Dont you worry about me<em>**

Casi es el final de la canción, y tanto Kurt como mi madre están llorando de la emoción. Junto con el tomado de la mano bajamos del escenario acercándonos a ella y terminar esta canción que sin duda alguna estuvo muy bien escogida.

**_Mama dont you worry about me_****__**

**_Dont you worry about me_**

Los aplausos se hacen notar de inmediato, enseguida abrazo a Kurt quien aun tiene algunas lagrimas en sus ojos. Mi madre se levanta del asiento con alegría y se lanza sobre mí para abrazarme, luego hace lo mismo sobre Kurt.

- Finn – dice mi madre entre lagrimas aun – quiero que sepas que te quiero, y no creo que hayas tenido que hacer una serenata o hacer nada para decirme que te gusta Kurt – dice mientras agarra la mano de el – solo que…cuando te diste cuenta, es decir, siempre dijiste que las chicas eran lo tuyo…y decías tener cierto odio por la gente como Kurt – golpe bajo, pero tenía razón y ella merece saberlo.

- Bueno... – me sobo la cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas – cr…creo que fue al regreso de Kurt…no se solo sentí cosas que no creí sentir por alguien igual que yo…quiero decir hombre – mi mama mira a su hijastro riéndose junto a él – vale…pueden reírse todo lo que quieran pero no van a hacer cambiar lo que siento por él…lo amo mama y el a mi también – esboza una sonrisa.

- Lo sé hijo – me acaricia el rostro – bueno es mejor así, entre nosotros – nos señala a los tres – prefiero a Kurt… - suelta una carcajada que luego, empezamos a expresar ambos.

Sin duda, haberle dicho a mi madre me da mucha alegría y me quita un peso de encima. Ahora solo nos queda esperar para ver a Rachel y aclarar toda esta situación de una buena vez.

* * *

><p><em>La calle se encontraba prácticamente desolada a esas horas de la noche, cuando una joven sale a escondidas de su casa con un propósito claro. Debía juntarse con ese hombre. Después de haber caminado unas 30 cuadras o mas quizás, se detiene en una esquina donde un auto no muy lujoso se para justo en frente de ella, ya sin pensarlo se sube.<em>

- _Trajiste lo que te pedí – pregunta nerviosa_

- _Si – el sujeto de mal aspecto saca de sus bolsillos una cajita redonda – es la mejor de mejores…hasta no recordaras ni tu nombre… - sonríe con malicia._

- _Solo espero que esto funcione – la chica arrojo el dinero al tipo, tomo las pastillas y se baja del vehículo los más rápido que pudo._

_Aunque ya había pasado una media hora la joven aun se encontraba en la misma esquina observando el frasco. Una ventolera hizo que la capucha se saliera de su lugar y fuera divisada por dos muchachos a su espalda._

- _Aquí estas – dice uno de voz no muy grave, más bien casi aguda – Rach, estas lista…_

- _Si, lo estoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto es todo por hoy espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi este cap...espero actualizar mas rapido, sino hasta yo quedare con la bala pasada de esta historia bxs...<strong>


	13. Pastillas para una porcelana rebelde

¡Hola mundoo!...otra vez de vuelta actualizando el fanfic que ultimamente he estado algo seco de ideas pero en fin, ehhehe, un pequeño aviso...ESTE CAPITULO POSEE CONTENIDO SEXUAL CASI NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 13 AÑOS...a que me refiero con casi no es tan explicito heheh, pero bueno ahi juzguen ustedes si creen que es muy subido de tono me dicen para cambiar algunas cosillas hehehe. haber que mas, ya salude, di las explicaciones...mmm...creo que solo me resta decirles que muchas gracias por los reviews, un saludo grande grande para Diana Colfer, Maya de acuario, kas (no necesito poner tu nombre completo porque ya se quien eres :3), isabel2011 y bueno si me falta alguien mas ahi me dicen ehhehe...

* * *

><p>V.O…Kurt:<p>

Media hora después de nuestro encuentro con Rachel, a quizás unos cuantos metros de distancia, la puerta de la comisaria de Lima Ohio se encontraba abierta, apta para todo público.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros más tras haber pasado el umbral del lugar para acercarnos hasta la secretaria del lugar.

- Buenas noches – comenta Finn engruesando la voz – necesitamos hablar con el señor Evans – deja caer sus manos sobre el mesón dando unos golpecitos, ella asiente y luego, se va por una puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Jamás había estado mas nervioso en mi vida – resople cruzando los brazos alrededor de mi pecho, en seguida el brazo izquierdo de Finn me rodeo acariciándome con suavidad – gracias – le sonrío amistoso.

- No deberías – suelta Rachel algo irritada – el ha causado mucho daño, no merece ni siquiera tu resentimiento – su mirada es perdida y algo lúgubre. Un escalofrío se apodera de mí.

- Sin embargo…es mi padre – susurre, con ganas inmediatas de querer morir en ese instante. A pesar del miedo que este me proporcionaba, de las amenazas y de las cosas que haya hecho…este aun era parte innegable dentro de mi vida. Me dolía pensar así – no puedo olvidar el pasado…

- ¿Qué dijiste? - respondió Rachel ante mi comentario bastante fuera de si - ¿acaso eres tonto? – soltó ella – ¡quería matarte por el amor de dios!...- agito sus manos en el aire enfatizando más aun su enojo – y de paso –revelo una risita melancólica – y de paso la mató – sentí el cuerpo de Finn atrás mío desaparecer, lo vi acercarse hasta donde Rachel para tomarla en sus brazos e intentar calmarla.

- Tranquila – decía mi novio meciéndola de un lado a otro despacio – estamos aquí ¿no? – la separo para verla a la cara – el y su sequito pagaran por lo que hicieron – afirmó Finn, mirándome por sobre la cabeza de Rachel, quien se aferraba a el para poder desahogarse.

- El señor Evans los recibirá en su oficina – dijo la secretaria captando nuestra atención inmediatamente – síganme por favor…

Caminamos en fila india atraves de un pasillos algo largo, o por lo menos bastante alejado de la entrada. Tocó la puerta con cierta suavidad, la voz en el interior le dio el permiso para dejarnos pasar. Apenas nos encontrábamos ahí, la puerta se cerro de forma estrepitosa, haciéndome saltar un poco de la impresión.

- ¿a que horas dices que paso esto? – el hombre no tan alto que Finn, levanta su dedo índice para que aguardáramos unos segundos mientras terminaba de atender la llamada – ok, mira ahora no puedo ir, pero mandare Gonzales para que vaya a echar un vistazo estoy algo ocupado, llamo mas tarde – acto seguido cuelga el teléfono – bueno chicos, que los trae por aquí – toma asiento, y en seguida también nos invita a acomodarnos.

- Gracias – comento educado – vera señor – comienzo algo nervioso –tiene que ver con nuestra amiga Quinn Fabray – por un momento sentí que mi pulso ya no me acompañaba y sentía desvanecer en ese mismo instante. Pero, la mano de Finn tomo la mía acariciándola, logrando poder tomar control de mi.

- ¿Quinn Fabray? – dice mientras se acaricia el mentón, en seguida se levanta acercándose a un estante para revisar unos papeles. Después de escarbar en unos cuantos archivos, vuelve a su puesto, revelando el contenido – Quinn Fabray, muchacha de 16 años, brutalmente golpeada, violada, con contusiones graves en el cráneo y una pierna rota…Mmm – quedamos totalmente helados tras oír el contenido del archivo. Sin pensarlo mucho, gire la mirada para poder ver a Rachel, quien con las manos puestas en las rodillas apretó cada una conteniendo las lagrimas – Mmm…aun no tenemos pistas del sujeto…

- A eso hemos venido – La voz de Finn se hace notar bastante serio – sabemos quien es el asesino –suelta despectivamente, se nos queda viendo algo curioso y hasta impactado si me atrevo a agregar.

- Y… ¿Quién es? – comenzaba a perder los estribos.

- Burt Hummel – confeso Rachel con pesades – el padre de mi amigo aquí presente – el aire se escapo rápido de mis pulmones, dejándome totalmente débil, los ojos se me llenan de lagrimas.

- Es una acusación bastante grave – comienza el oficial acomodando sus manos sobre el escritorio que nos separaba – por cierto… ¿tú no eres el chico que había desaparecido?… - trague saliva un poco asustado por lo que pudiera decirme, solo asentí – pues, el sujeto al cual ustedes acusan- dice mirándonos con seriedad- fue participe de tus búsquedas…

- Solo quería cubrirse las espaldas – elevo Finn su voz bastante enojado – es obvio ¿no?...quería parecer preocupado, cuando en realidad la verdad era otra – el comisario vuelve a apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla para pensar en las pruebas que planteábamos – en estos momentos lo único que queremos es verlo tras las rejas y las pruebas son bastante reales como para que aquello ocurra lo antes posible.

- Aun si es verdad lo que dicen – hace una pausa – me temo que las pruebas en su contra son escasas - Finn suelta mi mano con rudeza dejándome algo atónito.

- ¡que! – se levanta de su asiento dejando caer sobre el mesón del oficial sus manos con pesadez – ¿acaso no les basta con que haya secuestrado a mi novio y matado a mi amiga? ¿acaso esperaran a que muera alguien más? – su voz se notaba algo quebrada, alcance su brazo para poder jalarlo y sentarlo a mi lado.

- El no se detendrá señor – dice Rachel por fin después de unos minutos en silencio – sabemos demasiado…y él lo sabe – traga saliva con dificultad. Rachel tenía razón, papá no se detendría por nada en el mundo y si no lo detenemos…es capaz de seguir destruyéndonos – debemos ponerle un alto ahora mismo.

- Lo siento jovencita, sé que es un tema muy complicado pero las pruebas no son potentes – comenta preocupado – en la corte serán ustedes que presentan pruebas débiles contra un hombre que para los ojos de nuestra sociedad no ha cometido ningún delito – dice algo triste por no poder ayudar mas – tal vez si supieran con quien trabaja o de algún recinto que use como guarida…eso sería de mucha ayuda – los tres nos quedamos mirándonos algo victoriosos pues, no solo conocíamos a sus cómplices sino que Blaine conocía con exactitud el lugar donde se reunían estos sujetos.

- Si, si lo sabemos – dije con cierta agitación – sus cómplices son unos chicos que asisten a nuestro instituto – digo de forma abrupta – y su escondite no esta tan lejos de Ohio, mi nov… - me detuve y alcance a taparme la boca, todos me quedaron mirando. Finn, quien se dio cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de decir, me quedo mirando algo enfadado- quiero decir – me explique – un amigo sabe exactamente donde está situado el lugar de sus encuentros.

- Muy bien – continúa el oficial echándome un ojo extrañado. Solo volteé la cara ya que, no quería sentir ni su mirada ni la mirada acusadora de _mi novio_ – entonces deberán traerlo con suma urgencia entonces, si es vedad lo que dicen y tu papá es el verdadero culpable – hace una pausa – debemos actuar lo antes posible antes de que algo malo vuelva a pasar.

- Gracias señor Evans – dice Rachel con una voz algo más serena– creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Ambos asentimos.

- Nos veremos pronto – nos aseguro el policía.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Finn acercándose al hombre para estrechar su mano.

Luego de haber ido a dejar a Rachel hasta su casa, el recorrido que tomo Finn para la nuestra fue un poco más largo que de costumbre y creo que sé porque quiso tomar este atajo.

Aun no puedo creer lo que dije, ¿acaso es esta una de esas vueltas de la vida donde me dice que cometí un error?...es imposible…amo a Finn pero por alguna razón aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza Blaine y sus labios que me hicieron revivir otra vez.

- Creo que debemos hablar – Finn se aclara la voz un poco – lo que dijiste o más bien lo que estuviste a punto de decir…

- No es lo que piensas – le dije antes de que pudiese terminar – te amo a ti y a nadie más – acerque mi mano hasta la suya que se encontraba en la palanca de cambios del vehículo – y lo que dije pues fue un error prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- Kurt – se toma unos segundos antes de seguir hablándome – yo también te amo – dice el algo melancólico. Me pongo nervioso – y últimamente me he estado preguntando si tú ya has superado a Blaine… - su pregunta, mejor dicho afirmación, me deja perplejo. No podía entender porque me preguntaba eso ¿estaba con él no? Pero quizás si tenía razón. El beso que me robo Blaine en el bar me inquieto de cierta forma, y sin poder **_casi_** contenerme volví a besarlo como si nada. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Finn me trajo al mundo real y apenas me di cuenta del error que cometí tome mis cosas y me fui pues, no quería dar explicaciones.

Pero heme aquí, explicándole a mi novio que lo nuestro aun se puede salvar.

- Claro que si…por dios Finn – comente algo exaltado – acaso dudas de mi – le dije fingiendo cierto enojo. La verdad es que siempre se me hizo fácil engañar a Finn con una rabieta ya que, sabía que después desistiría y procuraría no volver a hablar del tema. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

- Pues yo no lo creo – me dijo deteniéndose en una esquina, por haber dado rojo el semáforo, giro su rostro hacia el mío para mirarme con determinación – ¿puedes mirarme a los ojos y afirmarme que lo nuestro es real y que ya no sientes nada por Blaine? – aun mantenía la mirada perdida en frente pero necesitaba actuar con rapidez y cierta cautela pues, no quería que fuera a descubrirme. No quiero herir sus sentimientos.

- Te amo Finn – dije volteándome y tomando entre mis manos su rostro – solo a ti, eres el indicado para mi Blaine es pasado – sentí que algo en mi interior se rompía… ¿Qué me está pasando?...Finn se apodero con pasión de mis labios tras haber terminado de hablar. Su beso me dejaba cada vez más sin aliento. Sus manos, pronto, comenzaron a apoderarse de mi espalda presionándome aun más hacia él, mientras lo hacía, yo intentaba por otro lado, sacarle la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, pero ninguno de los dos podía continuar. El espacio era limitado y pues, algo incomodo.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a casa – dijo entre cortado, separándose casi nada de mi – hace tiempo que tu y yo… - puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para impedir que siguiera, yo también quería seguir pero si seguía hablando jamás llegaríamos.

- Vamos – le dije separándome un poco – yo también te necesito – le dije volteando mi rostro totalmente rojo y sé que él también se ruborizo ya que el silencio lo delato. Y ya sin más jalo la palanca y acelero lo más rápido que las leyes de tránsito la permitían para poder llegar a casa.

Cerramos la puerta con cuidado apenas llegamos, subimos casi en puntillas para que no pudieran oírnos y así, delatar nuestro plan.

- Al fin solos – me rodea Finn con sus brazos apenas cierra la puerta, me giro con avidez, para luego, saltar sobre el entrelazando mis piernas sobre su cintura mientras él me toma de mi parte trasera para sujetarme mejor. Nuestro beso cada vez aumentan de nivel, volviéndose más y más apasionado. Me deja sobre la cama con cuidado, se levanta para sacarse su chaqueta y la camisa que tenia puesta hasta quedar finalmente descubierto. Nos volvimos a besar. Me tomo como pudo para dejarme bajo el y poder quedar entre mis piernas, rápidamente me saque la camisa que llevaba para poder obtener un mayor contacto de su piel.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda desnuda con pasión pero con un amor que me hacia estremecer del placer que su tacto infería en mi cuerpo. Ahora sus labios recorrían mi cuello, luego mi pecho donde jugó con uno de mis pezones. Estaba totalmente extasiado.

- Te amo tanto – dijo volviendo a subir apoderándose de mis labios- quiero hacerte el amor hasta no poder mas – sus voz ya no era la misma me separe de él y vi a Blaine quien estaba encima mío, pero no importo.

- Bésame – le exigí y sin chistar me beso fogosamente – te amo tanto y te necesito de una manera que no te puedes imaginar.

Su cabeza bajaba lentamente lamiendo cada parte de mi torso y mordiendo en las partes indicadas.

- Creo… – dice de pronto – creo que esto molesta – dice refiriéndose a mis pantalones, y de inmediato me los desabrocha dejándome en bóxer, luego se levanta, dejándome ver su bien formado cuerpo, para quitarse sus pantalones. Apenas lo hizo, se volvió a colocar sobre mí continuando su trabajo, me acariciaba con ternura mientras llegaba sigiloso hasta mi entrepierna. Sus masajes me dejaban débil, mi respiración era irregular y hasta casi no podía reaccionar. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi clímax, mi espalda se curvo, mis dedos que se encontraban extendidos sobre las sabanas se contraían ahora, presionándolas entre ellos. Solté un leve gruñido al sentir como mi cuerpo se liberaba de esta sustancia liquida, Blaine soltó una leve sonrisa pero no levante la cabeza para decirle que se callara pues, no me podía casi ni mover. En seguida, se acomodo entre mis piernas para poder comenzar con el acto sexual.

- ¿estás listo? –pregunto a escasos centímetros de mi boca.

- Si – le digo cortando de tajo con la distancia que me impedía besarlo – hazme tuyo.

En un comienzo, sus embestidas fueron lentas como para poder acostumbrar mi cuerpo. Pero luego, la lujuria aumento y ya no me importaba el dolor ya que paulatinamente, se transformaba en algo muy placentero.

- Te…amo – dijo Blaine entrecortado, sus manos que en un comienzo se encontraban en mi cintura, viajaron por mi cuerpo hasta el encuentro de las mías que estaban sobre mi cabeza y apenas se encontraron se entrelazaron. Apretó mis manos contra las de él.

- Yo…tam…bien…te amo – le dije haciendo pausas pues, casi no podía controlarme de la excitación.

Las embestidas siguieron su curso. El sudor, los besos, las caricias…la pasión...nos tenían envuelto en una atmosfera de la cual, yo al menos, no quería que terminase nunca.

- Creo que voy a terminar –revelo Blaine posicionando mi cuerpo más cerca al suyo, soltando ambos un gemido algo fuerte. Cayó rendido por el cansancio a mi lado.

- Esto fue maravilloso – dije más feliz que nunca – deberíamos hacerlo más seguido – dije sonrojado totalmente.

- Yo también lo pienso – como balde de agua fría, la voz de Finn me hizo despertar de ese sueño tan extraño en el que me vi inmerso-fue realmente maravilloso – dijo acomodándome sobre su pecho algo húmedo por la transpiración y luego rodeándome con sus grandes brazos – te amo Kurt, eres una persona muy importante para mí – me acercó un poco más a él para darme un beso casto sobre los labios.

- Iré por algo de ropa – le dije mientras me sentaba sobre la cama cubriéndome con algunas sabanas – me dio algo de frio – subí mis manos a la altura de mis brazos para acariciarlos.

- Yo puedo ser mejor abrigo que una playera – dijo de manera coqueta dándome un beso en el hombro.

- No gracias, tu también deberías - finalmente me levante para lanzarle una y sus bóxer mientras yo buscaba algo cómodo para ponerme. Solo encontré una remera de Finn que me quedaba algo grande y sin pensarlo más me la puse y fui directo a mi cama, donde me esperaba muy sonriente…_Finn_...me acosté algo pesaroso dispuesto a dormir pero, los nervios se apoderaron totalmente de mi cuerpo cuando él se acerco a mí para abrasarme como habíamos hecho en las últimas semanas.

No se qué demonios tenía en la cabeza cuando pensaba en Blaine en vez de Finn…pero...rememore cada caricia, y la forma en la que sus ojos se fijaban en mi, en la manera que me hizo sentir, no había duda, aun amaba a Blaine.

La puerta sonó estrepitosamente, despertándonos de inmediato, ambos nos sentamos en la cama viendo fijamente a mi padre quien nos miraba con asco.

- Así que era verdad – dice acercándose veloz hasta mi lado - ¡te encamabas con este puto! ¡Eh! –me jalo del brazo tirándome con fuerzas al piso, en ese instante Finn da un salto de la cama empujándolo contra mi escritorio.

- ¡no vuelvas a tocarle ni un pelo porque te aseguro que te mato! – dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Pero no fue suficiente para retenerlo. Pronto tomo mi lámpara de escritorio y golpeo a Finn en la cabeza, cayendo este entre mis piernas.

- ¡Finn! – dije tomando su cabeza - ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Se lo tenía merecido – dijo con desprecio – si le dices una sola palabra a Carole, o a cualquiera – sentencio apuntándome con el dedo índice – más de tus amigos comenzaran a tener el mismo final funesto de la rubia – soltó una risa que me estremeció, tenia tanto miedo. No obstante, ya no podía darme ese lujo.

**_(N/A: You haven't seen the last of me by Cher)_**

**Feeling broken**

**Barely holding on**

**But there's just something so strong**

**Somewhere inside me**

**And I am down but I'll get up again**

**Don't count me out just yet**

- Acaso es lo único que sabes hacer… - le dije alzando un poco la voz – amenazarme, diciéndome que todos morirán… - levante el rostro solo para ver el suyo. Su gesto cambio, ya no era amenazante sino, que era uno de extrañeza- y si no puedo callar, y si quiero decirle a todo el mundo ¡el monstro que eres! – de una sola bofetada mi rostro se giro violento.

**I've been brought down to my knees**

**And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking**

**But I can take it**

**I'll be back**

**Back on my feet**

**This is far from over**

**You haven't seen the last of me**

**You haven't seen the last of me**

- ¿crees que le tengo miedo a una marica barata? – siseo mientras se burlaba de mi, hasta sintiéndose superior – no porque me levantes la voz una vez voy a asustarme - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta victorioso. Sin embargo, esta vez no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

- Yo tampoco te temo –le dije queriendo desaparecer en el mismo instante en el que se giro para verme totalmente furioso.

**They can say that**

**I won't stay around**

**But I'm gonna stand my ground**

**You're not gonna stop me**

**You don't know me**

**You don't know who I am**

**Don't count me out so fast**

- ya no le temo a tus amenazas – alcé mi voz para mostrarme implacable ante cualquier reacción suya – puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras, puedes golpearme todas las veces que se te antoje, hasta incluso puede destruirme si te parece mejor – tome un poco de aire – pero jamás podrás salir ileso de esto, tu final está cerca – solté algo aliviado.

- ¡que ni se te ocurra! – se acerco hasta mi tomándome fuerte de ambos brazos, causándome un instantáneo dolor – acaso no me crees capaz de acabarte, de eliminar a todos tus amigos…no me subestimes – sentenció, dejándome completamente frio.

**I've been brought down to my knees**

**And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking**

**But I can take it**

**I'll be back**

**Back on my feet**

**This is far from over**

**You haven't seen the last of me**

- Tampoco a nosotros – la voz de Finn se escucho a mi espalda, sintiéndome mas protegido – mientras yo y el resto de nuestros amigos este cerca, no permitiremos que le hagas ningún tipo de daño – levante un poco los brazos para zafarme de su agarre, retrocediendo al lugar donde estaba Finn.

**There will be no fade out**

**This is not the end**

**I'm down now**

**But i'll be standing tall again**

**Times are hard but**

**I was built tough**

**I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of**

- ¡CALLATE! – su voz sonó un poco desesperada, y la verdad es que estaba muy alterado – no digas ni una sola maldita palabra – dijo mientras volvía a recuperar la sonrisa – al final, seré yo quien tenga la última palabra, yo seré el que se sentirá completamente aliviado de haberte - se aclaro la garganta – o haberme deshecho de los dos – una mano de Finn se acerco hasta mi hombro para acariciarlo y darme algo de ánimo pues, a cada palabra palidecía aun mas. ¿Por qué quiere deshacerse de mi?...soy su hijo…

**I've been brought down to my knees**

**And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking**

**But I can take it**

**I'll be back**

**Back on my feet**

**This is far from over**

**I am far from over**

**You haven't seen the last of me**

- ¿porque nos haces esto?- repuse casi en un susurro, mirándole cada vez mas desentendido – pensé que me amabas – su mirada permaneció perdida unos instantes, luego se transformó en algo casi indescriptible. En sus ojos se podía ver ira, furia, tristeza, y hasta melancolía.

- El único culpable aquí eres tu – dijo mirando a otro lado –¡ tú me arruinaste la vida! – acaso esto era una broma, quería reventar en llanto, no lo podía evitar, tampoco el sentirme culpable por algo que aun no entendía a la perfección.

**No no**

**I'm not going nowhere**

**I'm staying right here**

**Oh no**

**You won't see me begging**

**I'm not taking my bow**

**Can't stop me**

**It's not the end**

**You haven't seen the last of me**

**Oh no**

**You haven't seen the last of me**

**You haven't seen the last of me**

Estaba a punto de retirarse de mi pieza, cuando de repente se gira para decirnos antes de salir.

- Carole y yo nos vamos de viaje esta noche – sonrió, acción que desapareció al instante – los estaré vigilando, así que no se les ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez, porque o si no… - Finn lo interrumpió.

- Acabaras con todos nosotros – dijo desafiante.

- Sonríe mientras puedas imbécil – dijo retirándose victorioso. Pero ya no podía aguantar más y salí tras él, para gritarle algo que me tenía guardado de hace largo tiempo.

- ¡AUN NO HAS VISTO LO ÚLTIMO DE MÍ! – se gira, a la altura de la puerta de la casa, para verme antes de salir, totalmente furibundo.

Regrese hasta mi cuarto, algo victorioso por este enfrentamiento. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, sin embargo no fue lo primero que note. Finn estaba sentado al borde de mi cama secándose un poco la sangre que le caía de la sien.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – le dije apenas me senté a su lado quitándole el paño que usaba para limpiarse, ya que no lo hacía bien y se le podía infectar, asique tome un poco de alcohol y le eche un poco a la toallita para poder limpiar mejor su herida – perdóname – no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas. La mano que usaba para limpiarle la sangre se vio detenida por la de mi novio quien, la tomo con suavidad y le dio un beso.

- No tienes porque pedirme perdón, es mi deber protegerte, me encanta hacerlo – sonríe mientras me levanta el mentón – recibiría una bala por ti…

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Por favor Finn! – le regañe - no ves que todo este asunto me pone muy nervioso, y el tan solo hecho de pensar que te pudiera hacer daño alguien o a cualquiera de nosotros, me da mucho miedo.

- Lo siento – dice algo triste, vuelve a sonreírme – pero es verdad Kurt, yo jamás dejare que nada malo te pase, te amo y quiero verte cuidar de nuestros hijos – me espanto por unos segundos. Sonrió al instante pues, me parece enternecedor el que piense en nuestro futuro – te imaginas, cuidando de un pequeño bebe…juntos… - de pronto, la imagen de Blaine vuele a aparecer en mi memoria recordando, y más de una vez, haber hablado de nuestro futuro también, con hijos y etcétera.

- Eres tan tierno – le dije besándolo y luego abrazándolo con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera borrarme a mi ex completamente de mi memoria. ¿Ahora como podría afrontar mi destino si no puedo decidirme?

* * *

><p>V.O…Rachel:<p>

Al menos ya han pasado tres días desde que fuimos a la comisaria a dar un testimonio, que a mi parecer fue una perdida de tiempo.

Esa noche, llegue mi cuarto cansada. Me saque la chaqueta tirándola lejos, luego me recosté sobre la cama y me eche a llorar. Ya no podía mas, el ir a la comisaria me dejo muy mal, triste, me hizo recordar lo acabada que estaba mi vida ahora sin Quinn.

Apenas ese pensamiento vino a mi mente, el recuerdo de las pastillas vino a mí como algo salvador, algo que podía alivianar mi pena y tristeza. Me levante con la vista algo nublada por el llanto, tome la chaqueta que había tirado, para revisar en sus bolsillos el paquete que ahora ansiaba con desesperación.

Ya en mis manos, deje el abrigo nuevamente en el suelo, tome asiento en mi cama, abrí el frasco dejando caer en mi manos izquierda dos pastillas azules…_Rachel…_la voz de Quinn sonó dentro de mi mente, dejándome algo paralizada por unos segundos. Pero no hice caso, y así metí las pastillas a mi boca. Tape el frasco, lo deje sobre mi mesa de noche y me acosté mirando el techo.

Poco a poco las pastillas comenzaron a hacer efecto en mí, y ahora la tristeza se fue, la ira que sentía se desvaneció de pronto, dejándome solo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras disfrutaba del show que las estrellas de mi techo hacían.

Así fue como di inicio a mis noches de placer, tres días, y ya estaba a más de la una de la madrugada bailando entre deliciosas chicas, dispuestas a hacer olvidar cualquier pasado.

**_(N/A: We found love by Rihana)_**

Antes de llegar al lugar tome las pastillas pues, quería sentirme libre esta noche, no quería volver a ver el rostro de Quinn con mirada acusadora en mi mente.

**Yellow diamonds in the light**

**And we're standing side by side**

**As your shadow crosses mine**

**What it takes to come alive**

Las luces que cambiaban a cada Segundo su color me tenían encandilada. Los cuerpos chocaban, la transpiración se podía ver en la cara de todos en el lugar. Sin importarme nada, seguía moviéndome disfrutando todo esto, los movimientos, la música y por supuesto, deleitarse la vista viendo chicas hermosas.

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**

**But I've gotta let it go**

Una chica delgada, alta, rubia, se acerco a mí mientras bailaba. En un principio desconocí su propósito pero me lo hizo entender cuando me susurro al oído.

- Acompáñame – dijo de manera necesitada – vamos a conocernos mejor – me guiño el ojo, luego tomo mi mano y la jalo hasta su cuerpo algo húmedo por la transpiración. Sus ojos eran hermosos, y sin pedirle permiso, me apodere de sus labios. Nos separamos al rato, me sonrió y volvió jalar de mí hasta un lugar más privado.

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

No sé cómo, ni cómo fue que llegamos a parar a mi cama. Sus besos tenían mi boca ardiendo, su piel en la mía quemaba. Paulatinamente, comenzamos a quitarnos las prendas que llevábamos puestas, quedándonos al final solo con ropa interior.

Ella recorría mi cuerpo como si lo conociera de toda la vida…_Quinn_…dije o pensé…ya no sé nada…estas pastillas se han vuelto las emperatrices de mi cuerpo y mente.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – subió hasta la altura de mi cara- ¿Quinn?

**Shine a light through an open door**

**Love and life I will divide**

**Turn away cause I need you more**

**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

- Yo…eh… - comencé a titubear, la chica que estaba sobre mi comenzó a reírse algo bajito.

- No importa - dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios – esta noche…soy quien tu quieres que sea – se apodero de mis labios bruscamente, casi dejándome sin aliento.

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**

**But I've gotta let it go**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

Esta vez, fui yo quien tomaba las riendas de la situación. Me senté sobre su abdomen mientras me quitaba el sostén y lo tiraba lejos. Me acerque hasta el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja, mordiéndoselo tenazmente, robándole un leve gemido.

**Yellow diamonds in the light**

**And we're standing side by side**

**As your shadow crosses mine**

Se levanto unos centímetros para también sacarse su sostén. Comencé a besar su cuello, su pecho hasta llegar a unos de sus senos, al cual di un mordisco algo fuerte. Su rostro me lo dejo ver. Seguí bajando hacia su ombligo, lamiendo el pircing que había en ese lugar. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba sus dedos dentro de mí. Y viceversa.

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

Me levante un poco para poder apoyar mi mano en la entrepierna de esta chica, ella imito la acción introduciendo sus dedos en mi interior. Nuestro vaivén de caderas era casi coreografiado. Ambas estábamos al borde de la excitación.

- Quinn… - bese sus labios con fuerza, luego me aleje un poco para morderle el labio – te quiero tanto – dije volviendo a tomar impulso.

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

Ya no podía aguantar más tiempo, deje salir un gemido ahogado dentro de la boca de esta chica. Ella solo gruño casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Caí rendida a un lado de la cama, mire al techo y sentí el cuerpo desnudo de la chica que se acomodaba a mi lado.

- Esto fue increíble – dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazaba – deberíamos repetirlo otra vez – soltó una risita, que ahora me parece algo molesta.

- Sí, claro – dije dándome vuelta y quedándome dormida de inmediato.

La cortina de mi pieza quedo abierta, por tanto, dejo pasar la luz exterior que si bien no había sol y estaba algo nublado, esta me molestaba.

Intente girarme al otro lado pero un bulto detuvo mi recorrido hacia el otro lugar de mi cama, moví un poco mi cabeza para ver que era. Una chica de rasgos finos, pelos dorados y labios que no necesitarían pintarse de un color llamativo como el rojo. Abrió sus ojos de pronto, dejándome algo expectante.

- Buenos días – susurro algo coqueta, acercándose hasta mi para robarme un beso – ¿cómo dormiste? – estaba casi en shock, ¿quién era esta chica?

- Estoy bien –dije sentándome algo espantada – disculpa pero me puedes decir ¿quién eres? – la muchacha me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Acaso no me recuerdas – se acomodo a mi lado sonriéndome – soy una mujer completamente satisfecha – dijo poniéndose colorada – y soy tu Quinn…- ¿Por qué menciona su nombre como si la conociera?

- Lo siento…yo… - no pude terminar porque en ese mismo instante unos de mis padres entraba a la pieza, viendo todo este espectáculo.

- ¡Rachel, que significa esto! – se acerco hasta mi cama, cerrando antes la puerta tras él.

- Espera te lo puedo explicar – me pare de la cama cogiendo una sabana para taparme – anoche Salí y conocí a esta chica…

- Emma – dijo ella levantándose de la cama y sin taparse se acerco hasta mi padre para saludarle de manos – su hija es muy tierna y está muy ardiente – cerré mis ojos con fuerza pues no quería sentir la mirada de papá.

- Creo que deberías vestirte Emma – dijo papa entre dientes – y marcharte debemos salir – retrocedió con el ceño fruncido pero antes de que pudiera salir lo detuve en la puerta.

- Papá perdóname yo…

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo con tono disgustado – tú no eres mi bella y dulce Rachel. Desde la muerte de Quinn no has hecho más que perderte dentro de tus lamentos, la vida sigue – hubiera preferido ser lapidada antes de escuchar esas crueles palabras, gire mi rostro furiosa conmigo, con él, con Emma con todos – sé que es difícil, perder a alguien que uno quiere siempre es doloroso e injusto. Ya no eres una niña Rachel y bien claro lo dejaste hace unos minutos atrás – dijo apuntando a la puerta de mi pieza –mira cariño – dijo menos exaltado – te diré algo que tu abuela me dijo una vez…**_a veces extrañar las cosas es lo que lo convierte en un recuerdo inolvidable_**… ya es hora de que digas adiós Rach – acaricio mi rostro antes de emprender camino hasta el primer piso, dejándome ahí sola, abandonada con esas palabras sonando como ecos en mi cabeza…_ya es hora de que digas adiós_…

Al volver a mi cuarto, este se encontraba alga más ordenado. Emma ya estaba vestida, y lista para irse, pero por lo visto no se quería ir aun. Camine hasta mi cama, ya hecha, donde me senté mirando al suelo.

- Creo que debería irme – me dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí en la cama.

- Si, necesito estar sola un minuto – le sonreí luego la abrase y deje que se fuera.

No lo entiendo, es como si la vida se riera de mí en la cara, diciéndome que no merezco a nadie, que solo debo vivir en la soledad. Hace unos años atrás la idea no me sonaría descabellada, pero ahora, sola aquí en mi habitación algo desnuda me ha hecho replantearme la idea…la vida es una sola y no merezco estar sola…me levante tome unos jeans, mi sostén y las pastillas que había estado usando este último tiempo.

Aun quedaban bastantes, saque dos, las metí en mi boca y Salí de mi casa casi sin rumbo fijo. Cuando vuelva a estar consiente sabré donde he llegado.

* * *

><p>V.O…Puck:<p>

Ha pasado más de una semana desde que Kurt apareció, y desde que Finn me revelara los nombres de los secuestradores. Como el más rudo y más callejero de nuestro grupo, decidí ir por mi cuenta a buscar pistas que inculparan a esos tres parásitos.

No es que sienta amor por el señorito pero, durante estos años que llevo en New direction, me ha llevado a conocerlos y por supuesto, conocerlo mas a él. A pesar de todos los malos tratos, las veces en que organizaba sus diarios paseos al contenedor de basura y de las muchas amenazas, el ha sabido llevarlas y a encarado a todo el mundo con esa actitud de Diva indestructible. Es simplemente admirable, y bueno, desde que es hermano de Finn no me quedo más que aceptarlo y aprender a quererlo como un buen amigo.

Me encontraba entrando a un local que solía frecuentar pues sabía a la perfección que la mayoría de los chicos del equipo pasaban por aquí de vez en cuando. Casi como si todo estuviera escrito, vi en un extremo del Pub a algunos chicos y entre ellos, Karofsky y Azimio.

- Buenas noches señoritas – dije mientras me sentaba sin pedir permiso – ¿me extrañaron?

- Pero miren quien está aquí – dijo Azimio – si no es _Lady puck lila_ – se reía mientras chocaba en el aire las manos con el imbécil de Karofsky. Apreté los puños contra mis piernas, aguantándome las ganas de saltar y arremeter contra los dos sujetos.

- Jajá – dije formando una sonrisa sínica – que ingenioso, no me extraña que venga de un par de monos… - solté riéndome junto a otro par de tontos que estaban en nuestra mesa.

- ¡Qué quieres Puckerman! – dijo algo cabreado Karofsky.

- Solo pasar el rato… - levante mis brazos y poniéndolo a cada lado apoyados en unas sillas – y recuperar viejos tiempos – uno de ellos me da unos golpes en la espalda felicitándome o algo así.

- Disculpen, aquí están sus cervezas – dice una chica que servía en el lugar.

- Bueno – dije tomando uno de los vasos – hasta el fondo – tome la cerveza, bebiéndola sumamente rápido dejando sonar fuerte el vaso en la mesa.

Desde muy pequeño había convivido en el mundo de los ebrios, creo que eso me hizo ser algo inmune a tanto trago que tome durante la noche. Y por supuesto, también sabia a la perfección como actuar como un borracho, varias veces fue uno de mis salvavidas para evitar ir a clases temprano por la mañana.

La noche paso algo rápida entre risas y comentarios algo sucios a algunas chicas del lugar, todos los chicos ya casi no se podían parar de lo ebrios que se encontraban. Momento en el que aproveche de poner en curso mi plan.

- Y Quinn Fabray desapareció – dije comentando entre risas mientras los demás seguían con sus retorcijones – y nadie más supo que le paso…

- No me hables de ella - dijo Azimio algo enojado, pero los grados de alcohol le hicieron volver a reírse – ni tampoco de tu princesa Kurt – resoplo, haciendo reír al resto – la verdad es que si de mí dependiera, lo haría desaparecer ahora mismo – azoto la mesa bajo sus puños. De pronto el teléfono de Karofsky sonó, y como pudo contesto.

- Se…señor – su boca se enredaba al intentar pronunciar las palabras – Burt – mi atención se acrecentó mucho mas, y cuando él se comenzó a alejar, lo seguí inventándome una escusa de ir al baño.

Paso por medio de la multitud, iba directo a la salida. Salió con el teléfono aun en el oído intentado gritar para ver si le oían del otro lado.

- Señor, no podemos ahora – dijo entrando a un callejón aledaño al pub – estamos algo ebrios –se rio - ¿Qué hagamos qué? – dijo frunciendo el ceño – está bien, pronto nos encargaremos de eso – volvió a recuperar su sonrisa – le haremos tanto daño como a ella… - ya no necesitaba más información que esa pues, pegado a mi pecho tenía un grabador de voz y esto era evidencia más que clara.

Me fui lo más rápido que pude, sin duda alguna querrán otra vez atentar contra Kurt o Finn…_le haremos tanto daño como a ella_…¿acaso se referían a Quinn?...unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, me las limpie como pude mientras seguía corriendo a todo lo que podían dar mis piernas. Ya después de haber corrido más de media hora llegue a la casa de los Hudson-Hummel.

- ¡Finn! – gritaba y golpeaba la puerta lo más fuerte que podía - ¡Kurt! – sabia, por medio de mi amigo, que ni su madre ni el parasito se encontraban en casa, así que me vi en la libertad de armar todo ese escándalo.

- Que pasa – dijo Finn abriéndome la puerta obviamente levantándose de la Cama, al parecer el ñoño duerme temprano.

- Necesito hablar con ambos – entre a la casa como si fuera mía – tengo una grabación que liberara a Kurt de la pesadilla que está viviendo…

- ¿de qué hablas? – la voz aguda de mi otro amigo sonó a mi espalda – ¿acaso sabes algo que no sepa?

- Grabe a Karofsky hablando por teléfono con tu padre – me miro serio – están tramando algo, aun no sé que es pero, creo que estas en el menú.

- Pase lo que pase no dejare que nada malo le suceda – Finn se posiciono al lado de su hermano. Luego hizo algo que me llamo demasiado la atención y darme cuenta de lo desconectado que estuve de todo esta semana.

- ¿Finn acaso tu…? - le dije apuntándolo – tu y Kurt-señale al otro chico – ¡¿uno de los dos me explicara qué está pasando aquí?

- No lo sabías – dice Kurt algo sorprendido – bueno Finn y yo estamos saliendo – de no ser por la cara seria de Finn me hubiera reído en sus caras, solo opte por morderme la lengua pues, no quería enfadarlos.

- ¿Y qué te parece? – dice Finn algo nervioso – se que no lo esperabas, pero le quiero y espero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él – no sabía si correr, esconderme en mi pieza y largarme a reír o vomitar de lo empalagoso que era el momento.

- Bueno – resople poniendo mis manos en las caderas – supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Prometo estar más al pendiente tuyo – dije mirando a Kurt.

- Gracias – dijo el acercándose y dándome un fuerte abrazo que no pude rechazar.

- No quieres quedarte esta noche…

- No me uniré a ustedes y hacer un trió – respondí antes de que terminara.

- ¡que! No – dijo Finn con cara de asco – te queda en mi pieza, yo estaré en la pieza de Kurt.

- Aha – dije asintiendo – bueno creo que dormiré aquí entonces.

Ya estaba instalado en la pieza de mi amigo, intentando poder conciliar el sueño pero la estúpida frase de Karofsky…_le haremos tanto daño como a ella_…sin duda alguna tramaban algo y no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

* * *

><p>ahh por cierto, no se si habrán notado que el titulo del cap es PASTILLAS PARA UNA PORCELANA REBELDE como no podía decidirme por un titulo llamativo cree uno con los apodos o una característica de los personajes que aparecerán en este cap:<p>

Kurt: Porcelana - Rachel: Pastillas ( por lo de las drogas) y Puck: Rebelde

Bueno esto ha sido por hoy espero de verdad pronto actualizar, por lo menos dos caps mas, antes de entrar a la U :D...cualquier queja o consulta o lo que sea dejen un review o si quieren no hagan nada xDDD...los quiero igual, saludos y gracias por leer hasta la proxima xoxooxo


	14. Nunca es lo mismo

¡Hola mundoo!...miren quien se dejo caer mas rápido de lo pensado...:3...hasta yo estoy algo sorprendido D:...bueno, este capitulo es el ultimo que actualizare. No, no se acaba aca. Es solo que entrare a clases y quiero enfocarme en mis estudios y despues quien sabe por ahi, podre actualizar algo, pero por el momento este cap:)...

Unas pequeñas explicaciones. Este capitulo posee contenido sexual no tan explicito como el otro pero hay. Este capitulo, tiene una cancion como los anteriores...emm...y nose que mas decir, bueno que agradesco sus comentarios ehhe...saludotes a Diana Colfer, Isabel2011 y ...espero disfruten este cap antes del Hiatus...siempre quise decir esop...MUAHAHAHA...

* * *

><p><strong>V.O…Carole:<strong>

Salí temprano de casa por ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaríamos para nuestro viaje con Burt. Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea, pero algo entristecida por el simple hecho de que dejaría a mis hijos, bueno a mi hijo y mi yerno.

Pensando en ello fue cuando recordé el comienzo de esta mañana. Desperté muy temprano y Burt por lo visto ya llevaba unas cuantas horas despierto.

- Buenos días cariño… ¿sucede algo? – le pregunte por la cara de suspenso que tenia.

- Buenos, no…no me pasa nada – sonrió algo forzado si me atrevo a agregar – solo estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Si? – pregunte ilusionada sentándome al igual que mi marido - ¡que excelente idea! Iré inmediatamente a avisarles a los chicos…

- No – dijo el con voz algo áspera – no quiero que vengan – le miro extrañada – ¿recuerdas que no hemos aun tenido nuestra luna de miel verdad? – caí en lo obvio del asunto. Pero la verdad es que no me importaría en lo más mínimo.

- Bueno, creo que tienes razón – volví a sentarme en la cama- ¿y a dónde iremos? – pregunte totalmente intrigada.

- Cerca de aquí abrió un nuevo hotel, con spa, piscinas y otras regalías – se ladeo un poco para alcanzar un folleto que tenía en su mesa de noche– míralo, y es bastante accesible para nosotros.

- Wow – comente - esto es hermoso, los chicos creo que se divertirían…

- Otra vez – se levanto hastiado – que parte de que es nuestra luna de miel no entiendes – estaba realmente furioso – no los quiero haya – en seguida me levante de la cama para acercarme hasta el y tranquilizarlo un poco.

- Cariño, perdóname – tome su rostro en mis manos – si tienes razón, solo seremos nosotros dos – dije dándole un beso tierno en su boca – además esto será bueno para la relación de nuestros hijos – sonreí y me fui caminando para mi closet y sacar algo de ropa limpia, pero Burt me tomo del brazo fuerte, girándome en el acto.

- ¿Qué relación? – quite su mano de mi brazo, me apretaba cada vez mas fuerte y me dolía. Recordé que había prometido no decir nada pero, ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

- Nuestros hijos están saliendo – la sonrisa volvió aparecer en mi cara – entiendes, saliendo como pareja se ven tan lindos juntos – dije orgullosa.

- Esto no puede ser – le oí decir por lo bajo - ¿desde cuando que están saliendo?- pregunto algo herido.

- No lo se bien aun – dije encogiéndome de hombros – me lo han comentado ayer en la tarde.

- ¡tú lo supiste todo este tiempo! Y no me dijiste nada… ¡que clase de matrimonio es este! – dijo volviendo a enojarse.

- Tranquilo Burt – tome su brazo y lo comencé a acariciar – no se acabara el mundo por que estén juntos, si ellos son felices deberíamos dejarlos ser – dije yo antes de volver a seguir mi camino hasta el closet, escoger ropa y meterme a la ducha.

Aquella conversación me dio vueltas todo el día mientras estaba en el supermercado, de camino a casa y ya en casa. Entre y llame para que me viniesen a ayudar, solo bajo Finn con su ropa para dormir aun puesta.

- Finn, acaso aun no te levantas – le dije mientras se me acercaba a darme un beso en la mejilla y tomar mis bolsas – apuesto a que Kurt está igual.

- Hoy no tenia muchas ganas de andar con ropa de calle, no creo que vaya a salir a ningún lado – se alejaba con las bolsas hasta la cocina, donde siguió hablando – y Kurt - sonrió – se esta bañando, ya sabes como es el – se le veía tan contento – es mas delicadito para sus cosas – ambos nos reímos. Y entonces, me fije en una herida que tenia en la frente – cariño – dije asustada – que te paso en la frente – inmediatamente busque en mi bolso un poco de alcohol y un paño para limpiarle. Pero me detuvo en el acto.

- Ah…esto… - se queda serio – no pasa nada, Kurt ya me limpio la herida – se explico – esta mañana estaba tan dormido que no me di cuenta que la puerta de su pieza quedo mal cerrada y me pegue con ella al salir – sonrió.

- ¿Estás seguro que no pasó nada más? – le pregunte pasando mi mano derecha por su rostro – pareces preocupado por otra cosa… ¿está todo bien con Kurt?- le mire algo entristecida ya que, si afirmaba seria as difícil para mi dejarlo.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! – se sobresaltó – jamás estaremos mal, el me quiere y yo también –dijo, pero aun así no me convencía. Sabía que algo escondía, nunca fue bueno ocultándome cosas – si las cosas estuvieran mal creo que ya no estaría aquí en casa.

- Ya veo – dije asintiendo con algo mas de conformidad – ¿y tu padre? – pregunte después de unos segundos mientras me disponía a sacar los víveres de las bolsas en las que venían – ¿fue al taller?

- Lo único que se es que salió – su voz se oía algo desanimada – mamá creo que…

- Buenos días – le oí decir a mi otro hijo, más bien yerno…ya no sé cómo llamarle… - ¿como amaneciste Carole? – se acerco hasta donde estaba para darme un beso en la mejilla y luego se giro sobre sus talones en dirección a Finn quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Ambos se besaron.

- Bueno – carraspee para que se separaran – tendrán una semana para poder besarse en todos los niveles que quieran pero mientras estemos tu padre y yo es preferible guardarse esos momentos – los dos me miraron un poco avergonzados.

- Lo sentimos – dijeron al unísono – asique – oí a Kurt a mi espalda llamando mi atención – se irán de luna de miel.

- Si – respondí mientras caminaba con una bolsa de verduras que guardaría en el refrigerador. Aunque preferí ignora el tono de su voz, porque pareció ocultar algo al igual que Finn, creí que solo me sugestionaba por el simple hecho de que no irían con nosotros.

- Espero que te diviertas – escuche a mi hijo, quien se veía algo alegre – las cosas no han estado muy bien que digamos – me abrazo tras haber atravesado la cocina.

- Creo que lo que Finn intenta de decir – se nos acerca Kurt, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de mi hijo – no te preocupes de nosotros, se cocinar y creo que estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para hacernos cargo de todo aquí…de hecho… - dice tomándome de las manos – vamos a ver qué llevaras para tu viaje – reímos mientras subíamos por las escaleras, con dirección a mi pieza. Finn se quedo abajo ordenando los demás elementos que habían quedado en las bolsas.

Fue así como pase el resto de la tarde junto a mis dos hombrecitos. Las cosas estaban ya preparadas para comenzar nuestro viaje de luna de miel junto a mi esposo, quien aun brillaba por su ausencia.

No fue pasada de media hora, que Burt ingreso a casa un poco mas repuesto que cuando lo deje esta mañana. Casi sin decirle nada a nuestros hijos, tomo los bolsos y los subió a la camioneta que también se encontraba lista para partir. Me despedí con un afectuoso abraso, finalmente subimos al auto y desaparecimos al doblar la esquina.

El lugar era maravilloso. En la recepción, nos atendió el botones del lugar quien tomo nuestras maletas y las llevo a nuestra habitación. El ascensor era amplio, tanto así que cabíamos Burt, el botones, el carro de los bolsos, tres personas más y yo.

Llegamos a la habitación en la cual pasaríamos nuestra semana disfrutando de las regalías del lugar. Burt se encargo de darle su propina al chico, que amablemente nos trajo las maletas. Ya solos pude inspeccionar el lugar. Al abrir la puerta se podía ver un salón amplio con un comedor y hasta unos sillones de cuero negro. Si caminaba unos pasos de donde me encontraba, podía llegar a un pasillo que al final daba con nuestra habitación. Podía dar por sentado que la pieza era el doble de la nuestra en Ohio. De un color vainilla las paredes, un hermoso candelabro que caía justo en el centro de la habitación, una cama, que probé enseguida, tan suave como una pluma y tan blanda como la esponja. Era magnifica.

Gire un poco la cabeza, solo para toparme con un balcón, al cual me acerque y asome de inmediato. La vista era divina, a lo lejos podía ver las frondosas olas de mar que azotaban las rocas de la orilla en la playa. Y por supuesto, baje un poco la vista para observar a la gente que disfrutaba aun de la piscina.

- Burt, esto es perfecto – me acerque a mi marido para besarlo – jamás había visto nada como esto – dije muy entusiasmada.

- Qué bueno que te guste – siguió el mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos – lo pasaremos bien estos días – nos miramos – solos…tu y yo… - nos besamos acaloradamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado de la última vez que me toco, ya hasta me sentía que no podía hacerlo otra vez, pero sus caricias me hicieron rejuvenecer de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol que atravesaba la delgada cortina logró despertarme. Me moví hacia otro lado para intentar conciliar algo de sueño. Mi marido que estaba aun dormido, comenzó levemente a dar señales de vida.

- Buenos días cariño – acomode mi cabeza sobre mi mano que se encontraba suspendida en un arco de noventa grados - ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunte después de haberme inclinado a besarle. Me tomo entre sus brazos.

- Bastante bien, hace mucho que no lo hago – sus ojos permanecen cerrados.

- ¿acaso es por el estrés al que nos hemos visto sometido? – pregunte, provocando la atenta mirada de Burt. Al parecer no entendía mi punto – quiero decir, por todos los acontecimientos de muerte. La desaparición de Kurt, la muerte de Quinn y no creo que esto se det…

- Quieres dejar de hablar – se levanto furioso con dirección al baño. No lo entendía, últimamente ha estado muy distraído, hasta ansioso. O solo estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay, quizás sea yo la que ha ocasionado todo y estoy hartando a Burt con mis miedos.

- ¿quieres que ordene algo para nosotros en el desayuno? – le digo acercándome a la puerta del baño para que me oiga.

- Salgo luego – le oí decir – si quieres nos lo servimos en el casino del hotel – sonaba ya menos exasperado que antes, algo que realmente fue un alivio para mi pues, no quería ya mas meter la pata otra vez en el viaje.

- Como digas amor – fui hasta el closet donde había dejado mi ropa la noche anterior y busque algo liviano pero con estilo para luego bajar a desayunar. Por suerte que Kurt vino a revisar mi ropa de viaje antes de salir sino no tendría estas lindas sandalias, una camisa color merengue de un género liviano y pantalones de lino.

- Estoy listo – dijo Burt al salir de la ducha – vaya, te ves espectacular – toma una de mis manos mientras me hace girar para verme mejor.

- Oh, gracias Burt – bese a mi marido con mucho afecto, sin duda alguna estos días harán de nuestro matrimonio uno firme – tu también te ves divino – volví a besarlo.

- Bueno, bueno – dice separándose – vámonos tenemos un largo día por delante y muchos lugares que recorrer - y ya sin más tomamos solo algunas cosas que fuésemos a necesitar durante el día y salimos con rumbo al casino para después encaminarnos a descubrir este maravilloso lugar.

Después de aquel primer mal día en el hotel, las cosas se fueron arreglando cada vez más. Visitamos muchos lugares gracias a los distintos tour que el hotel proporcionaba a sus huéspedes. 4 espectaculares días que vivimos sin ningún tipo de preocupación, hasta ese cuarto día en la noche.

Caminaba con dirección a nuestro cuarto porque había bajado hace unas horas atrás para visitar el spa del lugar. Burt se había quedado en la habitación ya que no tenía muchas ganas de salir y según él estaba muy cansado de los otros días. Llegue a la pieza, saque mis llaves y entre. La sala estaba en completa oscuridad y la única luz que podía apreciar era la atravesaba los ventanales del departamento.

Haciendo caso omiso de oscuridad, avance hasta el pasillo que daría paso a mi pieza. Casi llegando la voz de Burt pude oírla tras la puerta de nuestra habitación.

- …haz lo que te digo – fue lo primero que alcance a oír –debe estar en su casa o sino en algún lugar repleto de fenómenos – me quede algo extrañada al escucharle decir eso…_Fenómenos_… - no me interesa si están ocupados… tiene que desaparecer ahora, nadie se ríe de mi en mi cara – un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, acaso el… - no quiero que vuelva a ver la luz jamás sabe demasiado – su risa me dejo helada de miedo…esto no podía ser. Una lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos – que excelente idea par de inútiles – quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero ¿Qué hare? ¿no sé a dónde ir? – está bien, iré también esta noche – fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a tomar sentido para mí, la desaparición de Kurt, la muerte de Quinn, el golpe de Finn y las muchas reacciones de mi esposo el día antes de partir. Cuando me disponía a salir, al balancearme un poco hacia adelante pase a mover la puerta y el pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo. De pronto todo era silencio, y ya no escuchaba la voz de Burt hablando por teléfono.

- Nunca te dijeron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de mala educación – no podía moverme del miedo, pero tenía que hacer algo. Y ya sin pensarlo mas solté el bolso que llevaba en la mano para salir corriendo y no fue mucho lo que avance pues Burt fue más rápido y me jalo del brazo con fuerza. De la impresión y del susto perdí el equilibrio, cayendo fuerte al piso. Sin importarle, volvió a cogerme el brazo que había tomado segundos atrás para arrastrarme hasta la habitación – de esta no te salvas.

- Por favor Burt – implore con las lágrimas ya invadiendo toda mi cara – no me hagas daño – me encontraba de rodillas en el suelo completamente asustada y desprotegida. Lo único que hizo fue reírse de mí, luego se agacho y se abalanzó sobre mí, tomándome con una mano mis dos muñecas dejándolas sobre mi cabeza y la otra mano la uso para hacerme callar.

- No tengo planeado tu muerte aún cariño – paso su lengua por mi cuello, queriéndome morir en ese mismo instante. Antes de este acontecimiento sus caricias me daban gracia ahora solo podía pensar en qué hacer para salir de ahí – tu me ayudaras – mi cara de desconcierto al parecer le sonó algo graciosa – si cariño, somos un matrimonio y debes ayudarme en todo lo que te pida – su sonrisa desapareció para dejar salir un lado del el que obviamente no conocía. Un lado maquiavélico, tan perverso que ni el mejor asesino del mundo puede superarlo – o sino tu hijo pagara las consecuencias - grite lo más fuerte que pude, pero la mano de Burt ejerció aun mas presión sobre mi boca impidiendo salir un grito desesperado. Ahora solo me restaba llorar, pues es lo único que puedo hacer – se que existe alguien que sigue mis pasos de cerca y ese no es nada más ni nada menos que – por unos segundos no respire – Noah Puckerman – no podía creerlo. Puck era como un hijo para mí no podía – necesito cariño que te deshagas de él o sino no podremos ser felices – quita la mano rápido para apoderarse de mis labios. Y sin dudarlo mordí unos de sus labios fuertemente. Se alejo con un grito de dolor - ¡qué hiciste maldita puta! – se paro rápido y sin tener ninguna consideración de una sola patada azoto mi estomago dejándome sin aire y muerta de miedo – si no quieres ver a tu hijo con sus órganos repartidos por todas partes mejor que te lo pienses bien y decidas de qué lado estas – se fue dejando cerrada la puerta de la habitación y la puerta de entrada.

Aun estaba en el piso de la pieza en forma fetal, llorando completamente desalmada. ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer ahora? Si decía algo la vida de mi hijo estaba acabada y sería injusto para el si acabo con la mía. Creo que solo me queda aceptar el trato de Burt, lo siento Puck, hijo, perdóname.

**V.O…Rachel:**

En la pista de baile las cosas estaban que ardían. Hace más de una hora que no salía de ella por estar bailando con Emma quien en los últimos días se ha vuelto mi sombra y mi amiga sexual.

El único pub lésbico de la zona que queda cerca y admiten jóvenes esta a un kilometro de distancia de Lima Ohio. Esta noche seria especial pues, aunque mi compañera de Baile sea algo entrometida creo que estoy llegando a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por ella. Y sé que ella siente lo mismo.

De espalda a ella subí mis manos hasta su cuello mientras Emma dejaba las suyas sobre mi cadera. Dejando mi cuello a la vista de esta, para que pudiera besarlo y hacerme suspirar. Nuestros cuerpos se movían como uno en la pista de baile, chocábamos de repente con las otras parejas que se seducían algunas con la vista u otras con sus movimientos corporales. Hasta que ya no pude mas y tuve que detenerme, tome la mano de mi compañera y nos fuimos a la barra para pedir algo de beber.

- Dos margaritas con harto hielo por favor – Emma pidió tragos para nosotras mientras nos acomodábamos en los asientos – vaya, hoy estas bastante enérgica - dijo posando su mano izquierda sobre la pierna que tenia cruzada. Reí por su comentario.

- Son las pastillas – dije sonriendo aun mas – me dejan totalmente ida, todo me da vueltas y debo admitir que me encanta la sensación – revise en mis pantalones la caja y apenas las encontré las saque. Tenía que tomar más - ¿quieres unas?

- Solo una – dijo extendiendo la mano – no quiero que te diviertas solo tu – ambas reímos, y al instante la bar woman nos trajo nuestras margaritas – por nosotras, y lo que vendrá – creo que se puso algo roja, me saltaron las ganas de llevármela de este lugar y encerrarla en mi pieza para que empezáramos con nuestros juegos.

- ¡Salud! – chocamos nuestras copas en lo alto bebiéndonos al seco el contenido de los vasos – las pastillas y esto son la mezcla perfecta – volvemos a reír.

- ¿quieres ir a bailar un rato más? – pregunto levantándose de su asiento. Acto seguido deje mi vaso sobre el mesón, alcance su mano y volvimos hasta la pista de baile.

Noche de espuma. Eso decía el letrero cuando llegamos al local y enseguida nos pusimos a bailar una chica con micrófono dio aviso del acontecimiento.

- ¡están listas chicas! – los gritos de alegría se hicieron notar en todo el lugar - ¡que empiece la fiesta entonces! – enciende el interruptor y del techo comienzan a salir una cantidad exuberante de espuma empapándonos a todas.

La música electro sonó con más fuerza, y todas levantábamos las manos acariciando la espuma que caía. Ya después de haber bailado en la espuma, Emma me dice que su abuela se encuentra mal y que debe partir cuanto antes. Me ofrecí a llevarla pero se negó.

- Gracias Rach – me dio un beso en la mejilla – pero debo hacer esto sola, nos vemos mañana ¿vale? – me dijo antes de darse vuelta.

- Si, te espero en casa – le devuelvo el beso y se va.

Cuando revise mi reloj eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana y debía volver a casa sino mis padres sabrían que había salido. Al cruzar la entrada me despedí de los guardias que estaban fumando en la entrada y luego me dirigí hasta mi vehículo. Todo estaba muy calmado y debo admitir que sentí temor. Temor que aumento al doble cuando oí unos pasos a mi espalda.

Camine lo más rápido que pude hasta mi auto, para salir luego de este lugar. Saque las llaves del auto, entre y puse seguro a mi puerta. Mire atraves de la ventana quien podría haber estado siguiéndome pero no pude ver a nadie, excepto a un perro.

Respire profundo, deje mi chaqueta en el asiento del copiloto, puse las llaves en el encendido y arregle el espejo retrovisor, al hacerlo vi que la ventana de atrás estaba rota y fue en ese instante cuando al girarme vi a un hombre que se abalanzó sobre mi poniéndome un saco en la cabeza. ¡Auxilio!, fue lo último que dije antes de que me golpearan en la cabeza…

* * *

><p><strong><em>V.O…Burt:<em>**

_Pude ver a lo lejos el furgón donde debería venir la rubia. Salí del granero en el que me encontraba, para recibirla._

_El vehículo se estaciona a unos metros de acá, y de lejos pude ver como uno de mis ayudantes la traía sobre los hombros, y ya aquí la deja caer._

- _Buenas noches – le sonrío casi a su lado – dime algo – me acerco a ella para levantar su cara con una de mis manos - ¿has estado con hombres de muchas experiencia como yo? – vuelvo a sonreír y en seguida la cambio por una actitud más seria – o acaso solo te gusta lamer vaginas…- no me respondería a menos que le sacaran la amordaza que tenía en la boca – sáquenle esto – señale el objeto que impedía que ella se comunicara. Después, de que lo hicieran volví a acercarme y hacerle la misma pregunta. Pero esta me escupió antes de responder._

- _Jamás me volvería a acostar con un hombre en toda mi vida – indignado abofetee a la chica por haberme faltado el respeto._

- _Que lastima – limpie mi rostro y luego sonreí – pensaba solo abusar un poco de tu cuerpo, pero creo que no soy al único que le calientan las rameras como tu – miro a su alrededor, todos mi cómplices tocaban su entrepierna dichosos de poder encamarse con la puta – y después – me gire para que ellos se hiciera cargo del resto – solo me desharé de la evidencia – moví mis manos, dando por terminada la conversación y camine dándole la espalda a la chica que gritaba desesperada. Música para mis oídos._

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás al recordar el hermoso sonido de los gritos de la rubia y me hacía gracia que ahora no solo podría oír a otra joven gritar sino que esta vez seria participe.

En el mismo lugar de la vez anterior, estaba parado frente el granero y a lo lejos oí el vehículo acercarse para dejar a mi siguiente victima.

* * *

><p><strong>V.O…Rachel<strong>

El camino se oía algo irregular. A mi lado dos sujetos que desconocía totalmente, me tenían de los brazos para evitar moverme. De pronto, el auto se detuvo y con ello todo bajamos.

No podía ver nada. El saco me lo impedía y por mucho que yo quisiera sacármelo, prefería que todo se quedara como estaba. Me empujaron y en vez de caer de boca como muchos tienen que haber pensado, caí de rodillas al suelo rompiendo la delgada tela de mis pantalones.

- Quítenle ese saco – un hombre de voz algo grave hablo primero – quiero que me vea a los ojos – de inmediato me lo sacaron y jalaron de mi pelo hacia abajo un poco para que levantara la cabeza y viera al hombre que estaba detrás de todo. Quise gritar al instante, pero sería inútil. Solo deje que me embargara la angustia y deje caer algunas lagrimas.

- Burt – dije casi en susurro.

- El mismo – soltó una risa, acompañado de todo su sequito – y tú debes ser Rachel Berry, una desviada que merece conocer lo bueno de la vida – comenzó a acercarse hasta estar frente a mi – levántenla - cuando ya estuve de pie, tomo mi rostro con una mano - ¿eres virgen? – le oí decir mientras se lamia los labios, mis lagrimas inundaban mis ojos impidiéndome verlo bien.

- Por favor -susurre muerta de miedo – no me hagas daño – volví a susurrar.

- Tranquila - acaricio mi rostro, bajando después por mi cuello, hasta la altura de mis senos – vamos a divertirnos esta noche – su rostro cambio y con ello mi alma se partió en mil pedazos – llévenla a la pieza que prepare.

- ¡noooo! – me movía intentando zafarme del agarre de los sujetos que me tenían cautiva entre sus brazos - ¡auxilio! – gritaba sin resultado alguno.

Al llegar a la pieza me lanzaron sobre una cama, donde minutos más tarde Burt se ponía sobre mí. Sus manos iban más allá de acariciar mis senos bajo la ropa, ya había empezado a meter sus dedos en mi entrepierna. A cada caricia, beso, yo gritaba mas fuerte pidiendo ayuda y si intentaba escapar me volvía a abofetear. Finalmente me hizo suya, sentí mi cuerpo temblar de miedo, me sentía asquerosa.

Pero no le basto con eso, después de haber acabado, llamo a los demás que no tuvieron piedad alguna por detenerse. Actuaron como verdaderos animales. Aunque ya toda había terminada y aun estaba con vida, me sentía muerta.

Tomaron de mí, me echaron sobre la camioneta que me llevaría de vuelta a casa. Cuando estacionaron me tiraron como si fuera un saco de desperdicio. Tan fuerte fue el ruido que no solo mi casa fue la que prendió luces dentro de ella, sino que también las del vecindario completo que salía a averiguar qué había pasado. Yo aun inmóvil en el suelo, desnuda total y muda.

Ni el grito desesperado de mis padres pudo sacarme de esta agonía en la que me veía inmersa. El más alto de mis padres corría hasta donde estaba para tomarme en brazos y llevarme a dentro de casa mientras que mi otro papa llamo a la policía para dar aviso de que fui violada.

- Rachel – me llamaba completamente alterado mi padre dándome golpecitos en el rostro para que pudiera decir algo, pero ya era tarde para mí. Había anulado todo tipo de sentimiento y de dolor, ahora solo era, realmente, una bolsa sin nada adentro – ¡Rachel, por favor respóndeme!... - aunque creía haber deshecho todas mis emociones la agonía, la desesperación, la rabia, el miedo que me embargaba logre desahogarme en un llanto profundo lleno de dolor que conmovió a mis dos padres. Ambos me abrazaron y juntos rompimos en llanto.

Los días pasaron, junto con las semanas y meses, pero aun no me atrevía a poner un pie fuera de casa. La noticia de mi violación fue comidilla en todo el vecindario, mucha gente que se encontraba con mis padres les mandaban apoyo y mucha fe por que tarde o temprano atraparían a mi agresor.

Mis papas hacían lo que podían, ya no quería comer, ya no hablaba y cantar menos. Me vi sumida en una oscuridad de la cual no podía salir. ¿Que se supone que deba hacer con mi vida ahora? Fue entonces cuando a mi vino el recuerdo de aquellas pastillas que en mis más malos momentos, ellas estuvieron para mí.

Estaba sentada en mi tocador, viendo la caja con las pastillas que aun me quedaban. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido, Burt seguirá con sus atentados y jamás será atrapado, mientras yo sigo aquí sufriendo cada vez que veo mi cuerpo y llena de heridas que dejaron marca en mi mente.

_**(N/A: Never The Same - Uh Huh Her)**_

**It's not your fault**

**It was me who chanced it all**

**You whispered to my heart**

**That I'm forgiven**

Tome un lápiz de mi mesa de noche y una hoja para dejarles un mensaje a mis padres. No me iría a la otra vida sin dar unas disculpas antes, tome asiento sobre mi cama, alcance un cuaderno para apoyarme mientras me disponía a escribir.

**I weigh my fate**

**Give one more chance to say**

**You left before ever said I'm sorry**

**Your eyes, they glisten in the sun**

**Believe me you're the one**

**I think you feel the same**

**Relieve me of this heartache**

_Amados padres, a lo mejor piensan que soy una egoísta, una mala hija, en fin muchas cosas. Si lo soy. Los soy por no poder haber sido la persona más valiente de todas y por no demostrarle al mundo que quizás yo si podía dar más de mi. Pero esto me supera…creo que es mejor así, una despedida sin tener que vernos las caras. Decirles lo mucho que los extrañare y lo mucho que lo hago en estos momentos. Los amo con todo mi corazón, espero me perdonen. ATTE. Rachel Berry._

**I've been missing your smile**

**And I wish you were here**

**And I'll never be the same**

**When you're gone**

Mientras me encaminaba hacia el baño de mi pieza para buscar agua, en mi interior existía una batalla que quería detener toda esta locura, pero ya nada sería lo mismo. Lo siento padres, lo siento amigos, lo siento Shelby…perdónenme…

**I've been missing it all**

**And I wish you were here**

**And I'll never be the same**

**When you're gone**

Ya en mi cama, tome la caja de las pastillas y vertí todo el contenido del recipiente sobre mi mano derecha. Antes de mi violación había alcanzado comprar un último frasco ya que el otro se había acabado. Abrí mi boca y las fui metiendo de apoco tomando sorbos de agua hasta que finalmente acabe con ellas dentro de mi cuerpo.

**I've let you down**

**But it's spun right back around**

**I'll never throw away**

**What you have given**

**I'll lay awake**

A los minutos comencé a sentir mi respiración desacelerar. En mi habitación todo me daba vueltas, las nauseas impedían que pudiera abrir los ojos. Todo mi cuerpo temblada y sentía como se contraían a una velocidad parecida a la de mi corazón. Sentía todo acabar.

**And I'll dream of yesterday**

**I lost the very thing**

**That I had treasured**

**My mind listens to it all**

**Don't catch when I fall**

**I think i must again**

**Relieve me of this heartache**

Recorrí mi vida ante mis ojos. Recordaba mis buenos momentos en el jardín de infantes, luego avanzaba a la primaria donde conocí a la mayoría de mis amigos y a Finn. Luego, la secundaria donde llegue a ser más cercana de Quinn y más adelante fuimos novias. Reviví nuestros encuentros detrás de la cacha de futbol. Nuestros besos fogosos, su piel acariciando la mía por las noches, el anillo de bobas, la canción…hasta…la desaparición de Kurt, la muerte de mi Quinny y mi violación.

**I've been missing your smile**

**And I wish you were here**

**But I'll never be the same**

**When you're gone**

Mi desesperación aumento cuando la puerta de mi pieza se abrió. ¿Qué les podría decir a mis padres? Pero mi impresión fue completamente distinta al ver atravesar a Quinn la puerta. Se veía radiante, con el vestido del día en que me pidió matrimonio. Camino serena con la sonrisa más hermosa que podía poner.

- Buenas noches cariño – dice posando sus labios sobre los míos. Instantáneamente comencé a llorar – no, bebe, no llores…yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

**I've been missing it all**

**And I wish you were here**

**And I'll never be the same**

**When you're gone**

- Oh Quinn – la abrace lo más fuerte que pude – no sabes lo mucho que me hiciste falta – lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Tranquila amor – dijo ella acostándose a mi lado – las cosas mejoraran de ahora en adelante – me apoye en su hombro rodeándola con mis brazos y ella hacía lo mismo por mi cintura. Entonces caí en lo obvio, ella no estaba conmigo de hace meses. Eleve mi ostro un poco para hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Cómo es esto posible? – la mire aun con lagrimas en mis ojos, ella se volteo con su rostro al triste y me sonrió melancólica.

- Creo que ya lo sabes – ahora lo entendí todo.

**I've been missing your smile**

**And I wish you were here**

**And I'll never be the same**

**When you're gone**

- ¿Estoy muerta? – pregunte aunque sabía la respuesta. Quinn asintió. Trague saliva, no sabía cómo debía sentirme si triste por haber acabado con mi vida o feliz de que al fin estoy con mi novia.

- Rach, debemos irnos…– Quinn se levantó de la cama extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

- Si lo estoy – dije decidida. Ella me miro algo raro - ¿Qué sucede?

**I've been missing it all**

**And I wish you were here**

**But I'll never be the same**

**When you're gone**

- Nada –sonríe – solo faltan unos toques – tomo mi mano y me llevo frente el espejo de mi pieza, donde ya no vestía con mi pijama sino, con el traje del día de la propuesta. Mi pelo estaba tomado en un moño muy lindo.

- Quinn – me gire para verla unos segundos – ¿cómo es allá arriba? – pregunte curiosa.

- Todo es hermoso Rachel, vamos…no quiero esperar más – dijo contenta tomando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos – por cierto – Quinn saca de uno de los bolsillos de su traje el anillo que me había regalado – recuerda que ahora estaremos juntas por siempre – puso el anillo en mi dedo anular y luego me beso suave sobre los labios - ¿estás lista? – pregunto apoyando su frente en la mía con una sonrisa.

- Si – y juntas caminamos atraves de la puerta de mi pieza, para decir adiós a todo sufrimiento.

A la mañana siguiente los señores Berry se levantaron temprano pues, la noche anterior habían estado discutiendo el tema de su hija. La sacarían a pasear, la llevarían a Nueva York, donde podrían ir a Broadway a recorrer los pasajes de la fama y quien sabe hasta poder toparse con algún famoso que ella reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

Su realidad fue distinta al llegar a la pieza de la soprano, caminaron lentos pensando que la chica aun dormía pero una caja plástica que yacía en su mano derecha se encontraba reposando al costado de su cuerpo frio. Ambos padres caen destrozados al darse por entendidos de que su hija ya no abriría más los ojos.

Uno de ellos pudo vislumbrar atraves de las lágrimas la carta que su hija escribió antes de partir. El más bajo se sentó al borde de la cama acariciando el rostro frio de Rachel, mientras que el otro leía en voz alta esas palabras que en un principio fueron duras de leer, pero que cuando termino de recitarlas se sintió vacio. Ambos se fijaron que la chica esbozaba una sonrisa y que en su mano derecha estaba el anillo que hace más de una semana ellos mismo habían hecho desaparecer. Ambos se miraron algo extrañados. Sin embargo, no prestaron mayor atención al acontecimiento.

El más alto apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de su marido compartiendo el mismo dolor. Un dolor que solo un padre en sus zapatos podía comprender. Habían perdido a su única hija, la razón de su alegría. Su estrella más brillante.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es por ahora... espero no me quieran matar por haber dejado todo hasta aca...espero actualizar pronto pero, nose...todo se vera mas adelante...saludos para todos los que lean, y dejen reviews...un abrazo grande para todos y esoo...xoxoox<p> 


	15. The Final Countdown

_…Interrumpimos este programa para informarles del doble asesinato que se cometió a las, aproximadamente, 2:37 de la madrugada según cuenta la brigada de homicidios, dejaremos a nuestra reportera Rita Smith para que explique mejor el caso, Buenas noches Rita…_

- _Buenas noches – comento la mujer con mirada seria – como bien decías, un doble homicidio se cometió aquí en nuestra ciudad de Lima – traga saliva – se entiende que un joven de no más de 18 años y otra persona fueron las víctimas fatales de este suceso– se giro para señalar el lugar, que se encontraba repleto de espectadores, policías, ambulancias y bomberos – el joven conocido como Noah Puckerman estudiante del Instituto McKinley High por la información que hemos alcanzado a recolectar pues, no se nos permite acercarnos mucho – vuelve a la pantalla, dejando caer un suspiro – fue brutalmente golpeado, le habrían dañado parte importante del tórax, las extremidades de piernas y brazos fueron quebradas en su totalidad e, incluso, degollado. Bueno y de la otra persona pues, no se tiene mucha información ya que esta fue calcinada y se cree que los documentos se le fueron hurtados antes de que procedieran a quemarla…_

- _Eh… Rita, ¿se tiene a algún sospechoso de este macabro hecho? – preguntó el periodista, desde el estudio, frunciendo el ceño._

- _Lamentablemente, no se tiene ningún tipo de antecedente – responde la reportera – sin embargo, se cree que puede tratarse de la misma persona que atentó contra la vida de Quinn Fabray y se entiende, vinculado también con la muerte de Rachel Berry que hace unas dos semanas, al menos, falleció tras una sobredosis de drogas. Recordemos que esta muchacha fue golpeada y violada por un grupo de maleantes._

- _Y de la familia del chico, el tal… - revisa de entre sus papeles donde había anotado el nombre del joven – Noah… ¿se ha sabido algo de ellos?_

- _la madre se acaba de ir tras la salida del carro del servicio médico legal- comenta señalando el camino de salida de los carros – la señora Puckerman se veía bastante afligida y casi en estado de shock, no quiso ser interrogada por la prensa pues, también en el lugar se encontraba su hija menor._

- _Bueno, gracias Rita por la información – la chica se despidió cortándose de inmediato la comunicación entre ellos – sin duda alguna un hecho que ha dejado helado a toda Lima, ahora sin duda existe la interrogante… ¿Qué hicieron estas personas mal para que se les castigara de esta forma?_

**_El adiós a un amigo:_**

**V.O…Puck:**

Ya habían pasado unos días de la muerte de Rachel. Me odiaba a mi mismo por no haber estado con ella para poder haber evitado que tomara alguna mala decisión, pero realmente, ¿Qué podía hacer yo en ese caso?, soy solo un mocoso que se cree adulto.

_…Flash…_

_…Estuve buscando la manera de atrapar a Burt con las manos en la masa…__le haremos tanto daño como a ella…intentaba seguirlo, para poder saber contra quien dirigiría su próximo ataque, sin embargo, me fue difícil hacerlo pues el sujeto no se encontraba en lima…_

_…Fin flash…_

Cuando supe de la violación me mi judía amiga, quise destrozarlo con mis propias manos. Pero no debía inmiscuirme pues lo más probable era que atentara conmigo o mi familia o Kurt. Mierda me he vuelto un verdadero cobarde.

Aun tenia la cinta en mi poder, pero después de oírla una y otra vez, me di cuenta que esto realmente no funcionaria y debía a como dé lugar hacer confesar a la sabandija esa… ¿pero cómo?

**V.O…Kurt**

La noche que supimos del ataque a Rachel entre en pánico. No podía creer que mi propio padre pudiera hacer algo tan malvado como haber abusado de una menor…sin embargo, como estaban las cosas, quizás hasta no esperaba menos.

Pero luego, llego la muerte de mi amiga y ya no pudimos soportar más.

Dos noches más tarde me encontraba empacando junto con Finn nuestra ropa, debíamos irnos mientras sea posible. Mi padre no se encuentra en casa y Carole, dopada por sus pastillas para dormir, se encontraba en su recamara. La verdad es que ella no ha podido dormir bien por todas las cosas que están sucediendo y por el hecho de que aun comparte cama con un asesino.

Cuando ya teníamos todo casi listo, le envié un mensaje a Blaine para que pudiese venir a buscarnos.

- Aun no entiendo porque debemos ir a quedarnos en casa de Blaine – dijo Finn obviamente molesto por el hecho de que vayamos a mudarnos a la casa de mi ex – acaso no podemos solo irnos, tu y yo…Kurt yo puedo cuidar de ti – sentí sus pasos recorrer la pieza hasta que se detuvieron a mi espalda, sus brazos cariñosamente se posaron sobre mi pecho presionándome sobre el suyo, detuve mis manos que meticulosamente doblaban las ultimas prendas de vestir.

- Ya sabes que no tuve opción – la verdad es que si la tuve, pero la rechacé. Tal vez no debería estar haciendo esto pero necesito tener a Blaine cerca de mí. Y cuando me ofreció ocultarnos dentro de su hogar acepte sin chistar – pues si no tenemos cuidado, mi padre… - trague saliva con dificultad, dejando mis manos sobre la maleta por unos segundos antes de darme vuelta y abrazar a Finn -…no quiero que nos encuentre jamás.

- Y no lo hará – me rodeo con fuerza besando mi frente con ternura, mientras que sus manos jugaban en mi espalda dándome tranquilidad – no permitiré que te toque un solo pelo – se separo para besarme. Beso que solo respondí por compromiso. Por suerte mi teléfono sonó, corrí hacia él y atendí veloz…_ok bajamos en unos segundos_ dije antes de cortar, tomamos nuestras cosas y atravesamos los pasillos en silencio para no perturbar el sueño de mi madre…

Blaine se encontraba apoyado sobre su auto esperándonos. Cuando nos diviso, se acerco y tomo algunos bolsos para luego dejarlos en el maletero. Finn y yo, nos fuimos atrás cogidos por nuestras manos. Blaine subió a los pocos segundos, encendió el motor, arrancando al instante.

Finn ya se había quedado dormido, mientras que yo solo podía ver el perfecto reflejo de mi ex por el retrovisor del vehículo. Fue entonces cuando me miro atreves de él, haciéndome sonrojar de inmediato. Desvié la mirada e intente cerrar mis ojos para poder dormir un rato al menos antes de llegar.

No pasaron muchos minutos, cuando ya nos encontrábamos atravesando las grandes puertas que resguardaban la casa donde nos quedaríamos temporalmente. El auto estaciono, haciendo despertar a Finn, quien beso mi mejilla.

Entramos sin hacer ruido pues eran ya avanzadas las horas de la noche y no queríamos molestar a los habitantes de aquella gran casa.

Blaine pasó delante de nosotros cargando las maletas que en un comienzo llevaba pero que me quito porque yo no me las podía y Finn estaba ocupado con otras aun mas pesadas.

Nuestra habitación era compacta, sencilla. Poseía una ventana que se encontraba frente la puerta de entrada, las paredes curiosamente decoradas con imágenes de aves y algunas plumas. Una cama, por la cual, suspire con cierto disgusto pero que a Finn le pareció excelente.

- Es bastante cómoda – dijo mi novio tomándome por la cintura y sentándome en sus piernas – creo que dormiremos muy bien aquí – me ruborice unos segundos mientras miraba la cara apenada de Blaine, quien no se había movido ni un solo milímetro de donde estaba por estar mirándonos con cierta melancolía.

- Es…espero que así lo sea Finn – comento rompiendo su silencio al percatarse de que lo miraba – su estadía se prolongara por lo visto por mucho y deberán estar lo más cómodos posible – sonrió de medio lado.

- No te preocupes tanto Blaine – dije poniéndome de pie, acercándome hasta el – solo será por un tiempo mientras averiguamos que hacer – sentí mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos al ver sus cristalinos ojos fijarse en los míos. Quise por un solo momento imaginar que no estaba con Finn y que estábamos juntos, para poder rememorar los momentos de amor puro que tuve junto a Blaine.

- Solo háganme saber si necesitan algo mi pieza está subiendo las escaleras – dijo girándose un poco – bueno tu ya la conoces – aunque aun no prendíamos la luz, podía ver como paulatinamente sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y luego rojas.

- Sí, claro – respondí al rato.

- Kurt me ayudas aquí – rápidamente volví a la realidad, y me gire algo irritado. Blaine en cambio, supo que era hora de retirarse y despidiéndose de ambos desapareció por los pasillos.

Las manos grandes de Finn se deslizaron por mi vientre mientras se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo. Yo aun no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de salir y visitar su cuarto. Pero… ¿Qué se supone que haría después?... ¿seria capaz de engañar a Finn?... sin darme cuenta ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la pieza, dirigiendo mis pasos a la pieza de Blaine, y así desaparecí tras los pasillos de esa gran casa.

**V.O…Carole:**

Ya había pasado una semana de la desaparición de mis dos hijos. Burt maldecía a cada segundo y yo era la única quien el tenia para desquitarse.

Sus manos duras y gruesas, habían caído ya incontables veces sobre mi cuerpo. Mis lagrimas, gritos y suplicas no detenían sus golpes. Sino que avivaban más su odio e ira.

Mi cuerpo temblaba cuando sentía la puerta cerrarse, abrirse o cuando había un ruido ya sea, el inocente llanto de un bebe o el ladrido de los perros…ya no estaba tranquila.

Los días seguían pasando, mientras que la furia de mi esposo crecía cada día. Una noche Burt llego junto un grupo de personas de las cuales solo pude distinguir a dos. Azimio y Karofsky.

Me costaba horrores que aquellos dos jóvenes, que crecieron junto a mi hijo e incluso se hicieron llamar sus amigos, estén metidos en esto.

- Tenemos que encontrarlos – escuche desde la cocina a Burt mientras hablaban – sino cualquier dio aparecerán respaldados por la policía y será nuestro fin…

- No creo que hayan salido de Lima – soltó un sujeto que recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez – quizás están escondido en algún motel o…

- Acaso crees que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de lo obvio – respondió mi esposo serio - ¡no me interesa si están en Singapur, los quiero aquí y ahora! – el silencio se hizo presente.

- Y si hacemos confesar a alguno de sus amigos – soltó algo tímido Karofsky. Burt lo quedo mirando por un buen rato. Nadie soltó una sola palabra. Entré en la sala cargada de licores y vasos que había solicitado mi marido al llegar a casa. Fue entonces que me percate de su mirada y de la de los demás, cómplices todos. Me detuve unos segundos para descifrar cada mirada hasta llegar a la de Burt quien me sonrió sombríamente.

- Carole…

**V.O…Blaine:**

Levante la cabeza levemente para apreciar la hermosa luz lunar que iluminaba el jardín y mientras contemplaba el cielo, veía pasar unas aves que no supe identificar a lo lejos, pero que me trajeron a la memoria los últimos días…sonreí.

Saque de mis bolsillos un nuevo cigarro, lo puse en mi boca mientras buscaba el encendedor. Ya con el en mano, procedí a encenderlo. Cuando ya lo tuve, di una bocanada corta, mantuve el humo en mi boca y luego lo deje salir por las narices.

Una brisa paso revolviendo mi pelo de manera suave, casi juguetona.

_…Flash…_

_Ya había cerrado la puerta de mi pieza y me disponía a sacar la camisa que llevaba puesta cuando la puerta se abre sigilosamente._

- _¿Kurt? – me acerque al verlo asomarse por la puerta - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso faltan cobertores? – el no decía nada, solo giro su rostro algo sonrojado y me di cuenta que estaba incomodo conmigo, por estar con la camisa algo abierta – uhh…lo siento._

- _No te disculpes – dijo el rápido – creo que no debía haber venido, buenas noches – se giro en el acto, pero reaccione antes y le tome su mano – Blaine, por favor…_

- _¿Qué sucede Kurt? – le atraje hasta a mí. Su mirada era escurridiza, no se encontraba fija en ningún lado. Solo recorría mi rostro de una manera extraña y hasta conocida para mí – Kurt…- de pronto, con sus manos frías acaricio mi abdomen subiéndolas lenta y tortuosamente hasta llegar a mi pecho donde una de sus manos se detuvo sobre mi agitado corazón – Kurt – suspire antes de robarle un beso. Se separo un momento desorientado, pero luego esbozo una sonrisa y volvió a besarme, tomando mi nuca entre sus manos, para profundizar el beso._

_Sin poder aguantarme, acaricie su cintura con una ansiedad que jamás había experimentado, saque su camisa que se encontraba metida en sus pantalones, para acariciar su espalda suave. Kurt soltó un leve gemido que me hizo hervir la sangre por dentro._

_-Kurt – dije de manera agitada – quiero hacerte mío – su mirada se detuvo en la mia, mostrándome lujuria y miedo. Un miedo que se desvaneció en el momento cuando ya estábamos sobre la cama quitándonos nuestras ropas_

_…Te amo Blaine…_

_…Fin Flash…_

Unas manos suaves se apoyaron con cautela sobre mis ojos para no dañarlos.

- Si adivinas puedo cumplirte un deseo – tanto la voz como el sonido de su risa, lo delataron.

- Kurt…- dije cogiéndole con rapidez sus manos para empujarlo hasta mis piernas donde se sentó con gusto – mi Kurt – sonreí con fuerzas logrando el mismo gesto en mi amante.

- Si… - eleve mi mano derecha para acariciar su mejilla. En el tacto, cierra sus ojos con dulzura disfrutando tanto como yo aquel simple, pero romántico momento – tu Kurt – dice una vez cuando alejaba mi mano. lentamente comienza a acercarse hasta rozar nuestros labios. Sentir su aliento rozar mi piel, me enerva, sintiéndome indefenso en el acto sin embargo, cada vez que cerramos la distancia pareciera que nuestros papeles se invierten convirtiéndome en el depredador. Kurt deja escapar un leve gemido que me excita a más no poder, pero logro controlarme y me detengo.

- ¿qu-que sucede?- pregunta ruborizado - ¿acaso te mordí? – pregunta tímido mirando hacia otro lado sintiéndose mal.

- No, no para nada – sostuve sus manos que se encontraban empuñadas sobre su pantalón – no quiero que después te sientas culpable…- me devuelve la mirada, al principio con desentendimiento en su mirar, pero que luego, se vuelve comprensiva…

- Yo...no…no quise – se levanta y camina hasta unos rosales cerca de donde estábamos – Blaine, lo siento – su voz es débil, veo como sus manos suben hasta sus brazos para cubrirse del frio de la noche. Me levante sin hacer ruido y camine hasta él para sostenerlo en mis brazos – Blaine…yo…- su voz se quebró al instante.

- No tienes que disculparte – respondí melancólico – pero no podemos volver a lo que tuvimos una vez…tu estas con – sentía la garganta seca, arenosa – Finn…

- Pero ya no lo quiero – se giro revelándome su rostro cubierto en lágrimas y con cierta angustia en su voz - es a ti a quien deseo, a quien quiero, a quien amo…

- ¿Y aun sigues con él? – pregunte molesto y alejándome de él y de los recuerdos que mirarlo embargaban mi corazón – no juegues conmigo Kurt…

- Blaine, sé que no puedo deshacer todo el daño que te hice al romper contigo, pero…- se detiene unos segundos – pero, la verdad es que jamás deje de amarte, y… el día que me cantaste en ese local…cuando me besaste…me dio a entender que no habría jamás ningún hombre como tu – me encontraba de espaldas a el, por lo tanto, no podía ver caer algunas de mis lagrimas – y desde entonces, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti…- su mano se deslizo tranquila y con una ligera imperiosidad sobre mi hombro, que permitió que me moviera hasta estar completamente frente a él – te amo Blaine, hasta mis últimos días de vida…pase lo que pase…

- Kurt – tome su cuello con fuerza para mantenerlo cerca – no sabes cuánto amo los clásicos- ambos dejamos caer unas carcajadas, pero luego, retomo la seriedad del asunto volviendo a mirar su rostro pálido -…pase lo que pase…– el corto nuestra distancia apoderándose de mis labios como lo hacía antes, con dulzura y una habilidad que solo podía ser conocida por ambos – pase lo que pase, siempre te amare…

**V.O…Puck:**

Ya casi ni recuerdo el porqué de la última vez que visite la comisaria, sin embrago esta vez, no sería por delitos juveniles.

Me acerqué a pasos agigantados hasta la joven que atendía en secretaria general. Lucia algo ocupada mientras revisaba algunas hojas y contestaba el teléfono, por eso, fui prudente y espere para poder hacer mis debidas preguntas.

- Buenos días – comencé una vez la chica corto la llamada – necesito hablar con el comisario Evans – explique lo más calmado posible.

- Se encuentra en estos momentos ocupado pero si quieres puedes ir hasta su oficina y esperarlo fuera en unos asientos – contesto gentil. Agradecí de vuelta, encaminándome hacia el pasillo más cercano que me conduciría hasta el despacho del comisario.

Una vez fuera, toque repetidas veces hasta que me dieron el permiso para entrar. La verdad es que no me era desconocida la oficina, pues, como había dicho anteriormente me pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en este local policial. Salude al sujeto quien solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza pues terminaba de enviar un correo o algo así.

- Bueno Noah, que es ahora –se voltea mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa socarrona – ¿le robaste finalmente la cartera a una anciana o ahora transportabas nuevas drogas? – sonreí de vuelta, si bien no fue un comentario simpático, entendía que por la única razón que podría estar allí era por el hecho de haber resultado algo mal en la alguna fechoría.

- No – respondí finalmente – la verdad que ya me aleje de ese mundo y he venido, además, por algo mucho más importante – su rostro cambio de repente, la sonrisa que hasta ese momento permanecía ahí, se desvaneció ante mi comentario – he venido por el caso Hummel.

- Otro más – dice con cierto cansancio en su voz – mira chico unos amigos tuyos vinieron hace un par de semanas culpando a…

- ¿Que Burt Hummel era el principal sospechoso? ¿Acaso no les creíste? – pregunte ingenuo – ¡yo tengo las pruebas suficientes como para encerrarlo de por vida en la cárcel! – dije poniéndome de pie, mirando enfadado al sujeto.

- Sin embargo – dice de forma altanera – sigue siendo una prueba sin ningún tipo de peso, y que demuestre certeramente de que este sujeto sea quien haya ocasionado todo esto…- su mirada sostuvo la mia por un tiempo.

- Tengo una grabación que si lo inculpa – saque de mis bolsillos la cinta que guardaba hace unas semanas atrás – y por si se te hace poco – de los bolsillos interiores de mi chaqueta saque unas fotos – las imágenes claras de él saliendo de su escondite – el oficial primero me esboza una sonrisa sínica antes de volverse a las imágenes y recoger la grabación.

- ¿Hace cuanto tomaste estas fotos? – pregunto ya algo interesado en querer saber si decía la verdad – después de la muerte de Rachel, unos dos días más tarde – dije retornando a mi lugar – no está muy lejos de Ohio, quizás a un kilometro o 2 – comente un poco decepcionado conmigo por no haber tomado bien aquel dato.

- Mmm – respondió el volviendo a las imágenes que recorría con cuidado – ¿reconoces a alguien a parte de él? –soltó de repente.

- Solo a este…– apunte en la foto – David Karofsky, un alumno de mi instituto – revise algunas de las otras intentando localizar a Azimio o alguien más, pero fue en vano.

- Bien – dijo el comisario sacando de sus cajones una maquina grabadora – veamos lo que traes en esto – toma en mini casette para reproducirlo y ver si le sirve de algo. Una vez terminada la grabación, vuelve a mirar las fotografías, luego se levanta revisando unas carpetas en sus cajones, se vuelve a sentar con lo que sea que buscaba y luego la reprodujo una vez más – aunque no es suficiente…- trague saliva – pasare en estos días para revisar el lugar – una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro viendo que al menos el ser persistente si servía de algo – aunque no…- la puerta se abre estrepitosamente atrás de mi. La chica que me había atendido en un comienzo entra interrumpiendo al oficial.

- El violador del caso Berry, está aquí para entregarse – me quedo mirándola por unos segundos, luego regreso la mirada hasta el comisario quien me observa con cierta extrañes – lo necesitamos señor…

- Voy enseguida Natalie – responde parándose en el acto – en unos minutos estoy ahí…- la chica parece conforme y se va dejándonos solos, yo aun atónito y sin saber que hacer o como actuar, me veo siendo llevado por mis impulsos y descubrir que sucede. No obstante, la mano del señor Evans me detienen en el acto – no sé qué está pasando aquí, pero creo que hay gato encerrado – dice por lo bajo, enaltezco una ceja presumiendo a que se refería.

Caminamos fuera de la oficina, dirigiendo nuestros pasos hasta el lugar donde retenían a los sujetos antes de enjuiciarlos. Pero mi sorpresa fue otra al darme cuenta que no era Burt a quien tenían en custodia, si no, nada más ni nada menos que David Karofsky…eso le dio mala espina tanto al comisario como a mi…fue asi que se dio vuelta para susurrarme algo en el oído.

- No te parece obvio – le mire con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿por qué entregarse a sí mismo si puede enviar a alguien que pueda reemplazarlo y echarse encima toda culpa? – tal afirmación me dejo pensativo – no te preocupes chico, esto ya es raro para mi, pondré a mis mejores hombres para que trabajen en el caso – le mire y asentí casi al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Luego se alejo y entro a la sala donde comenzó a interrogar al supuesto violador.

Después de unas horas ahí y de haber acordado algunos puntos sobre la ubicación de la guarida me despedí de sacudidas de manos con el comisario, luego fui hasta la entrada donde le guiñe un ojo a la chica quien se notaba que me deseaba…esto de ser tan querido a veces es una molestia pero nunca podría dejar a una mujer tan guapa como lo era ella sin darle al menos uno de mis guiños marca Puckzila…ya a la salida del local, un vehículo conocido se detiene ante mí, la ventana del auto baja lenta dejándome ver a la persona que conducía.

- ¡Que hay señora Hudson! – saludo atento a la madre de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve hasta tu hogar? – comenta omitiendo mi comentario, pero no me preocupo y sin más subo al auto.

- Gracias, no tenia como volver a casa – le sonreí y ella sonrió casi de la misma forma. Sin duda alguna, algo extraño le pasaba, pero en estos casos prefiero solo cerrar la boca y disfrutar del viaje.

**V.O…Carole:**

_**(N/A: Criminal - Britney Spears)**_

Cuando emprendo el camino, todo es silencio, solo se puede oír el sonido del roce de los autos y el suave ruido de las llantas sobre el asfalto.

Los nervios me carcomían viva. Las manos me sudaban tanto que apenas si podía sostener el volante.

Paulatinamente, lo recuerdos de infancia de mi hijo vinieron a mi mente. Pero no solo el sino también de aquel niño de estatura un poco más baja que Finn, rapado total y de una forma de contestar, grosera y viva, pero que se me hacia divertida. Esos primeros años de juegos y amistades que los llevaron a formar un vinculo casi irrompible, Noah era para Finn el hermano que jamás pude darle y yo lo quería como tal, como a un hijo.

**He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
>He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum<br>He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
>He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun<br>I know you told me I should stay away  
>I know you said he's just a dog astray<br>He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
>And even I know this ain't smart<strong>

Volviendo mis pensamientos a las calles, me percate de la mirada de preocupación y hasta, quizás, inocencia. Se me parte el alma el verlo así.

- Señora Hudson, ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto para quedarse viéndome – quizás no es de mi incumbencia pero me gustaría ayudar en algo – mis ojos, puestos en el camino, comenzaron a nublarse por esas lagrimas que atentaban con salir en cualquier momento.

**But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy<strong>

- No – respondí volviéndome a él unos segundos, esbozando una sonrisa poco convincente tal vez, pero que lo tranquilizo al menos un poco – no te preocupes corazón – saque mi mano derecha para acariciar su rostro unos segundos antes e volverla a colocar en el volante – solo son cosas de mujer – me sonrió de vuelta.

**He is a villain by the devil's law  
>He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun<br>That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
>He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none<br>Oh-aaall I know, should've let go, but no  
>'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart<br>And even I know this ain't smart**

El volvió a mirar por la ventana tras haber entendido que cualquier cosa que pasaba tenía que ver con cosas de hormonas.

Y ahí está de nuevo, los recuerdos, aquellos que ahora me transportaban unos años más adelante cuando ya cursaban los últimos años de primaria, ya más grandes, y con sueños de ser estrellas del rock. Recordar esas tardes cuando les pedía bajar el volumen por considerar que estaba más fuerte pero que sin importarles la dejaban igual. O esas peleas que me tocaba presenciar donde siempre terminaban volviendo a ser los mejores amigos.

O esas tardes en el parque, ellos jugando con el balón y yo apoyada sobre un árbol viéndolos correr y a veces interactuar con otros chicos para hacer equipos y seguir con el juego. Sonreí tras la memoria.

**But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy<strong>

Una vez más volví a mi realidad. Encontrándome ya a unas cuantas cuadras de su hogar. Fue entonces, cuando percibí que nos seguían ya de algunos cuantos metros atrás. Comencé a mirar reiteradas veces por el retrovisor, asustándome cada vez más.

Noah al notar mi nerviosismo, miro hacia atrás, y no le dio mucha importancia a los sujetos que venían atrás.

**And he's got my name  
>Tattooed on his arm<br>His lucky charm  
>So I guess it's OK<br>He's with me  
>And I hear people talk (people talk)<br>Try to make remarks  
>Keep us apart<br>But I don't even hear  
>I don't care<strong>

- Esta muy extraña hoy – me dijo con preocupación otra vez – segura que no le sucede algo, porque si…

- Noah… – le interrumpí cortante – creo que no merezco ningún tipo de preocupación hacia mi – su mirada era de desentendimiento puro – lo siento – nos detuvimos frente a su hogar – lo siento muchísimo…

- Señ…- la puerta del copiloto se abre estrepitosa a su espalda tomándolo desprevenido. Unos sujetos se abalanzan contra él unos le sujetan de las manos y otros de los pies, mientras que Azimio que ponía un pañuelo sobre la nariz, que a unos pocos segundos, le hizo caer inconsciente.

**'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical<br>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
>All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy<strong>

Las calles del vecindario estaban algo vacías. Mire para todos lados esperando que alguien saliera y descubriera lo que sucedía, pero nadie salió. Cuando ya iba a entrar a la casa. La mano de mi marido se posa en mi hombro apretándolo como diciendo…_bien hecho_…**(Oh-aaall I know)  
>Mama I'm in love with a criminal<br>(Should've let go)  
>And this type of love isn't rational,<br>(But no)  
>It's physical<br>(Oh-aaall I know)  
>Mama please don't cry, I will be alright<br>(Should've let go)  
>All reason aside<br>(But no)  
>I just can't deny, love the guy<strong>

Sentía la culpa recorrer mi cuerpo, la ira, tristeza y sin duda la decepción, por haberlo entregado ante semejante bestia, pero no tuve opción.

- Lo siento – volví a repetir antes de cerrar la puerta, donde se haría el interrogatorio.

**V.O…Puck:**

Los ojos aun me pesaban y el eco de las palabras de la señora Hudson retumbaba en mi cabeza fuerte.

Intente moverme pero era inútil. Me habían atado de brazos y piernas, tirado en el suelo. Cuando quise abrir mis ojos, las manos de un sujeto se enrollan en mi camisa levantándome un poco del suelo.

- ¡está despertando! – se escucho su voz sonar por toda la casa.

Recuperando mis fuerzas de a poco, me moví rápido para lograr zafarme del agarre del sujeto, pero este me tenia bien tomado y a mi segundo intento, no tuvo consideración y golpeando mi cara me dejo caer al suelo.

Me sentí inútil, me sentía impotente al no poder devolver los golpes.

- Calmados todos – Burt llego bajando los humos a la situación – levántalo – le pide al tipo que me dio el golpe en el rostro. Una vez puesto de pie, Burt se acerca para verme antes de sonreír – no sé si lo sabías Puck, pero no creo que puedas salir de aquí – comenta el muy infeliz. A una esquina de la casa pude ver a la señora Hudson apoyada en unos de los marcos de entrada de la casa, su mirada era triste, llena de arrepentimiento, sin duda se sentía mal por todo esto – esta noche tu me ayudaras – dice el padre de Kurt, volviendo a llamar mi atención – si quieres salir ileso de esto vas a responder un par de preguntas – trago saliva - pero si no lo haces – levanta la cabeza dándole una señal a los sujetos a mi espalda, quienes me botaron en el suelo. Uno de ellos me pateo en el estomago y el otro golpeo nuevamente mi rostro dejando caer un fino hilo de sangre por mi ceja y la nariz. Apenas si podía moverme, me levantaron como pudieron y me sentaron en una banca agarrándome de mi pelo para que levantara la cabeza –…comencemos…- dice él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**V.O…Kurt:**

Las noches pasadas fueron programadas con encuentros junto a Blaine en el patio mientras Finn dormía.

Esta noche, seria la definitiva e intentaría recuperar a como dé lugar mi antigua relación junto a él.

Salí despacio de la habitación y me encamine hasta el lugar acordado, donde ya estaba Blaine sentado dándome la espalda.

- ¿pensabas que no llegaría? – le pregunte depositando un beso en su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

- Jamás lo dude – dijo el acunando mi rostro entre sus manos para robarme un beso tierno – ven siéntate a mi lado – se movió un poco de donde estaba dándome el espacio necesario para recostarme a su lado.

- Blaine – dije una vez ya estaba bajo su acogedor abrazo – crees que…tal vez – las palabras se comenzaron a estancar en mi garganta impidiendo que me expresara con propiedad – podamos volver a lo que tuvimos alguna vez – dije finalmente, por unos instantes el no dijo nada, solo me abrazo, atrayéndome más hacia el dejando un beso sobre mi frente.

- Es lo que más deseo – dijo el después de un rato – pero…

- ¿pero? – pregunte un poco asustado – acaso tú…

- ¡Que! ¡No! – comento el exaltado – es solo que tu estas con Finn, y él es tu novio…Kurt, se que debería ser egoísta ahora pero – se levanta, dándome un pequeño empujón para que lo haga también – pero creo que si de verdad quieres que volvamos a lo que una vez fuimos, debes terminar lo que tienes ahora…

- Se lo que debo hacer Blaine – dije algo enfadado – es solo…que es…Finn – dije arrepintiéndome de todo lo que había estado haciendo estas últimas noches – sabes cómo es y con esto de mi padre y que estemos aquí, quizás no sea fácil…

- ¡tampoco lo es para mí Kurt! – se para enfadado dejándome atónito – no quiero ser tu juguete Kurt…dime que es lo que deseas…que es lo que esperas de mi, de ti…- me quede pensativo, desvié la mirada intentando comprender todo. Cuando el parecía a punto de irse, le alcance tomando de su mano, le gire con fuerza y me apodere de sus labios que me buscaban con el mismo deseo.

- Esto es lo que quiero – dije al mismo tiempo que nos separábamos – te quiero a ti y a nadie más…solo a ti – nos abrazamos al instante.

- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y mañana a primera hora se lo decimos ¿ok? – me quede viéndolo unos segundos antes de responderle.

- Está bien, yo seré quien se lo diga – abrace lo más fuerte que pude su cuerpo contra el mío, sin duda mañana no sería un muy buen día.

**V.O…Carole:**

Ya no podía seguir viendo esto.

Noah ya no se podía sostener en pies, arrodillado frente a Burt, con el rostro ya lleno de heridas profundas, moretones en brazos y cuello, hasta al menos un par de costillas le habían roto estos animales.

Burt aun no está satisfecho, pues aunque sabe que desconoce la ubicación de su hijo, seguramente el escarmiento es por haber acudido a la policía y que esta ya esté tomando cartas en el asunto.

- Suéltenle las amarras y que se levante – resoplo Burt – quiero ver de que es capaz este chico – uno de los sujetos que había estado golpeándolo con más fuerza que los demás corta las ataduras – vamos Puck arriba – casi con una fuerza sobre humana él se levanta como puede, su rostro solo refleja dolor, por los golpes y por las costillas lastimadas, pero logra ponerse en pie después de unos intentos, dejándome algo aliviada solo por segundo, pues no había visto a los demás como se pasaban algo entre manos – bravo – aplaudió Burt riéndose en su rostro – pero veamos que tan ágil eres ahora – detrás de unos sujetos un palo de Beisbol sale a la luz cayendo en manos de mi marido quien lo recoge con fuerza – es hora de pagar por tus errores- y de un movimiento en el aire le da seco en todo su hombro izquierdo. El grito de dolor de Noah me destroza el corazón, haciendo caer lagrimas de mis ojos cómplices – este es por no decir la verdad – alzo nuevamente el palo dejándolo caer sobre el brazo del mismo hombro lastimado rompiéndoselo rápidamente. Sus lagrimas al igual que las mías caían desconsoladas.

- Por favor – pidió el con vos diminuta – ¡por favor! – exclamo, siendo callado por otro golpe en su tórax. Pero cuando Burt iba a arremeter contra él nuevamente, salte en la ayuda de mi hijo, sin importarme ya nada.

- ¡suéltame Carole! – dijo el empujándome hasta donde estaba el chico respirando con dificultad – jamás espere tal traición – comento – que lastima Carole, pudimos haber sido muy felices juntos y…

- Noah – ya no importaba lo que dijese ese animal, sabia cual era mi destino, pero no me iría sin decirle algo antes – Noah, lo lamento cariño – las lagrimas se derramaban con rapidez por mis mejillas – te prometo que nos volveremos a ver pronto- el solo esbozo una sonrisa.

- La quiero señora C – fue entonces cuando un sujeto se subió a su espalda levantando su cabeza del cabello poniendo un cuchillo bajo su garganta.

- ¡Nooo! – grite horrorizada cuando Puck cayo a mi lado ensangrentando el suelo del hogar – ¡Puck! – grite una vez más.

- Tráiganla conmigo – me levantaron de los hombros y me arrastraron hasta la cocina donde me sentaron sobre una silla y luego me amarraron para impedir que pudiera escapar- Carole, solo te daré una oportunidad para que redimas ante mí.

- Yo te amaba Burt – dije entre lagrimas – pero, después de todas las cosas que han pasado, el haber matado a esas pobres inocentes y a Noah ante mis ojos, lo único que sería peor que la muerte…seria estar para siempre siendo cómplice de un asesino como tu – me miro unos segundos con disgusto.

- Bien entonces – sentencio tomando de la despensa unas botellas de alcohol. Destapo unos cuantos y me baño con ellos, después unos de los sujetos saco una botella de parafina que también fue vertido en mi – arde maldita…

_…Las llamas de la casa de al lado y el estrepitoso ruido de los autos saliendo de la casa de los Puckerman llamo mi atención y asustado como estaba tome el teléfono y llame a los bomberos y policías para que vinieran rápidos a detener todo este altercado…_

- _Y con el testimonio del hombre que dio aviso a la policía sobre este trágico incidente damos por terminado el contacto desde las oficinas forenses, adelante estudio- la imagen se corta dejando a la vista al periodista del estudio._

**V.O…Kurt:**

Me moví lento bajo las sabanas buscando un poco de calor que no pude encontrar pues, Finn no estaba en la cama.

Me senté lentamente en mi lugar tratando de localizarlo en la habitación pero ni rastro de él. Baje de la cama poniéndome las zapatillas para ir hasta la cocina donde probablemente el estaría. Pero cuando la puerta se abre antes de poder salir, y suponiendo que sería él, retrocedí un poco para comenzar la conversación.

Pero mi sorpresa fue otra, pues tras cruzar la puerta Blaine se acerca a mí y me roba un beso tierno.

- Buenos días cariño – dice el alegre - ¿ya le has dicho? – pregunta mientras me rodea con sus brazos.

- No, aun no – le dije posando mis manos sobre su pecho – no lo he visto de hecho pensé encontrármelo en la cocina…por cierto…- me quedo analizando la situación - ¿te das cuenta que entraste como si nada? ¿imaginas que hubiese dicho Finn si te ve entrando así?

- Lo siento – me mira con las cejas bajas – realmente no pensé que podría haber pasado, estoy tan emocionado por lo de hoy que nada podrá hacerme sentir mal…- sonrió seguro.

Tras una pequeña sesión de besos, salimos de la pieza para buscar a Finn quien no estaba en la cocina si no que en el Living de esta gran casa, viendo televisión.

- Finn necesito hablar contigo – dije tocándole el hombro – Finn, ne…necesito decirte algo importante – seguía sin prestarme atención pues estaba pegado en el televisor – ¡Finn yo…

- La mato Kurt…

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunte desconcertado ante su respuesta. Alzo su mano hacia la pantalla del televisor que presentaba las últimas noticias. En ella se podía apreciar las imágenes de Noah y Carole, donde se explicitaba su desafortunada muerte – Burt…la asesino…- la voz de Finn se quebró al instante - ¡El maldito hijo de puta la mato, como lo hizo con mi mejor amigo! – se paro para caminar rápido hasta llegar ante mí y abrasarme con fuerza – Kurt…mi madre… - Finn cayo de pronto de rodillas derrotado al suelo, conmigo consolándolo, llorando desconsolado – lo único que me queda en esta vida…eres tu amor… – dice con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, mientras acuna mi rostro con sus manos – por favor Kurt, dime que somos para siempre – dijo débil antes de volver a abrazarme – dime que nunca estarás lejos de mi – no sabía qué hacer. Rápidamente mis lágrimas también rodaron por mis mejillas. Por sobre su hombro pude ver como Blaine estaba en shock sin tener idea, al igual que yo, de cómo continuar esta siniestra historia de terror.

* * *

><p>*PD:<p>

Holaaa!...wow…creo que me merezco su odio, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no sé nada de ustedes y créanme cuando les digo que las/os extrañe un montón.

No saben cuánto añoraba leer sus comentarios heheh…creo que fue eso lo que me incentivó a apurarme para actualizar la historia que hace como 7 meses deje botada…Bueno y para las nuevas lectoras, muchas gracias por dejarse caer por aquí…**ShaanGleek** no sabes cuánto me reí con tu comentario, lamento no haberte respondido pero he estado un poco ocupado heheh…**Citlalli**, eres un amor 3…y bueno tienes mi permiso para poder usar la historia hehe creo que no me vendría mal un poco de publicidad heheh…**Diana Colfer** no recuerdo haber respondido tu comentario pero lo hago ahora, lamento si te hice sufrir y quedaste mal después de leerlo pero bueno así era la historia heheh y con respecto a Burt lo sé es muy detestable ahha…y por último, a mi lectora amiga **Isabel2011** quien estuvo pasando un mal momento y me gustaría que ustedes le mandaran ánimos, y aunque dice que ahora se encuentra mejor nunca esta demás un saludito :D (si quieren hihihi)…aaa ya se me olvidaba **Maya de Acuario**, eres un amor aunque sé que me odias por matar a Quinn y a Rachel ( que se no te agrada) aun insisto que ahora viven más felices que nunca…

Bueno me imagino que eso es todo, un abrazo fuerte para todas ustedes y por supuesto a todas las demás personas que han pasado alguna vez y se han dado la flojera de leer esta historia…suena como si me estuviera despidiendo para siempre xD…bueno, un besote y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto xoxoxo

*Thanks to all the people that read this ridiculously awkward story…hahahhaha…I luv ya Guys!

*PD: Por si no sabían como se llama el capitulo...es El adiós a una amigo...lo de The final Countdown es porque creo que a esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin heheh...:D...y sii lo se quizás es corto el capitulo y hasta enredado (tal vez)...pero si tienen dudas ya saben que pueden dejarme un review o un inbox lo que sea haha...esop...que esten de lo mejor y espero actualizar mas rápido...xoxoxoxo...


	16. Con las cartas sobre la mesa

Con las cartas sobre la mesa:

**V.O…Kurt:**

Levante la fotografía que había caído al suelo luego de haber abierto un libro. La imagen mostraba un New direction alegre sin preocupaciones…

…_Flash…_

_¡Hey, Kurt! - me gire un poco para ver su rostro apoyado sobre el locker que se encontraba a mi lado._

_Hola - le respondí algo desanimado._

_¿Sucede algo? Dime que Blaine no te hizo algo porque de lo contrario…_

_¡No! – le dije poniéndome nervioso – no, el no hizo nada…es solo que a veces extraño a mi madre y que tal vez la vida sería tan distinta ahora – me quedó mirando unos segundos._

_Bueno, pero los cambios son buenos…de no ser así yo aun te esperaría en la entrada para lanzarte al basurero – esbocé una sonrisa y él una más grande aun._

_Gracias Puck, tu siempre me subes el ánimo – dije cerrando por fin mi locker. Caminamos hasta la sala del Glee club donde ya estaban todos los demás y Mr. Shue hablaba algo de una fotografía grupal._

_El fotógrafo vendrá la semana que viene así que os aconsejaría que se prepararan – y con una sonrisa dio por comenzaba la nueva clase en el grupo._

_A la semana siguiente, nos formábamos para sacarnos la foto. Puck, unos minutos antes de que se enmarcara el momento, se cambio para quedar frente a mí._

…_el cambio siempre es bueno…princesa…_

…_Fin Flash…_

Mis lágrimas corrían desmesuradas por mis mejillas mientras que, estas, caían una tras otra en la imagen que sostenían mis manos. Todo sonriendo, excepto el y yo. Por regañarle al llamarme princesa.

Sonreí unos segundos al recordar aquella parte en particular, pero no me alejaba de lo que realmente sucedía. Puck se había ido, al igual que Carole, Rachel y Quinn.

Esa noche, luego de haber visto las noticias todo el día con respecto al asesinato de Puck y Carole, Finn no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

En algún momento de la noche, cuando ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, caí en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo, no creo haber dormido lo suficiente cuando a mi espalda sentía la sombra fría de Finn. Me gire, para corroborar lo que temía, y tenia razón, el ya no estaba junto a mí.

Me levante preocupado. Busque por el baño, living, luego me dije que quizás a estas horas podría estar en la cocina. Pero nada.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido sordo de alguien cayendo a la piscina alerto mis sentidos, los cuales mandaron señales a mi cerebro, el que inmediatamente mando señales a mis piernas para dirigirme a toda velocidad al lugar donde probablemente podría estar mi novio.

Me detuve, al ver que solo estaba nadando de un lado a otro sin detenerse a pensar que lo estaba espiando. Me senté cerca de donde dejo su ropa esperando a que en cualquier momento notara mi presencia.

Cuando se detuvo en el lado contrario de la piscina de donde me encontraba, se giro exaltándose un poco por verme ahí. Forzó una sonrisa, y luego nado en mi dirección hasta el borde, para salirse y sentarse a mi lado.

Le detuve antes de que lo hiciera, poniéndome de pie en seguida pues, el pasto estaba algo fresco y me preocupe por su salud. Estaba totalmente mojado y el frio, quizás, de la noche podría enfermarlo.

Deberíamos ir a dentro para que te seques – dije mirándolo serio – sino cogerás un resfrío – cuando me gire para encaminarme hasta adentro de la casa, Finn me detuvo agarrando mi muñeca, voltee mi rostro para verlo, no podía ver sus ojos pero si las lagrimas que caían de ellos. Me acerque lentamente para limpiarlas, luego pose ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y acerqué su rostro al mío para depositar un beso, que expresaba lo mucho que le quería. Sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda hasta mi cintura donde se detuvieron y se agarraron firmes de mi camisa para dormir.

No sabes cuánto te amo Kurt – nuestras miradas se encontraron – y…y te agradezco por estar conmigo en estos tiempos tan difíciles…- intentó por todas las formas contener las lagrimas pero le era difícil mantenerlas dentro, y no era más si acababa de perder a su madre, la mujer que cuido de el después que su padre falleció en la guerra.

Finn…yo…-no podía decir nada, me sentía entre la espada y la pared, era tan solo recordar unas 24 horas atrás donde le profesaba amor eterno a Blaine, aun más, diciéndole que rompería con Finn para por fin vivir de nuestro idílico amor.

No digas nada – susurró- solo quédate conmigo ¿sí? – se alejo un poco para tomarme en brazos y llevarme a unas reposeras – esta noche solo quiero estar contigo, olvidarme de los demás y ser solo tú y yo esta noche…como en nuestra primera vez ¿recuerdas? – trague saliva, pero asentí pues de alguna forma u otra Finn tenía razón y yo le pertenecía desde mucho antes que todo esto sucediera.

Está bien, solo tú y yo…- me atrajo hasta ponerme sobre él para poder besarme con delicadeza y ternura.

**V.O…Evans:**

La muerte del chico Puckerman causó que el caso Hummel se reabriera nuevamente. Siguiendo las pistas que me dejo, fue que llegue junto a una patrulla de la brigada de Homicidios hasta una casa a las afueras de Ohio.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda una vez me encontraba bajo el vehículo en el que llegue. Me volví a meter a la camioneta para sacar una chaqueta, luego di las instrucciones necesarias para que comenzaran a buscar pistas en esta casa abandonada.

Después de haber inspeccionado con un grupo de policías la zona por alrededor de 300 metros cuadrados, volvimos hasta la casa donde ya un grupo de personas llevaba avanzada su labor en la busca de pruebas, huellas, u otro tipo de pista con la que pudiésemos llevar a cabo la investigación.

Me encontraba revisando una de las habitaciones cuando uno de mis hombres llama, solicitando mi presencia en seguida. Llegue en cuestión de segundos.

Uno de los policías se acerco para pasarme unas bolsas, las cuales, contenían cierta evidencia. Balas, en una de ellas, y en la otra, pedazos de tela con manchas rojas. En seguida, fui interrumpido por la voz del policía.

Aparte de esta evidencia – me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, mientras pasábamos al lado de unas personas que revisaban con precisión huellas en la habitación – hemos encontrado algunas marcas dactilares que coinciden con las del muchacho Karofsky, pero no son las únicas en el lugar…

Lo sabia – dije interrumpiendo al sujeto a mi lado

¿Perdón? – dijo el algo perdido.

Me temía que no actuara solo, es obvio ¿no lo cree? – pregunte con cierta soberbia - ¿Cómo un joven de 17 años puede causar daños de tales magnitudes solo?...debemos revisar la mayoría de las huellas que se puedan encontrar para saber quienes eran los sujetos que acompañaron a este niño…si es que es la cabeza de todo esto – respondí con convicción.

Sí, señor – dijo con respeto antes de volver y a dar las nuevas instrucciones.

Una vez afuera, mientras terminaba de hablar con un grupo encargado en la comisaria de hacer hablar al chico, eche un último vistazo a la casa antes de subirme a la camioneta.

Sabia quien estaba detrás de todo esto, solo necesitaba saber como hacerlo confesar.

**V.O…Blaine:**

Unos días después que se supo del asesinato de Carol y Puck, comencé a recibir intermitentes llamadas de un número que no conocía varias veces en el día.

Siempre fueron llamadas cortas y duraban solo el tiempo que me demoraba en contestar el teléfono.

Sin embargo, no era tiempo para preocuparse de llamadas no contestadas.

Las cosas con Kurt estaban frías. En la hora del desayuno o almuerzo o cena, apenas si compartíamos miradas pues toda su atención estaba fija en Finn. Odiaba sentirme de esta forma. El sentir que no podía exigirle dejarlo porque el lo llegaría a entender pero luego venia a mi mente que Finn ahora se encontraba solo…sin nadie mas que Kurt.

Asi fue que una tarde tome mis llaves y el vehículo. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, despejar mi mente y aclarar todos estos sentimientos y de cómo los tendría que afrontar de ahora en adelante.

Cuando llegue a Lima Bean, ordene un café simple que no se demoraron mucho en preparar, y al minuto después ya me estaba sentando cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Jugaba distraídamente con el vaso cuando un sujeto, alto, de contextura algo gruesa, mirada avejentada aunque parecía más joven de lo que representaba tomo lugar junto a mí en la mesa.

Quise preguntar algo, pero me robo la palabra cuando el ya me estaba estirando la mano en modo de saludo.

Hola – sonreía de medio lado – se que debes estar un poco molesto por haberme sentado aquí sin tu permiso pero…- su mirada, la repasaba una y otra vez intentando recordar donde había visto ese par de ojos que me examinaban con cierta extrañeza.

Disculpe… ¿Qué? – pregunte pues no estaba poniendo atención.

Dije que lamento el haber estado llamando sin darte el tiempo de responder – trague saliva nervioso, iba a levantarme y salir de ahí cuando me detuvo con su mano – por favor quédate, necesito hablar contigo –…_Kurt…_susurre cuando supe a quien me recordaba.

Quien eres…- pregunte aun de pie, con su mano todavía en mi muñeca.

Te lo diré si prometes quedarte y escucharme – le mire dudoso, pero accedí a su petición y volví a mi lugar- me llamo Mark…Mark Stewart.

**V.O…Mark:**

…Han pasado ya 17 años.

17 largos años, en los que no recorría las calles de Lima, sin poder disfrutar de mi gente, mis amigos o de…mi hijo.

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, yo ya deje de ser ese a quien todos juzgaban por mujeriego, sin duda alguna ya no hay rastro de ello pues después de Elizabeth jamás hubo mujer que pudiera llenar aquel vacio que solamente ella completaba.

Hace 17 años deje una tarea incompleta…una tarea que sin duda terminare.

Una vez que supe de la nueva vida de Burt, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue atacarlo de noche y matarlo, acabar con el mal nacido que tanto daño provoco, sin embargo pensé, que sería injusto para aquellos lo apreciaban y me dolía pensar que Kurt tal vez me odiaría por ello y no hubiese podido llevar a cavo mi cometido.

Entonces, se me ocurrió llamarlo esa noche en que las cosas comenzaron a estar mal.

Sabía que Burt tramaba algo pero desconocía en su totalidad el que. No obstante si me encontraba al tanto de todo lo que hacía y asi fue que di con la escuela de Kurt.

Recordaba haberlo visto de pequeño y siempre anhelaba con verlo más grande y cuando lo vi recostado bajo un gran árbol leyendo y ratos tomando pequeños respiros para disfrutar del paisaje. Mi hijo, era idéntico a su madre en esos aspectos. La misma sonrisa, la misma mirada, el mismo color de piel y ese, también, característico rubor en sus mejillas.

Desde entonces, visitaba todos los días la escuela en la que estudiaba solo para observarlo.

Pero cuando ese día lluvioso llego y no pude ver sus rostro si no hasta que en las noticia publicaron el reciente accidente automovilístico en el que Kurt y su amigo se vieron envueltos.

Sin dudarlo, supe que Burt estuvo tras de esto y quise enfrentarlo pero ¿Qué caso tenia? Asi que solo me quede esperando la mejor oportunidad para poder acabarlo, mientras tanto, visitaría a mi hijo las veces que pudiera hacerlo. Pero, solo alcanzo a ser una pues, no mucho tiempo después Kurt desapareció y lo más extraño para mí fue que lo dieron por muerto.

Al principio, fue doloroso quizás el aceptar que lo había perdido al igual que mi querida Elizabeth pero tuve que hacerme el fuerte y poder afrontar esto de alguna manera.

Los días pasaron, y tras seguir a uno de los cómplices de Burt, di en una casa a las afueras de Ohio. De estructura firme pero que por fuera parecía vulnerable a un huracán.

Me quede unas noches para estudiar su itinerario para poder de alguna forma poder entrar o quizás saber qué es lo que tramaban.

Una noche me escabullí por entre los matorrales deteniéndome bajo una ventana semiabierta que daba justo en el comedor del la casona. Me levante un poco para escuchar y mirar que era lo que sucedía adentro. Al principio la luz de la habitación no me permitió ver con claridad hasta unos segundos después. De todas formas solo pude ver comida chatarra sobre la mesa y un par de vasos algo llenos.

Estire mi mano para poder abrir más la ventana y asi después entrar. Pero en el momento que ya la tenía totalmente abierta, la puerta de la casa se abre dejándome congelado.

Instintivamente quite mi mano y me aleje de la ventana lo más que pude pues necesitaba saber quien abría la puerta.

Burt estaba como lo recordaba. No había cambiado casi nada de no ser por las canas que ahora ocupaban casi la mayoría de su cabeza. Camino a través del living-comedor con una determinación ya conocida.

Una vez que lo perdí de vista me arme de valor y entre a la casa para poder, de alguna manera, seguirlo. Oí sus pasos por las escaleras, espere unos segundos hasta que finalmente sentí el cerrar de una de las puertas del segundo piso.

Subí con la mayor cautela posible para no llamar la atención. Ya en el segundo piso, seguí pisando con cautela hasta llegar a una habitación donde podía oír unos pequeños susurros.

De pronto la puerta se comienza a abrir y solo atendí a moverme de ahí. Retrocedí hasta la habitación contigua donde entre y cerré lo mas silenciosamente que pude.

Me quede ahí retrocediendo con cuidado mientras tenía mis ojos puestos sobre la manilla de la puerta esperando que quien sea se vaya y no entre aquí.

Una vez que los pasos se alejaron de la habitación me puse a examinar con detención la pieza en la que me encontraba. El papel tapiz estaba casi en su totalidad rasgado, los poco muebles que había estaban completamente empolvados y desde la ventana rota de atrás entraba una corriente fría que me entumecía hasta los huesos.

Sabía que la voz de Burt estaba en la habitación continua y que sin duda estaba con alguien. Trate de apoyarme sobre la pared para poder oír mejor la conversación, pase mis manos por la pared y al tacto pude sentir un agujero lo bastante amplio como para que pasara mi puño. Me incline, y de pronto mis lagrimas brotaron de alegría. Mi hijo, mi Kurt…estaba vivo.

Deje escapar mi ira en un solo respiro de desahogo, y me mantuve sereno por lo menos las siguientes dos horas.

Cuando ya el maldito dejo la casa me propuse ayudar a mi hijo. Sin embargo el ruido de la ventana rompiéndose en la habitación contigua, me hizo actuar de manera casi inconsciente y apresurarme a ayudarlo.

En el instante en que salía de la pieza, en dirección hacia las escaleras, vi pasar rápidamente a los mocosos que trabajan para Burt. Fue entonces cuando escuche que Kurt había saltado por la ventana de la pieza. Corrí, y en un par de segundos, ya estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana viendo si Kurt estaba herido.

Pero solo vi vidrios rotos. Y al momento de levantar un poco mi mirada pude verlo correr y desaparecer tras unos árboles.

Un poco más tarde, estaba subiendo ya al vehículo para ir en busca de Kurt.

No muy lejos de ahí había una salida hacia la carretera donde fui lo más lento que podía, pues sabía que Kurt era un chico listo y si tenía razón lo más probable es que diera en algún momento con la pista. Y tuve razón.

A lo lejos pude verlo, haciendo señas para que detuviera el auto que sin duda alguna detendría. Una vez ahí, en el momento que abría la puerta del vehículo, una bala atraviesa la pierna de mi hijo. El pánico se apodera de mí al instante en que cae al suelo, corro hacia él para tomarlo en brazos y subirlo hasta la camioneta. Y después de eso solo tenía en mente regresar a lima para llevar a mi hijo a que lo sanaran.

**V.O…Blaine:**

Miraba atónito al hombre sentado frente a mí. Este hombre que aseguraba ser el padre de mi amado Kurt y que sin embargo, sin conocerlo nada, sabía que decía la verdad. Sus ojos me transmitían la misma tranquilidad que los de Kurt.

Si todo era real. El era el padre de Kurt.

**V.O…Finn:**

Au en la terraza, el aire se sentía pesado. Me asfixiaba estar ahí, y no podía cambiar de lugar, ir a cualquier parte me ahogaba. Ya no podía más.

Las memorias recurrentes de mi madre y de mi padre, que aunque no lo recuerde bastante, aun se encontraban frescas y a veces podía sentir el llamado de mi madre o sus dulces manos acariciando mi rostro.

De pronto unas manos que conocía, se apoyaron en mi hombro moviéndose de manera constante, logrando cambiar mis pensamientos.

Eleve mi mirada para contemplar la de Kurt, quien me observaba con preocupación y algo mas que no supe descifrar.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto tomando asiento a mi lado mientras enredaba sus dedos con los míos.

Mucho mejor ahora – le sonrío de medio lado y me acerco para besar sus labios algo tibios y dulces – siempre cuando estas a mi lado – sonríe algo apenado.

Por unos momentos nos quedamos asi, contemplándonos luego el jardín y nuevamente a nosotros y sabia que Kurt no estaba bien, podía verlo en sus ojos.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunte con temor a su respuesta.

Lo sabes – respondió el, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y cambiándola por algo más sobrio. Una ráfaga de viento hizo mover algunos de su mechones y de pronto, tan repentinamente como la ráfaga, lo supe – lo…lo siento tanto – dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

¿Por qué? – dije sin haberme percatado que también lloraba – acaso crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte Kurt, que porque tu padre mato a la mia soy menos hombre – dije liberándome – ¡acaso crees que no te puedo amar igual que antes! – me pare enfrentándolo, pues se puso de pie también, ahora con notables lagrimas en los ojos.

Ya no es lo mismo Finn…yo...yo no…a… - intentaba formular una respuesta coherente pero las lagrimas y la desesperación le impedían seguir. Se detuvo, tomo aire y continuo – Finn siempre te he amado, te amo y te amare…siempre…pero ya no es lo que quiero en este instante.

Y que paso con lo que vivimos Kurt, que pasa con mis sentimientos…-me acerque tomándolo de los hombros – ¿acaso no significa ya nada para ti ahora?

No es asi – dijo liberándose de mi agarre – estaba débil emocionalmente, estabas ahí y el recuerdo de mis sentimientos asi ti me atacaron y no supe cómo reaccionar…- sus lagrimas cayeron desmesuradas por sus mejillas.

Es Blaine no – pregunte mirándole a los ojos y por la manera que esquivo mi mirada, lo supe. Reí ante el descubrimiento – ¡ja!...siempre ha sido el.

Lo siento Finn, de verdad lamento que tengas que pasar por esto…justo ahora, pero si no era hoy…entonces cuando…- respondió el de forma herida – cuando ya todo estuviera bien, ¿cuando el asesino de mi padre pague por todas las cosas que ha hecho?...lo siento Finn pero no puedo esperar tanto…

Es eso entonces – dije de manera escueta, colocando mis manos en los bolsillos mientras chasqueaba la lengua con disgusto – yo era solo un simple recuerdo, algo que desde un comienzo tenia fecha de expiración y todos sabían a excepción mia…- Kurt me miraba enojado y dolido con mis palabras – por favor Kurt – me acerque, pero se alejo en el mismo momento en que dejaba una mano sobre su mejilla. Y entonces descubrí que yo era el problema y si asi serian las cosas, tendría que alejarme lo antes posible – bien entonces…

**_(N/A: My heart takes over - The Saturdays)_**

**What's it gonna be?  
>Are you willingly walking away from this?<br>What's it gonna take?  
>Can you really break this love?<br>**

…pase a su lado sin antes oler por última vez su perfume y rozar mis manos con las suyas – jamás podre olvidarte…ni ahora ni nunca – seguí mi camino, sintiendo el llanto de Kurt a mi espalda…

**Where you gonna go?  
>Tell me do you know when does your heart emit?<br>'Cause if you leave, baby then leave  
>Make up your mind before you shut the door<strong>

Quizás la parte más difícil de volver a la pieza que compartía con Kurt, era que aun encerraba mis últimas noches y recuerdos. La ropa que use, la cama en la que dormimos, sus cosas y parte de las mías que aún conservaban su aroma a primavera.

**'Cause if there's a chance we might've missed  
>And if there's a ray of light in this<br>Baby you should know that this is where my heart takes over, over, over.**

Algunas fotos que se habían enmarcado en las últimas semanas. Imágenes que reflejaban lo felices que fuimos juntos, compartiendo abrazos, caricias, risas, amor…pero…ya todo había terminado.

**And if there's a small piece left of us  
>Somewhere in the battles we have lost<br>Baby look at me 'cause this is where my heart takes over, over, over.**

Jamás pensé en que terminaríamos asi, en estas condiciones. Quedándonos cada uno con resentimiento hacia el otro. Pero no creo que algunos de nosotros lo haya planeado asi. Al menos yo no lo hice.

**Going back in time,  
>You know we have tried too hard to let this fade,<br>Almost disappeared, 'til we made it here, baby  
>And look me in the eye, promise I won't cry<br>This is your choice to make  
>'Cause if you go, baby then go<br>You change your mind I won't be here no more  
><strong>

Mientras paseaba por los pasillos, caminando hacia la salida del lugar, pensaba en mi futuro ahora, uno que no había planeado pues desde que estuvimos juntos, el siempre fue mi camino hacia la eterna felicidad. Sin embargo, ya no lo tenía a mi lado. Y solo me tomo pestañear un par de veces para que me lo quitaran.

**'Cause if there's a chance we might've missed  
>And if there's a ray of light in this<br>Baby you should know that this is where my heart takes over, over.**

En el hall de la mansión, estaba esperándome con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con los ojos notablemente hinchados de tanto llorar. "¿Qué haces Finn? ¿Adónde crees que iras? ¿Acaso no entiendes que aquí es el único lugar seguro?"

**And if there's a small piece left of us  
>Somewhere in the battles we have lost<br>Baby look at me 'cause this is where my heart takes over, over, over.**

Solté una sonrisa amarga "¿seguro? ¿Para ambos?"Respondí con cierto sarcasmo "es seguro para ti, no para mi…Blaine te ofreció vivir aquí porque eres tú, o acaso piensas que lo hizo por mi bien también"

**This is where my heart takes over, over  
>This is where my heart takes over, over<br>This is where my heart takes over, over  
>This is where my heart takes over, over<strong>

Se quedo callado contemplando y analizando mis palabras. Luego de un momento hizo un gesto de derrota, y enseguida entendí que tenía un punto a favor. Cuando parecía que nadie diría algo, volví a recoger mi maleta y camine hasta la puerta.

**What's it gonna be?  
>Are you willingly walking away from this?<strong>

Elevo su voz un poco cuando ya tenía la puerta abierta "¿que pasara ahora Finn? ¿Realmente estas dispuesto a dejar esto atrás?" dijo con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

**'Cause if there's a chance we might've missed  
>And if there's a ray of light in this<br>Baby you should know that this is where my heart takes over, over.**

Y en ese momento no lo quise de esa manera. No quise que esto terminara asi y casi sin darme cuenta ya tenía a Kurt arredrado bajo mis brazos, con su cabeza hundiéndose en mi pecho mientras sus manos pasaban por mi espalda arrugando el género de la chaqueta.

**And if there's a small piece left of us  
>Somewhere in the battles we have lost<br>Baby look at me 'cause this is where my heart takes over, over, over.**

Agache mi cabeza hasta la suya para poder inhalar su delicioso aroma. Después de unos segundos nos separamos con cuidado intentando no romper este momento. Ya a una distancia prudente tome su rostro entre mis manos y mientras lo hacía dejaba que mis pulgares limpiaran sus lagrimas.

**This is where my heart takes over, over  
>This is where my heart takes over, over<br>This is where my heart takes over, over  
>This is where my heart takes over, over<strong>

Sus ojos se cerraron y no pude contener las ganas de teer sus labios por última vez sobre los míos. El movimiento de nuestros labios chocando era casi coreografiado. Adoraba sentir ese pequeño ronroneo de Kurt al intentar profundizar el beso y más que nada adoraba sentirlo cerca. Pero pronto todo acabo.

Se separo con cuidado forzando una sonrisa. Se acerco a la puerta dejándome ahí, mirando el lugar donde Kurt había estado solo unos segundos atrás. Estrecho su mano contra la mia, dando un pequeño empujón para que me diese vuelta. Y ahí estaba, parado en la puerta, sosteniendo mi maleta, con la mirada melancólica y triste.

Creo que sería lo mejor después de todo – respiro profundo antes de continuar – espero, algún día, puedas perdonarme.

No dije nada. Me acerque una última vez, giro su rostro y sin dudarlo más tome mi maleta para largarme luego de esta terrible pesadilla.

**V.O…Kurt:**

De un momento a otro, la lluvia apareció he inundo el paisaje de colores grises y oscuros.

Finn había dejado la casa hace ya unas cuantas horas. Y desde entonces he estado parado frente al gran ventanal de la mansión Anderson, aquella que da hacia todo el jardín principal. Las piernas casi no las sentía y mi cabeza me dolía de tanto haber estado llorando en las últimas horas. También la preocupación de si Finn habrá o no encontrado algún lugar seguro pues si le llegaba a suceder algo, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Unas luces me alertaron la llegada de Blaine quien no venia solo, sino en compañía de un hombre algo mayor que él.

Cuando hicieron aparición en hall del lugar, Blaine supo de inmediato que algo me sucedía y se acerco con preocupación para ayudarme si es que necesitaba algo.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto ya más cerca – acaso tu y Finn pelearon – comento con un notable odio.

Se ha ido – dije intentando sonreír pero fue en vano – es todo mi culpa – deje que cayeran mis lagrimas sin importarme la presencia del hombre en la sala. Blaine en seguida me abrazo con cariño diciendo palabras como "ya, ya todo estará bien" "tranquilo".

Disculpen, pero ha pasado algo – escuche decir al sujeto. Intente liberarme del abrazo de Blaine unos segundos para contemplar al hombre y con un suave movimientos de mis manos por los ojos, para limpiar mis lagrimas, me atrevía a preguntar.

Blaine, ¿Quién es él? – ambos me miraron, pero quien parecía más nervioso era el sujeto que no me generaba confianza.

Creo que deberías sentarte – Blaine acoto colocándome cerca del sillón, haciendo que tomara asiento en el lugar – los dejare solos – mi rostro se puso pálido a saber que él no estaría conmigo, siendo que no conocía a este hombre.

Descuida – dijo con una sonrisa – todo estará bien.

Cuando Blaine se fue, el sujeto tomo asiento en el sillón que quedaba frente al mío. Por unos minutos estuvimos mirándonos y nadie dijo nada. Me sentí intranquilo y quise salir corriendo en la misma dirección en la que Blaine se fue.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo – soltó el hombre finalmente. Su voz era profunda y agradable al oírla. Sonrío – se que no me conoces, pero yo si a ti – esbozo una media sonrisa, manteniendo contacto con mis ojos – fui amigo de tus padres Kurt – mis ojos se abrieron un poco ante la noticia – pero, en estos últimos 17 años las cosas han cambiado – dijo con cierto pesar – Kurt – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se arrodillaba ante mi dejando caer todas sus lagrimas – perdóname, lo siento tanto, fui cobarde no supe cómo actuar, perdóname por favor – decía reiteradas veces mientras yo estaba ahí con mis manos sujetas por este extraño.

Lo siento pero yo…

No digas nada por favor – dijo alzando su mirada encontrándose con la mia – solo escúchame…- asentí con preocupación. Tardo un poco en hablar, por lo menos hasta que se tranquilizo, y pudo continuar- Burt…-dijo con la mirada perdida, pero luego la volvió hacia mi – hace 17 años, tu madre fue asesinada por Burt – mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas – porque ella le oculto el hecho de que tu no eras su hijo biológico – de pronto en mi cabeza aparecieron una serie de imágenes y la ultima que pude ver fue el rostro joven de mi madre junto a este extraño – Kurt…hijo…yo soy tu padre biológico.

* * *

><p>Ok, I'm back...lamento mucho, mucho la demora pero he estado bastante seco de ideas y esto se me ocurrió hace como unos días ..espero no haberlos defraudado ni nada...con respecto a las actualizaciones no seguiré prometiendo que subiré pronto otro porque seria una mentira...eso si prometo apurarme lo mas posible xDD...espero sepan disculparme...con respecto al capitulo bueno esto tenia que pasar si o si y bueno, les recuerdo que quedan unos capitulillos mas y se acaba así que eso...les deseo lo mejor y eso estamos en contacto xoxo...<p> 


End file.
